The Ouran Outcast
by ILuvKaoruxHikaru
Summary: A foreign girl whom enrolls into Ouran High School soon discovers a life she has yet to live, until they came along. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. A KaoruxOCxHikaru story.
1. Chapter 1

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Chapter 1: Outcast

_The third music room, what a joke_. That was the first thought that ever crossed my mind when I wandered the halls of the royal Ouran High. I had been searching all over the place for somewhere to listen to my music, without anyone around to bother me, but instead I found myself walking into something that at the time I regretted, now I don't know what I'd do without them. And by them I mean…

"Welcome beautiful maiden! You must be new here!" The extravagant blondie said to me as soon as I stepped through the double doors.

**The Ouran High School Host Club**

My eyes scanned the room, and for the first time I laid eyes on the uniforms one was expected to wear at this academy. It was my first day at Ouran, and I was only there to observe and get a feel for the place. I transferred from half across the globe, the United States. Why go to Japan for your Sophomore year of high school? Well, my grandpa thought it'd be good for me.

The day after mom passed away grandpa started watching over me. Dad had long since been gone, and mom had to take care of me all on her own. She was prone to illness but no matter how sick she got; she always put in her best effort, and for that… for working so hard, she paid the price. Her body literally died of exhaustion.

Grandpa figured it might be good for me to venture some place foreign and meet new people, I suppose to get my mind off of everything. He noticed I had taken two years of Japanese and so here I am. Not that I exactly mind, I just couldn't believe grandpa went through all this trouble of enrollment and finding me an apartment to live here for the year. He couldn't come with me because he has his own medical reasons, plus he isn't much of a traveler, it's too much stress on his health.

From the moment I got on the plane I was on my own. It was such a long flight, but the landing was okay. Once I got settled into my apartment I crashed and prepared for the following day. I didn't know it but it wasn't their first day of the school year, actually I was enrolling midway through their year. They told me I'd have to make twice the effort if I wanted to gain my credits for the year. It seems these rich kids have a lot on their shoulders, so I expected them to be hard working, scholarship bound kids. Who knew they didn't even have to try to be perfect. Yet here I was, Miss Foreigner, who was really in fact poor all things considered, and I was going to one of the most impressive educational establishments Japan had to offer.

The principle warned me my clothes wouldn't be sufficient for the environment, so I ordered a uniform with some of the money grandpa gave me. (He gave me enough to get by for a few months if I spent it wisely) but he told me that maybe experiencing my first job in Japan might be exciting. I really didn't necessarily agree with him, but I did what most teenagers do when they don't wanna listen or are not paying attention to their guidance: smile and nod.

But now, as I stared blankly at the clothing I was expected to prance around in, I almost breathed my last breath. Yellow dresses with white pantyhose and black shoes that have heels on them! A dress?! You'd never see me caught dead in a dress! I was sporting a black tank top with a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, a pair of headphones on my shoulders, an anime messenger bag on my left shoulder, worn converse on my feet, and a look of disbelief on my face, that quickly shied away into a blank stare as I tried to keep myself composed. I'm sure my bright red hair threw them as well (not red as in orange, but fire red). I looked so different from them all; I was an outcast.

I was completely oblivious to the idiot in front of me, but when he finally got my attention by standing there and expecting me to greet him with a cheerful smile I just stared at him with a look of annoyance. These kinds of guys went to my school too, and might I say their self-confidence could light up a whole city for days and never dim if imaginable.

"What a royal idiot." I murmured, and like a reflex the whole room went dead silent, as if I just flicked off the light switch to the city that fueled from his existence.

The blond immediately retreated to a corner of woe like he was banishing himself to Idiot Island. I wasn't sure what his deal was, but when my eyes focused on the room once more a group of very prim and proper princesses looked at me like I was the ugliest hag they had ever seen and I had just delivered the poisonous apple that destroyed their happily ever after.

"Don't mind him, he gets that way from time to time. You sort of get used to it, believe me." Said a voice that I was sure had to be female. In fact my 6th sense spotted her before she came up to me. I forgot to mention it, but that's because people freak out when I tell anyone, but I'm actually psychic. Mostly telekinesis, the ability of moving things with one's mind, but I possessed enough telepathy to tell me what someone is feeling or just general things about them. The short haired brunette that was dressed in a boy's uniform was most definitely a girl.

If she got to wear the boys' uniform perhaps I could change my order later and receive a male uniform instead. As I contemplated this in my brain, I also wanted to answer her. She did act like she had a brain after all. "Hard to believe someone could ever get used to _that_." I answered.

She smiled at me and held out her hand formally. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I see you like music, but I'm sorry to say that this room is actually occupied for the Ouran Host Club. As hosts we spend time talking with girls and keep them entertained."

"You have that much time on your hands huh?" I questioned her, wondering why she'd be a host if she was a girl, but I left that question fall upon deaf ears for now.

"I thought the same thing when I first came to Ouran High." She reassured me. Perhaps she got a scholarship here? She didn't talk like a rich kid. "You must be new here. A foreigner I'm assuming. Is today your first day?"

"Guess it isn't obvious from my clothes?" I retorted.

She just kept her welcoming smile and nodded. "You'll get your uniform soon, no worries. How about you hang out with me for a while, not trying to brag but I bet we'll have a lot in common." It seemed she was going to try and get me comfortable in this club so I'd end up joining for her benefit later. One of my psychic shocks was telling me to go for it, not to mention grandpa's little voice saying I should take as many risks as possible if they are to make this experience more exciting. It also seemed that maybe this girl owed this club some sort of debt? Yes, she had broken something expensive and now to get the monkey off her back she must gain customers for this club. So she went to great lengths to pose as a boy then? (All of this ran through my head in a flash, this often happens when I'm having a vision).

Something inside me told me to help her, that maybe in doing so I could perhaps become friends with her, and by the looks of it, I needed all the companionship I could get, because now I was targeted as someone no one would give a chance. Not at this school. Not after knocking their King off his high horse.

Author's notes:

-This is my first fan fiction and I'm sort of feeling out this writing style right now. I will do my best to stick to the character's personalities and build a good story along the way. Please be patient with me and leave some feedback if you would like. Thank you so much for reading and I'll have chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Since I didn't do it previously, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my fan character.

The room stayed moderately quiet as we walked side by side. Some girls gave a look of astonishment that Haruhi was welcoming me here; others of disgust for her charity. She seemed to be ignoring their passing glances though, so I did the same. Once and a while my eyes would wander across the room to watch how the hosts interacted with the girls. The girls seemed rather happy to be in their presence, but really how could they not. They were really beautiful guys. Only problem is that not too often are beautiful guys such as these actually gentlemen.

"I'll introduce you to some of the hosts." Haruhi said smiling. She led me to the nearest little set up. There were two boys; one tall, dark and handsome and the other small, boyish and cute. The little boy grew excited immediately upon Haruhi coming to greet him.

"Ha-ru-chan!" He beamed happily. He dove off the couch and into her arms welcomingly. He then looked over at me and tilted his head. "Who's this?" He wondered, as Haruhi set him down. He came over to me quickly and linked his arms behind his back like a little kid would do when they wanted something. "You must be the new transfer student! My name is Honey!"

I was surprised that he'd heard about me, but word probably got around fast at this place. "My name's Chelsea. It's nice to meet you." I said mirroring his posture and linking my hands behind my back.

He seemed to find my shy posture humorous, because his smile grew. "This is Takashi." He said hinting at the tall guy who had yet to say a word. Finally he nodded in my direction and I froze for a bit, wondering why he didn't say even a hello.

"Everyone calls him Mori though." chimed Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet you too Mori." I said trying to smile, but feeling nervous suddenly.

Then he did something that seemed out of character for him. He smiled at me.

I was surprised. These two were totally different yet they seemed to have quite the bond. "Are you joining the host club?" Honey asked with his same bubbly enthusiasm.

"Maybe." I answered.

"I hope you do! You seem nice! We should be friends!" He said giving me a quick hug before bounding back to the couch and taking his place back at Mori's side.

Haruhi then lead me elsewhere, as we walked I spoke up, "They seem nice."

"Yes, Honey and Mori are very nice. You've met Tamaki, he's the blond guy who greeted you when you first came in. Kyouya…" She looked around. "I guess he's busy doing host club business or something. Quite frankly I'm never sure, but you'll meet him eventually. Now… for the last two I have to warn you… they're a little…" She paused thinking of the right word. "Devious…"

"Let's play the "Which one is Hikaru game"!" I heard two voices in unison say.

We weren't far from the final two hosts, and they were twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I want you to meet someone." Haruhi called to them as we approached.

When they turned their heads to see her, their eyebrows perked when they saw me. I couldn't help but admire them a little, they were really handsome. They both placed a hand on their hips. "Who's the girl?" One questioned.

"Her name is Chelsea." Haruhi replied.

"You must be the Yankee everyone's talking about." The other said.

I didn't know whether to be offended or not about being called a Yankee, so I just didn't say anything.

"Hey Hikaru, I've got an idea." said the same one who called me a Yankee. He must have been Kaoru. "We should see if she can play our little game."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "See if you can guess which one of us is Hikaru." They said tipping their hats before shuffling back and forth to confuse me. The one then placed his arm around the other's hip and the other placed his arm around the other's shoulder. Leaning forward with the same devilish smirks they both asked "Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Come on you guys, that's not fair. She doesn't even know you guys tha-" Haruhi started to say before I cut her off.

"The one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru." I said with confidence.

"Uh oh you got it wrong!" They both said together.

"No… she didn't." Haruhi murmured sounding astonished.

The twins stared at her in annoyance then they looked at me suspiciously.

"Did I… do something wrong?" I asked Haruhi.

"The only one whose ever been able to tell them apart was me." She answered. "For not even knowing them… you must have a sharp eye."

"It's a fifty/fifty shot." scoffed Hikaru. Obviously he wasn't happy about being defeated.

"How did you guess?" asked Kaoru, who seemed surprised and curious to know my tactic.

"Lucky guess?" I lied. Of course my psychic abilities helped, but really it was just something about them. Hikaru seemed a bit meaner than Kaoru. Kaoru even had a gentler voice.

"How did she get it right, we never have." one of their customers said with annoyance.

"I heard she has a rich grandfather and that's how she got here. Not by something interesting like a scholarship. Even though I bet she, herself is dirt poor." said another one.

Now I was offended. I shot glares at them. "You listen to me." I was trying not to yell. "I may not be rich like you money rolling morons but that's taught me values. Yeah, money doesn't come easy but not all of us need daddy to buy us a sports car or pay for the latest clothes to feel good about our lives." I said crossing my arms.

Both the twins and Haruhi were shocked that I stood up to them. The girls looked at me like they had never been more offended in their lives.

"Ah yes!" I heard the voice of a bumbling idiot agree, though I'm not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. It was that blond guy known as Tamaki again. He sure recovered quickly. "The poor are usually so miserable but this American is quite different! She is standing up for her lifestyle! Oh, how humble you are!" He said continuing his rant.

I sighed harshly. "Seriously, must you make an a** out of yourself all the time?" I wondered aloud.

Quickly, he retreated back to his corner.

Then I heard a burst of laughter. When I turned around I was surprised to see the twins were cutting up at my insult. They walked over to me and stood on either side of me with their arms draped over my shoulders like we were long time pals. "You have quite the mouth on you don'tcha?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru grinned and placed his hand under my chin, lifting my face to meet his gaze. "I wonder what other tricks those lips can do."

Their attitudes totally changed. Here I was sandwiched between perhaps the most handsome guys I had ever met and I didn't have a clue of what to say. "Uh, is this some kind of a joke?" I asked.

They both chuckled again and pulled themselves in closer. "Oh, Kaoru?" questioned Hikaru.

"Yes, Hikaru?" He replied.

"Seems to me we have a new toy, wouldn't you say?"

"Wait a second! I am not anyone's toy!" I shouted.

"Are now!" they both said in unison hugging me tightly.

I looked at Haruhi in a pleading way, but she just shook her head and smiled. The twins then stood before me, blocking out my view of her, tangled together, with smirks growing on their faces. "Don't be afraid. We don't bite." They both said with sarcastic tones.

I crossed my arms, "As if I'd be afraid of you two." I said sticking my tongue out at them. "I'm going home!" I said turning, grabbing my stuff, and walking out.

"See you tomorrow Chelsea!" They both called.

"Bye Chelsea-Chan!" called Honey.

"Hope you come again…" I heard Haruhi murmur.

And even though they drove me crazy, I would return the next day, because even though I didn't know it yet, they would all impact my life drastically forever.

That night when I lay in bed, all I could remember was the dizzy feeling I got when the twins held me. The smell of their sweet scents tickling my nose, and their smiles teasing my heart strings. I rolled over and fell sleep, having dreams about their laughter. I would return the next day, just to see them again…

---

Author's notes: Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! Thanks to those who are reading! This chapter was a lot of fun! I love the Hitachiin twins. =D Please leave me some feedback if you have time. I'll have Chapter 3 up in the next week or so, maybe sooner because I have summer vacation now. Be safe all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KaoruxOCxHikaru

The last bell of the day sounded and I was free at last. It was a Friday afternoon and I could do whatever I wanted, so why did I find myself so eagerly shuffling to the third music room? Yesterday afternoon felt like a dream. I guess I just wanted to take a quick peek and see if it wasn't really just my imagination.

When I got to the door, I almost thought about walking away, but I figured since I had gotten this far, why turn back now? Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door, and to my disbelief… there they were.

The Ouran High School Host Club.

Dressed in waiter costumes they all stood elegantly around King Blondie, who was perched upon his throne. Seriously, what's with the perfectly placed swirling roses that smacked me in the face when I came in here?! I could still escape!

"Welcome!" They all said.

Too late to escape now…

"She's back!" Honey cheered happily and ran up to greet me with his hug that I assumed would soon be routine.

"Hi Honey." I felt a bit weird calling a boy I hardly knew Honey.

"Glad to see you came back." Haruhi said coming up to me.

"Is it sad that I have nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon?" I asked her, and she just laughed.

"Have you decided on a host yet?" Honey asked eagerly. "You can have all the sweets you want if you pick me! You are going to join, right?"

He spoke so fast it took me a moment to filter it though my mind. "Um…" My eyes wandered over to the nearest window, and slowly scanned the room. My eyes met the twins for a split second and then quickly darted to Honey again. I was praying they didn't notice. "Well, actually…" I had to pick Haruhi, if it meant helping her that was what mattered to me. The twins were just a guilty pleasure, besides, like they'd actually want me around. "I actually wanted to choose Haruhi."

Haruhi looked surprised by my choice, while Honey just smiled and put his hands together. "Haru-Chan is a nice choice. He's very nice." He rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

When I looked up again all the other hosts had gone to their specific stations and started entertaining their guests. "Well, better have some cake!" said the bubbly little boy Lolita as he scurried away.

I then looked at Haruhi and nodded, as if to ask her to please proceed to lead me where ever she was stationed. She got the hint and took me to her table. The girls all glared at me when I sat down beside her. They looked me up and down and I swear I heard one of them actually growl. These fan girls were vicious.

"How weird, why is she wearing the boys' uniform?" I heard one whisper to the other.

I guess I forgot to mention it, but I did decide to wear the uniform for a change, just not the girls'. I was actually quite content with it, but I kept getting strange looks all day. The kids in class were calling me a cross dresser Yankee.

The more the tension rose in the air, the more nervous I got. I decided to take off the blazer and loosen my tie. I heard a girl giggle. I sat back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling wishing they'd stop being so snobby to me. I didn't do anything wrong.

"What kind of posture is that?" whispered another girl.

"You know what?" I said glaring at her. "As if that dress didn't already bring out your inner ugliness, your jealousy isn't much to be desired either." I ran my fingers through my hair. "It makes sense now, because I'm the new kid getting all the attention from these guys you're all jealous."

They sat their quietly, stunned by my accusation.

"What's the matter? Suddenly you have nothing to say?" I asked leaning forward and pressing my elbows on the table, just to annoy them some more about my poor manners and posture. They just leaned back nervously, and looked at each other. I smirked and mumbled, "Thought so."

"Um, Chelsea?" Haruhi said trying to get my attention.

For once I decided to ignore her, and stood up. "I'm going to just walk around for a bit." I told her flipping my blazer over my shoulder and proceeding across the room.

"Yo, Yankee!" I heard someone call to me.

Why did I actually turn to see what they wanted, after they called me that? Sometimes reflexes were really annoying. It was Hikaru. He nodded and motioned for me to come over. I raised an eyebrow but went ahead and came over to him and his brother.

"Where are your customers?" I questioned noticing they were alone.

"You scared them off with that mouth of yours." Hikaru said flatly.

I froze in place. "What?" I asked.

"They didn't show up today. We didn't even see them in class." said Kaoru as they both shrugged.

"You're kidding me." I said with a look of disbelief.

"The evidence is right in front of you." They both said in unison.

"Well, sorry I guess…" I didn't know what they wanted me to say.

"Let's just hope you didn't scare off Haruhi's customers as well." grinned Hikaru. "We might have to include you in our punishment games so you behave yourself."

"B-but Hikaru! That's our game!" Kaoru stated like he had just been highly insulted.

Hikaru stood up and cradled Kaoru's face in his hands. "Don't want to share me with anyone else huh Kaoru?"

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru stuttered.

They started to attract attention from wandering eyes. This sparked an idea in my head. Soon a small flame spread into wild fire in my mind as I quietly snuck up behind Hikaru and pushed him forward. And just as I planned he landed right on top of little Kaoru. "Get a room you two." I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow devilishly.

Then there was screaming of fan girl spasm coming from behind me. I jumped because it caught me so off guard. It seemed their customers were just hiding, because now here they were. They were holding each others' hands and screaming frantically. I decided the best place for me to be wasn't here. Glancing over at the twins one last time I hurried away from their station and tried not to laugh while walking away.

"Haruhi," I spoke though small chuckles. "I'm going to go walk around the garden outside for a bit. I'll be back." I said to her as I slipped out the door.

Once outside I grew calm once again. That was a good laugh that I hadn't had in a long time. I hadn't really taken in the lovely scenery that surrounded this school previously, so I thought I would now. I sat down on one of the marble benches and just enjoyed the gentle breeze caressing my face. I wondered if the twins would be mad at me for possibly embarrassing them, but they didn't seem like the type to dwell on it. They'd probably just get me back for it later.

…And when that came to mind, I felt the urge to find a bomb shelter to hide in. With two boys came twice the trouble, and with how Haruhi spoke of them, I could only expect the worst. They called me their new toy yesterday, so what could they possibly have in store? Punishment games? What exactly did that mean?!

I was starting to wish I hadn't pushed Hikaru, but they did deserve it… right?

I hugged my knees against my body and twisted a piece of my long cherry red hair around my finger. My green eyes were churning with curiosity and nervousness. Truth be told I usually was just blunt with my thoughts, but I was actually really shy. I didn't let girls try to get the best of me, but around boys I got a bit weak, I never was really good with the love thing. I've never been on a date or had a boyfriend before, but even though anytime I was around the twins I got the butterflies, something compelled me to stay with them.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled." I heard that voice again and jumped. Looking up it was Hikaru, with his twin in tow right beside him. They didn't look too happy.

My face flushed. I guess I did feel a little guilty. "Look, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just got a little too deep into the moment I guess…" I looked away so I wouldn't be dazzled by their fascinating golden cat like eyes.

"You think maybe you did it because you're not as different from those girls as you try to be?" Kaoru asked tilting his head.

My face turned an even more rosy hue. "What are you getting at?! I'm nothing like those giggling plastic Barbies!"

"Of course." They both said together nodding sympathetically with sarcasm seeping from their lips.

"Why do you guys like jerking me around?! Do you seriously have nothing better to do?!" I said standing up from the bench in a fury. My face was still bright red, and when my eyes made contact with theirs' I paused. They were smirking from ear to ear.

Stepping forward Hikaru linked his arms around my shoulders. "No need to yell Yankee." My head leaned back and now my cheeks matched my fire engine hair.

Kaoru then came up behind me and linked his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled my neck and I shuttered. "You're so tense." Kaoru observed. "Still afraid of us?"

I looked away trying to focus on something, anything to get my attention away from them so they didn't think they were getting the better of me. Hikaru took his left hand and used it to guide my gaze back to his and pressed his forehead against mine. "You're sweating." He whispered. His cool breath just inches from my lips left me dazed for an instant before I suddenly jerked myself out of their constricted grasp.

"You really do find this humorous don't you?" I asked, sweating and blushing more than I ever had before in my whole life. "I'm going home…" I whispered walking off.

They stood there quietly and looked over at each other without a word. Almost disappointed they couldn't proceed with the charade further.

I walked into the third music room to collect my stuff, an annoyed expression on my face. Haruhi noticed right away. "You all right?" she asked.

"I'm going home." I said again heading for the door.

"The host clubs having a beach party tomorrow at 1 o'clock. Sure would be nice to see you there." She said hoping to lift my spirit a bit.

"Sorry, but I don't see myself attending…" I whispered before disappearing out the door.

There are many things I don't like, and one of them was being used. The twins were using me for entertainment purposes only. That's all I was to them, and nothing more. Why was I so stupid to believe… that maybe someday we could be friends? They obviously didn't really like me very much. They were mocking me… and worst of all I let them.

That evening, while walking home, I tried with all my might not to cry. I hadn't cried since the day mom died, and I told myself I never would again. Did they really have this much control over me? To nearly bring me to tears? I refused to let this little incident get the better of me, if I did, I would just feel even more stupid later.

The big question still remained: would I return to the host club? What about the beach party tomorrow?

Author's notes: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I had such great feedback from chapter 2 I couldn't keep you all waiting for days, I'd feel guilty. ^^; Thank you all so, so much for the feedback! You all rock! Please feel free to keep leaving me feedback cause I love seeing what you guys have to say. Again thank you very much for taking the time to read my story, and I'll have chapter 4 up soon! Be safe and have a wonderful weekend!

Kudos~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KaoruxOCxHikaru

The next morning when I got up I felt like I was in a haze. The light that shined through my window was duller, as were the colors of the world that surrounded me. I wouldn't let myself even think that_ they_ were the reason for my sluggish mood. I wouldn't allow them to have such satisfaction. I did my normal routine: Shower, blow drying my hair and putting on a smidgen of make up with my signature black eyeliner, getting dressed in whatever I felt like that day, which when I rummaged through my clothes I did happen to see my turquoise bikini in the pile, and I hesitated. Should I put it on under my clothes just for the heck of it? There wasn't any reason to of course, but you never know right?

I decided to go ahead and put it on underneath whatever clothes I decided to wear, which ended up being a black tank top, and a pair of ever green cargo shorts, with a pair of black converse on my feet to seal the deal. Looking in the mirror I sighed and headed into the kitchen for the next step in my morning routine: breakfast, which ended up being cereal and milk, a fine choice if I say so myself. I would be lying if I said I sat and watched the news, no I was more of a cartoons kind of girl. So I watched an old Scooby Doo rerun, but it was interesting to hear it in Japanese. After that I looked at the clock. It was now noon on a Saturday and I was being a bum.

Maybe I could go for a walk to clear my head. Taking a deep breath I shut off the television and the lights, grabbed my camera encase I saw anything interesting, (grandpa wanted a lot of pictures to keep him up to date), locked up the apartment and slipped the key into my pocket before proceeding down the steps and out of the complex. The camera was snug on my waist, attached to a belt loop in its own little carrying case, for convenient, easy to reach access. I was about to step out onto the sidewalk when I stopped, shocked to see what awaited me on the other side of the street.

The twins were leaning against a limousine, sunglasses on and impatient looks on their faces like they'd never had to wait on anyone in their lives. I was stunned. How the hell did they know where I lived?!

"Bout time," Hikaru bellowed. "Next time Haruhi tells us to pick you up we're refusing."

How long had they been waiting for me? Were they seriously too lazy to knock on my door? I mean if they stalked me enough to know where my building was, what was an apartment number to them? Wait… why did I care? "I'm not going." I mumbled putting on my earphones (I didn't mention those before because they're an essential every time I left the house) and started down the street.

It was their turn to be shocked, but only for a second. Next thing I know I'm getting picked up and thrown into the back of a limo, if a cop would have been around I swear they would have been questioned! Yanking my earphones out of my ears I yelled, "What the hell is your guys' problem?!"

"You're being as hostile as ever…" Kaoru noticed.

"Really, usually we don't have to work this hard." Hikaru said running his fingers through his hair.

I was sitting facing them both while they sat side by side as they always did: Kaoru on the left, Hikaru on the right. I scooted over to the window, and put my earphones back in my ears, turning up my music loud enough to ignore them.

From the corner of my eye I could see them both look over at each other suspiciously. Guess they weren't bright enough to guess that I was still mad about yesterday, or too egotistical to blame themselves for once in their lives. As I stared blankly out the window watching the scenery rush by I closed my eyes just letting the lyrics filter through my head. I felt someone sit beside me and tried with all my might to ignore it, when I suddenly got the chills. I turned toward them quickly because one of them blew on my neck! As I expected it was Hikaru, who was leaning into me and smirking just as he always did.

"Was wondering how long you could ignore me." He said pulling out one of the earphones.

"What are you doing?" I questioned annoyed.

He pulled me over closer to him, and toward the middle of the seat, so then Kaoru could take his rightful place on the other side of me.

"Why are you trying to ignore us?" Kaoru questioned with the most innocent voice he could ever conjure up.

"We don't like to be ignored." Hikaru said, now playing with my fingers delicately.

My face was turning red. I could feel the burning in my cheeks. Pulling my hand away sharply I put the earphone back in my ear and turned the volume up as loud as I could, and laid my head back against the seat.

Hikaru swiped my MP3 player from my hand, along with ripping the earphones out of place; he turned off the device and tossed it onto the other seat that was across from us.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"It didn't break. Don't freak out Yankee." Hikaru said dryly.

"Would it kill you to call me by my name for once?!" I asked hysterically.

They ignored the question and Kaoru asked again, "Why are you ignoring us?"

I shot glares at them both and sighed harshly, "Because I don't like being toyed with!"

They tilted their heads and draped their arms around my shoulders. "But you do." They both whispered in unison, in both of my ears.

I got chills and closed my eyes tight. "Knock it off! This is what I'm talking about. Why do you do this to me? You don't do it to any of the other girls." My body was tense and tight. I didn't want to move.

"Because…" Hikaru hissed into my ear.

"You're our toy." Kaoru finished hissing into the other.

"But I'm not a toy." I argued.

"You know… most girls would kill to be in your position, and yet you're complaining, doesn't that sound selfish?" Hikaru asked.

"The only things selfish here are you two!" I boomed.

"But you are too," Kaoru replied. "You could have made us stop the limo, but instead you ignored us so we'd come to you. See, selfish."

"I am not…" I started to say, but they both snaked in closer to me and pressed their foreheads against my temples; silencing me with two index fingers on my lips.

"Quit trying to argue." Hikaru whispered.

"Yes, it makes things more difficult." Kaoru agreed.

I closed my eyes tightly again and sighed. "But…"

They both shushed me and started running their long fingers through my hair gingerly.

"You should hang out with us at the beach today." Kaoru whispered, his eyes shining with radiance I had only ever seen in the night sky.

"Not that you have a choice in the matter." Hikaru whispered lowly, with a voice as smooth as velvet.

"What about your customers?" I mumbled in response, starting to give in to their highly intoxicating scents.

"Only our two main ones are coming, but they're the more indoor type of girls. They'll be staying inside the Ootori building until the sun starts to go down, be out for about an hour or so and then go back inside. We'll be so bored without you." Hikaru complained.

"So please stay with us." Kaoru whispered in an almost pleading tone.

Like I could actually refuse, these guys had me enchanted; under their spell. I was wrapped around their long, delicate fingers. Doomed from the moment I laid eyes on them. They were devils, and my sins. "Alright," I managed to choke out. "_If_ I'm not too busy talking to Haruhi." I said laying down the law, which didn't come out very forcefully.

They both grinned and pulled me in closer. At that moment the limo stopped. "Looks like we're here," They said together.

First Hikaru and then Kaoru stepped out, and each offered a hand to help me out. I hesitantly took them both and was amazed by the sight to behold. The beach was more beautiful here then the ones back at home, much more beautiful. Hikaru shut the car door behind me and the limo sped off.

"What exactly is the Ootori building?" I asked Kaoru.

He smiled gently this time, "Our own Kyouya, his family owns the building. We'll all be staying the night there."

"S-s-staying the night?!" I stuttered. "I-I didn't know we were..." I started to say, but Hikaru cut me off.

"Calm down Yankee." He said, and wrapped an arm around my waist, "You can stay the night with us."

"What?!" I sputtered. I prayed this was just another joke of theirs.

"We can work it out later; don't worry about it right now." Kaoru reassured, with his arm now draped around my shoulders.

I was worried about how _later_ would go, but suddenly I had bigger problems. It seemed the customers thought I wasn't coming because the moment I stepped onto the beach with the twins entwined around me, I had never gotten so many glares at once. My face turned red and I just looked forward, ignoring their looks that could surely kill me. This was going to be a long day…

Author's notes: So concludes Chapter 4! Alrighty! Not sure if I'll write Chapter 5 tomorrow or wait until Monday, but if I do choose to wait a day or two please be patient with me and enjoy your weekends ^^ thank you to all of those who have been reading my story and leaving me feedback. You guys are the greatest! Keep it up, and I'll see ya at Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Surprisingly as the day went on the girls grew less tense. They were all too busy with the hosts to be eye balling me. When we got to the beach the two regulars Hikaru mentioned immediately came up to us and slowly pushed me out of the little group. Instead of making a scene I decided it would be a good time to see Haruhi and in turn get away from the twins constant teasing for a while. I had to ask Haruhi what I should do about tonight. I was sort of disappointed knowing the fact that even though I knew Haruhi was a girl, all the customers thought she was a boy, so I couldn't stay the night with her so she could protect me from those mischievous twins.

When I got to Haruhi, she wasn't surrounded by any girls, which was a relief. I wouldn't have to be eye balled the whole time while trying to speak with her, "Hey Haruhi." I said sitting down beside her.

"Hey, glad you decided to come." She answered smiling the same smile I had gotten used to.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Those twins are ruthless." I said flatly.

"Yeah, they can be… sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't know we were staying the night here… will there be enough room for everyone?" I asked trying not to be so forward as to ask _"Will there be enough room for me?"_

"Believe me Chelsea; we've been here once before. This place is the equivalent of a hotel. There's plenty of room."

I nodded and hugged my knees.

"Is there something wrong?" She caught on right away.

"I don't know…" I said as my eyes wandered toward the twins.

"Miss them already huh?" She said tilting her head.

My face flushed, "No." I huffed.

"It's okay if you want to switch hosts you know? Not like I won't be your friend anymore if you go to the twins instead of me."

"No Haruhi…" I wondered if I should tell her I knew. Would she freak out? "Look, there are a few things I haven't told you about myself, and let's just say because of my natural talents… I know about the vase."

She looked surprised, "How do you..?"

"I'm psychic… I only tell you this cause I trust you, and I want you to trust me too. If it means lightening your load then I'm all for it. You were the first person to be nice to me, to actually welcome me here…" We were speaking low now, so no passers would hear us.

"Well…" She seemed really taken back. "Thank you for trying to help, but I'm being honest, you can switch to the twins if you want."

I smiled at her, "Nope, not happening. When they break a vase, then I'll help them." I said sarcastically. "Besides I consider you my best friend here… they just like to toy with me… I'm nothing special to them." And for some reason I wasn't sure why that bugged me so much.

"You know they usually don't show attention to much of anything." She said looking out at the deep blue water that was only a few feet away. "The twins… they have a hard time expressing emotions, but they seem incredibly happy when they're around you. Believe me I used to be in your shoes, but since then I've learned that that's their way of being your friend." She said now looking over me, the silly little sulking girl running her finger in the sand. "Don't let it bother you. If they didn't like you, not in the least bit they wouldn't even give you a second glance."

Haruhi's words played back in my head over and over. Later that day I walked the shoreline with my headphones on (I scooped up my MP3 player before I left the limo). I was trying to decipher the twins' actions. I started to wonder how pathetic I must have looked walking around such a beautiful place feeling sorry for myself. Looking up at what was in front of me, I was surprised to see Kaoru sitting by himself on a large rock, staring out at the ocean blankly. I turned off my MP3 player and stuck the device in my pocket before going over to him.

"Hey," I said as I sat down by his side. "Where's Hikaru?"

He seemed not only shocked that I sat with him, but also taken off guard that I again identified him as Kaoru and not his brother, "He's inside playing a board game with the girls. I told him I wanted to take a walk so he said _"Go ahead"_ and now, here I am."

He seemed sort of bummed out. Hikaru must not have left his side too often. Was he really… this lonely without him? I felt sort of guilty. I guess I sort of forgot that everyone, even the evil Hitachiin twins have feelings. "Don't be upset." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "After all you'll catch up to him later, and that's what matters."

"I suppose…" He murmured now hugging his knee caps and closing his eyes. Was he going to cry? He was completely different when he wasn't around his brother.

For some reason or another I had this urge to hold him. I wanted to make sure he knew everything would be okay and not to be so devastated when he'd probably see Hikaru in less than an hour. He was the one that wanted to go for a walk right? Slowly, and against my better judgment I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. My face was red, but I ignored the burning sensation in my cheeks. "How about that walk?" I asked, smiling at him.

When I looked at him, I didn't expect it, but he was also blushing. It occurred to me that maybe when he told Hikaru he was going for walk he wanted Hikaru to join him. Kaoru didn't want to be alone anymore than anyone else. He mirrored my smile, "Yes, I'd like that." He answered, slowly standing up and then taking my hand to help me get to my feet.

We walked along the shoreline, no longer alone, but together. What really made me feel a sense of happiness was the smile never fell from his face, and I actually managed to make him laugh a couple times. He was genuinely happy to be by my side, and that in itself made all the troubled thoughts I had in my head disappear. Kaoru, was a very nice person.

As the sun started to go down, the hosts started to retreat into the Ootori building. Kaoru and I walked together to head inside. Once inside Kaoru led me to the Hitachiins' little area where Hikaru was now sitting with the girls and talking to them. His expression brightened when Kaoru came into sight. Looks like he missed him as well, "There you are Kaoru." He said, "Where have you been?"

Kaoru sat down beside him, and replied, "I was taking a walk with Chelsea. Guess I lost track of time."

Both Hikaru and then the girls looked up at me. Hikaru with some hidden surprise, and the girls with disgust and disbelief. "They should be serving dinner soon." Hikaru said changing the subject, "Kyouya has it set up where it's the hosts in one room and the customers in the other."

My heart came to crashing halt. I wouldn't get to eat with the hosts? I'd be stuck with a bunch of Barbies that wanted to run me over with their dream cars? All the color drained from my face. Kaoru noticed right away. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

"Maybe I'll just skip dinner…" I murmured hearing their hissing costumers in the back of my mind.

"That's not good for you." Kaoru replied.

Hikaru smirked, "Perhaps our toy would like to have us to herself?"

My face turned red, "No, I'm just not hungry." My stomach was right on cue and growled at me angrily for lying about its needs.

"We'll eat with you Chelsea." Kaoru said, standing up.

"Yes, I'll get Kyouya to let us use a balcony. It's a nice night anyway." Hikaru agreed, also now on his feet.

The girls' mouths now hung open. They shot the most evil glares at me I had ever seen. My color disappeared again; as if I wasn't pale enough already.

When dinner was served, the twins grabbed their plates and handed me mine, then guided me out to a balcony that looked out over the ocean. The stars were reflecting off the water, and the full moon was so bright and brilliant I almost dropped my plate of food. The balcony was big enough for a few round tables and matching chairs, four to each table. The twins took a seat and waited for me to sit down, after I did however, my eyes went straight to the moon that hung perfectly in the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Kaoru murmur. I simply nodded and then took a bite of my food. I wish I could describe to you exactly what I was eating but truth be told I hadn't the faintest idea, but I was hungry so I managed. I didn't even know what to order so I just took what the twins were having, boy was that a mistake. After one bite I nearly drank down my whole glass of water. Luckily there was a pitcher of it sitting on the middle of the table for refills.

"What's the matter Yankee? Too spicy for you?" Hikaru said smirking widely, before taking a huge bite just to rub it in my face.

"I'm… not a fan of spicy foods… they make me sick…" I said pushing the plate forward.

"That stuff isn't cheap you know." Hikaru said flatly.

"She doesn't have to eat it Hikaru." Kaoru argued. "You can just have some dessert when they bring it out, okay?"

Hikaru seemed stunned that Kaoru stood up for me. I tried to keep my head down and poured myself another glass of water.

About ten minutes later a waiter came out and took our plates replacing them with different ice cream treats. Hikaru had a double fudge sundae, Kaoru had a banana split, and I myself went for the simplest of them all, a bowl of vanilla ice cream. The twins each raised an eyebrow at me as I dug into mine. "Never seen a girl not take advantage of something like a free dessert before." Hikaru mumbled.

"I already wasted a full plate of dinner. I don't really deserve something fancy, besides I don't mind keeping things simple." I said and then took a bite of ice cream.

Kaoru then smirked; scooping a spoonful of his ice cream he then put his other hand beneath my chin and raised it to meet his eyes. "Try some." He said with that soothing voice of his.

My face turned red and after a long moments hesitation I realized he wasn't kidding. Slowly I opened my mouth and he gently slid the spoon inside. After I received the bite his smirk grew and he rewarded himself with a spoonful.

I looked back down at my bowl, keeping my eyes from the boys. I was so embarrassed. After dessert Kaoru got up from the table and excused himself to use the restroom and check to see if their room was ready. I got up and walked over to the railing, leaning against it and admiring the moon once more. Hikaru slowly came over and stood beside me. "Are you glad you decided to come?" He asked; his voice low like he really didn't care for a response.

I was silent for a little bit before finally responding with a, "Yes."

He looked over at me and grinned. Delicately he crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around me waist, then rested his head on my shoulder. "You should stay the night with Kaoru and me." His breath was caressing my neck.

My face flushed and my eyes looked over in his direction but I could only see the top of his head, "Again with this little joke?" I questioned.

"It's no joke." He said nuzzling at my neck now.

I froze, "Please stop Hikaru, this isn't funny."

He paused and lifted his head so we could look each other in the eyes. His eyes were churning with some undefined ambition that even I, a psychic, couldn't comprehend, "Hikaru?" I whispered.

He pressed his forehead against my temple, but said nothing.

"I should go to bed…" I murmured, starting to twist out of his embrace. Just as I thought I was free, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What?" I said looking at him.

He stared at me for a time then opened his mouth, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Uh…" I realized what I really wanted right then was to escape him.

"I figured as much." He said now closing the gap of our stretched arms and putting his arm around my waist, its new home position I assumed. Just as he was about to say something, Kaoru stepped back through the doors and occupied my other side. His arm took its home position around my neck.

"Come on Chelsea, I asked where your room was. We'll take you there." Kaoru said, running his fingers through my hair.

Inside I wondered just how long this little stroll to my room would take. What were these two up to? I could only assume it wasn't anything good for me. Hikaru and Kaoru were so different. Hikaru strong and silent; Kaoru shy and sweet. They were so perfect that I couldn't find a scenario where someone wouldn't fall for them, except me. I couldn't be the divider of these two, especially after the way Kaoru acted being only a little bit separated from each other. I was never meant to fit in here… and never would… no matter how much I wished to get to know them better, I had to tell myself every five seconds to not let myself get attached… little did I know I already was. I was from the moment we met…

Author's notes: Wow, that last bit was depressing. Welp, chapter 5 is finished! Yay! This chapter opened up a lot of paths. I really didn't think I was going to go this far into it, but I decided to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger. I'll probably post Chapter 6 tomorrow (Hopefully) If I'm not too tired from being with my friends tonight, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you once again for reading. Leave feedback if you like.

Kudos~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KaoruxOCxHikaru

The twins and I walked up what felt like a thousand stairs, before reaching my floor. Once there, we walked the long hallway to almost the very end, where my room was. The whole time they were quiet and it felt sort of awkward. Finally, Kaoru spoke.

"Well, here we are." He said opening the door for me and allowing me to step in. I examined the room with my eyes. It was quite luxurious and fancy. There was a canopy queen sized bed with a small nightstand beside it, a lovely chandelier that hung in the center of the room, with a dimming light switch on the wall that could be adjusted from bright, to slightly dimmer, to a romantic setting of sorts, and finally black. I'd never let the twins know, but one of my biggest fears since I was a child, was the dark. I'd probably be sleeping with the romantic light on tonight.

The walls were decorated with floral wall paper, and the carpet was a snow white color that had never once been stained, if possible it was probably whiter than snow. There was a dresser and closet for clothes, but I hadn't brought any with me so those weren't exactly necessary. Near the window was a small love seat. The room also had its own bathroom which at the time I didn't feel like exploring quite yet. I heard the door close behind me and turned to see the twins side by side leaning against the door, with their arms crossed, smirking like they always did.

"What is it you have planned?" I asked dryly.

They both shrugged and then Hikaru walked over to the closet. "I realized earlier that you didn't bring any change of clothes, so I called our mom, she's a fashion designer, and told her to send something over for you." I raised an eyebrow. My stomach had a sinking feeling in it, because I was afraid of what exactly I'd be wearing.

"You didn't have to do that," I said biting my lower lip.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Don't make a big deal over it Yankee. Here." He said pulling out a satin turquoise nightgown… basically a dress for sleeping in. My lip curled in disgust.

"Hikaru, I hate dresses." I said with a sigh.

"This isn't a dress it's a nightgown." He argued.

"It's the same thing!" I retorted.

"Do we need to help you get changed?" He asked, now in front of me with his hand beneath my chin.

I closed my eyes tightly and swiped the nightgown from his grasp, "I'll be in the shower." I said going into the bathroom and locking the door behind me, hoping that it would be enough to keep them out.

While in the shower I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the tub, letting the water hit my face. I was exhausted, but the twins seemed like they were still wide awake. I wondered if they'd still be out there when I returned or if they'd get bored and leave. I was hoping for the second one so I could go to bed, but I was sure I wouldn't be so lucky. After about twenty minutes I decided to face the music. Drying off I put the bikini back on and slipped the nightgown over it. It went to my knees, and felt way too short. I brushed out the endless knots in my hair and pulled the built in blow drier out of the wall so I could dry my hair a bit more, and prolong going out there for as long as possible. For some reason my hair was more curly than usual this time. I assumed it had something to do with the fancy shampoo.

After a deep breath, I stepped out into the room and was surprised to see both Kaoru and Hikaru lying beside each other on my bed sound asleep. I couldn't stop staring at them. They looked so perfect. My eyes shimmered, and my stomach spun with an unfamiliar feeling of happiness. It almost brought tears to my eyes and I wasn't sure why. I couldn't look away. I felt a smile appear on my face, and for once in quite some time (other then at the beach with Kaoru previously) it didn't feel forced.

The bed hadn't been made before, so the comforter was folded up at the foot of the bed. After unfolding it I placed it over both of them and walked over to the dresser, searching to see if there were any extra blankets. Luckily there was an incredibly soft throw blanket that matched the white carpet. Turning the lights down to what I liked to call the romantic setting, I walked over to the love seat and curled up in the blanket. Despite the small space that was some of the best sleep of my life, and with the twins just feet away, I actually felt safer than I would have had I been alone.

The next morning came, and when I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the canopy. Sitting up quickly, I was wrapped in the comforter on the queen sized bed. I didn't dream all of last night up did I?

Quickly, I hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to get my clothes, but they were gone! I rushed over to the closet, and sure enough they were neatly hung up inside. Did the twins do that? Was there room service? I felt a little weird knowing some person I didn't even know might have been prowling around my room while I was resting; it was kind of a creepy thought.

I changed and when I came out of the bathroom, there were the twins sitting on the edge of the bed smirking at me. I froze in place. "Sleep well?" Kaoru asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"Keep the nightgown Yankee. You should wear dresses more often, you're very cute in them." said Hikaru.

"Did you guys… carry me over to the bed?" I asked.

They both shrugged.

"You can't do that! Did you or?" I started to say before once again Hikaru was in front of me with his arms placed firmly around my waist. He had me pulled in close.

"What if we did? You did the same for us." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up, you looked so…" I was again cut off.

"Looked what?" Kaoru asked, taking his place behind me, with his head rested on my shoulder.

"Adorable…" I whispered, and their eyes widened. They didn't expect me to be so open about it, and really I didn't expect it either, it just sort of slipped out. I closed my eyes. "_Don't allow yourself to do this"_ I told myself. "Shouldn't we go downstairs and meet up with the oth-" I gasped in the middle of my statement because of the next thing that took place. They both took it upon themselves to kiss my cheeks. My eyes shimmered again, and I broke out of their constricted embrace. "Stop," I demanded. "Please, just stop all of this! All of this teasing and getting close to me and calling me your toy! All of this needs to end, if it doesn't then… then we can't be friends anymore!" I was hysterical. Why was I so afraid? Why did I do nothing, but push people away? I didn't even let them respond… I was already out the door.

I raced down the stairs and found the other hosts in the lobby, but just kept heading for the exit. "Chelsea?" I heard Haruhi call to me confused, but I left without even a second glance.

The twins appeared soon after, and Haruhi turned to them expectantly. "What did you do to her now? She's really upset."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hikaru scoffed and crossed his arms. Kaoru stood beside him with a sadden expression melting on his face. His arms were crossed as well, but he gave off a genuine aura of sadness. Hikaru kept running his mouth, "She's just a damn Yankee who's afraid to get close to anyone!"

"Who does that sound like?" Haruhi said, mirroring his posture. Hikaru glared and looked away in response.

"I suppose that would make sense, the death of a loved one does tend to make people either antisocial or needy." stated the ever so clever and crafty Kyouya.

Everyone's attention was now on him, just the way he seemed to like it. Kaoru spoke up, "What do you mean death of a loved one?"

"The background check on Chelsea shows she lost her father at a very early age, and just recently lost her mother." Kyouya answered, pressing up his glasses.

The twins' mouths fell open. They had no idea. None of them did. Suddenly her haughty attitude made sense. When Hikaru looked over at his brother, Kaoru looked ashamed and above all, incredibly sad. It felt like a dagger in his chest seeing his brother so down, and deep inside, he felt the same way.

Sunday dragged on forever, and before I knew it, it was Monday again. All day I was depressed, I didn't even want to show up for school, and I told myself as soon as the last bell rang I was out of there. This place, along with the rest of the world, suddenly felt like a colorless prison. I wouldn't even think of their names, if I did, I'd probably crumble in front of all these rich kids. I took a trip to the restroom every class just to contain myself in a small stall for about three minutes, so I would not cry. I wouldn't shed a tear for them.

When the last bell sounded, I bolted up from my chair and rushed out the door. I just needed to get out of this place. Everyone that even slightly knew me would be in the third music room like always, so I decided I could just take my time. My last class was on the top floor of the building, so I took each step down the staircases very slowly. When I reached ground level I was only a couple right turns away from the exit, but I didn't get that far, when I turned the first corner, there stood Hikaru, waiting for me, and he was alone. Quickly I spun around on my heels and headed back the way I came, but he pursued me. Before I got too far he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pinning me to the wall. Why wasn't I ever a fast runner? Staring up into his cat eyes, he stood at what I mentally measured to be 5'9 and I myself was only 5'4 ½. His perfect hands were placed on either side of my head and he was leaning over me.

"Stop trying to run away… idiot." He hissed.

His words stung. I just wanted to go home. This was killing me.

"We get it now alright? Why didn't you tell us… your mother died?" He asked leaning in closer. "Why do you try to pretend everything's okay when it's not?"

How did he know? I was dumbfounded by his words, but managed to whisper, "The last thing I wanted to hear from everyone was _"Sorry about your mother"_ I didn't want to be accepted here out of sympathy!" I stared down at my feet, keeping my eyes away from his. They were only digging into my soul and trying to rip it free.

"Idiot Yankee," He growled, "Look at me." I refused to. I ignored his demand like he wasn't even there, and he forced me to look up by pushing my chin upward. "First of all, only assholes would say things like that to remind you about your loss, second of all, your real friends, the one's you've made in the host club, we'd only truly accept you for who you are." My eyes were starting to water. I had never heard his voice so forceful, "Don't rope us in with the people who have been treating you so poorly. Kaoru hasn't said much of anything since Sunday morning and I can't stand it! We only tease you because we see you as our friend. You stupid girl!" He was now yelling. If a principle had been around, he would have been taken to the disciplinary office. The hall fell dead silent, and… a tear slid down my cheek. I made him… so mad, and Kaoru… I made him sad.

"I… I'm sorry Hikaru… I'm… I'm sorry." I said looking down. "I am stupid… I tried… so hard not to show any weakness… I told myself I'd never cry again after mom died… and now…" I looked back up at him, and tears were flowing down my face like twin waterfalls. "…look at me… I'm pathetic…" I was crumbling, the exact thing I figured would happen if I saw or even thought of the Hitachiin twins, but in actual fact they never left my mind the moment I left my room at the Ootori building. No… from the day we met…

He stared at me with hard eyes, and then silenced my quivering lips with his index finger, "Shut up…" He wiped a tear from my cheek. "You're wrong… you're not pathetic… you're not stupid… just… scared and confused." He knew how it felt. I could hear it in his voice. "You haven't been able to talk to anyone… or lean on anyone since she died have you? You push people away… our world, and yours… because you figure that way you'll never be hurt by anyone else ever again, you won't have to worry about them leaving you." My eyes widened slowly, and more tears fell. "Please… stop crying…" He demanded, and then shook his head and leaned in as close as humanly possible, "No, you can cry… just if you have to… don't do it alone… lean on Kaoru and me." He whispered pleading, and then he filled the gap, and pressed his lips against mine. It felt like the world faded around us. I never expected my first kiss to end up like this. At first it was gentle and cautious, and then it became more strong and rough, before he pulled away. When I opened my eyes, the world had returned, but he still remained.

"H-Hikaru…" I choked his name.

"Let's… get you back where you belong." He whispered with a smile. It was the first time he ever smiled at me that way, completely sincere and happy. He then walked me to the third music room, and I heard the word I actually missed.

"Welcome," The hosts said in unison, except Kaoru, who was in a corner by himself. When he looked up and saw me with Hikaru, he jumped up from his chair. I closed the gap before he had the chance and hugged him.

"I am so sorry." I whispered in his ear.

He was shocked that I hugged him, but returned the embrace openly, "Already forgiven." He whispered back. It was so nice to hear his gentle voice again.

I couldn't deny it any further; I loved the twins so much it was almost unreal. Somehow we could relate to each other in such a way like no one else. _"Our world… and yours…" _Hikaru said. That was exactly how it felt for me, but if it came down to it… would I be able to choose between the two? I was getting ahead of myself. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy the time I could spend, with the both of them.

Author's note: This is not the last chapter, just thought I'd clarify that because it sort of sounded like one I could end on, but have no fear! This chapter was crucial to my character, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. What happens next I have yet to decide, but I think the mall might be involved… we'll see. Chapter 7 shall come soon! Leave me feedback and have a wonderful day!

P.S. Thank you to those who are reading and responding, it means so much to me.

~Kudos


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Now that I was back in company with the twins the week seemed to fly by. Each and every day I went to the host club, spent a little time with Haruhi, seeing how she was and then went to the twins' table and watched them put on little acts for their customers. Hikaru would always seduce his brother and leave a cliff hanger so the girls would wonder what he meant about punishment games or something of that matter. Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and the host club had just been dismissed. I was gathering my stuff into my bag. The twins didn't know it, but today I had my sketchbook out and was drawing them. It gave me something to do while I sat there.

The hosts got so used to my company that besides Haruhi, I was the only girl allowed to stay with them after hosting hours. I usually didn't stay too long, just long enough to say goodbye to Haruhi, and the twins. Honey always made it his goal to say goodbye to me first, before I got the chance to say it to him. Today, though they were speaking of Saturday plans. I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

"The hosts should have a get together tomorrow," Tamaki announced. "Since the mall was so successful the last time we went," I swore I saw Kyouya shoot a glare at him as he spoke, "We'll do it again, sometimes even we need a break from hosting correct?"

I felt a little down knowing it was only a host thing, but it was okay. I'd probably just sit around at home, get some cleaning done and play some video games or finish my Hitachiin sketch. Once Tamaki was done talking the twins came back over to me and sat down, "Have fun at the mall you guys." I told them.

They tilted their heads, "What do you mean? Aren't you coming?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "I thought this was just an activity for you hosts."

"Like we'd count you out Yankee," Hikaru said with a smirk. Yes, even after that little moment we had in the hallway, Hikaru still insisted on calling me by the little pet name he gave me.

"So I can come?" I asked surprised.

"Well, why not? Not like we could stop you if you suddenly decided to go to the mall that day," answered Kaoru.

"I suppose that's true…" I said rubbing my arm.

"We'll pick you up," Kaoru said with a smile.

"Be ready by noon," Hikaru instructed.

I nodded and gave them both a hug, obviously they still weren't used to my rare hugs, but as always they did return them, "I'll see you guys then." I called to them just as I walked out of the double-door music room.

The next morning when I woke up I followed my every day routine, until I got to breakfast. When I walked out into the kitchen which adjoined into the living room I froze in place. It was 11:30 and the twins were sitting in my living room! "How the hell did you-?" I started to say frantically.

"Didn't think it was actually true that Yankee's left a spare key under their welcome mats, but I guess I was wrong," Hikaru said, smirking as he swirled the key ring on his index finger. He then tossed it to me, and I just barely caught it.

"You guys are a half hour early I haven't even eaten yet!" I said crossing my arms, as my eyebrows pulled together in annoyance.

"We can take you out to eat," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Why are you here so early?" I was getting annoyed, no matter how cute Kaoru looked when he smiled that innocently.

"We wanted to see your apartment." They both said in unison.

"Not a whole lot to see." I said flatly.

"Least you keep in clean," Hikaru said leaning back against the couch and looking around.

I was so happy in that moment that I decided to clean last night. Taking a deep breath I sat down on the chair that was next to the couch they were sitting on.

Hikaru stared at me sort of glaring and I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"You can never make things easy and just sit between us can you?" He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Nope," I said smirking, and he was taken back by my sudden tease.

In response his eyebrow raised and he mirrored my smirk, "Oh really?" Getting up both of the twins took a seat on each arm of the chair and hugged me, resting their heads on mine. I was starting to get used to their snuggling, but at the same time it still brought my cheeks to a rosy hue.

I recalled the feeling of kissing Hikaru and my face only got redder, "Shouldn't we get going?" I murmured.

The twins humored my request and took my hands in theirs. They lead me out the door, and quickly I turned around to lock it. I heard Hikaru chuckling behind me.

Again I found myself riding in the twins' limo with them on either side of me. I suppose Kaoru remembered my appetite, because we stopped off at a local breakfast place to eat. We got a booth, me on one side and the twins on the other. Of course it couldn't be an ordinary breakfast. Kaoru insisted on feeding me a bite of his food and Hikaru was playing footsie with me under the table.

After breakfast we were back on the road, driving past the local mall, "Uh, guys we just passed the mall." I informed them.

They just smirked and Hikaru shook his head, "Yankee, calm down. We're going to the bigger mall, about a forty five minute drive from here."

I was getting antsy sitting in this limo. I wanted to get up and move around. We had already been driving for about an hour now. I never once went on an almost two hour drive just to go to a mall before.

"You look bored," Kaoru analyzed.

I shrugged, "Maybe a little. Not used to being on the road for this long."

"We could entertain you if you like," Hikaru said resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'd rather listen to my music," I said flatly. Hikaru told me when we first got in the limo that if I pulled out my MP3 player he'd take it from me.

He lifted his head, and ran his nose from my cheek down to my neck, breathing heavily to tickle me, and of course it worked, "I'd rather you not." He murmured and just pressed his lips against my neck. He didn't kiss me though; he was just teasing me, hoping to make me remember our precious moment previously. Of course it came back into my head. My face turned a deep red, and I looked away hesitantly.

Kaoru remained quiet. When I looked over at him, he looked sort of down. Slowly his gaze turned to the window and I was actually rather shocked he wasn't joining Hikaru by now.

"Kaoru?" I asked, my voice really gentle, especially for me.

He slowly turned back to look at me and I smiled at him. Maybe he felt invisible. I didn't want him to feel that way, not at all. Slowly but surely, he returned my smile and placed his hand on mine, before turning his attention back to the window. I stared down at our hands and slowly parted my fingers so his would fall entwined with mine. I think he noticed, because he squeezed his fingers against mine, and gently rubbed his thumb against the side of my hand.

For the rest of the car ride, we were all silent. Hikaru would run his hand through my hair every once and a while and Kaoru would tighten his grip on my hand every now and again, but for the most part words weren't exchanged. We were all happily content just being in each others' company.

Once, we arrived at the mall, the driver pulled up to the doors and let us out, then sped off. The twins walked on either side of me like they always did, swinging my hands back and forth as we went along. They informed me that the group was to meet up at the front entrance inside. When we walked in, the rest of the hosts were already there. Luckily we weren't too late, Haruhi said that she got a ride from Tamaki and despite that being one of the longest rides of her life, they only got there about ten minutes before we did. Kyouya was a late sleeper so as we pulled into the parking lot we noticed him being dropped off. The early birds were Mori and Honey, who arrived a half hour early. They didn't complain though, Honey decided to fill his time by getting a giant cookie, and it seemed Mori decided to get a blue raspberry slurpy.

Before I knew it however we all separated again. Kyouya was hungry because he hadn't ate, so him and Tamaki decided to go get a late lunch. Mori and Honey wanted to go to the small theme park deep inside the mall. That left Haruhi, the twins and me standing there wondering where to go first. "Actually," I said, "Think I'll use the restroom, I'll catch up." That said I started my long expedition, operation: mall restrooms.

I found the restrooms not even five minutes later, after that little trip I came out to see Kaoru standing there leaning against the railing waiting for me, alone once again. Did something happen between the twins the night before? They seemed really distant today…

"Hey Kaoru," I said walking up to him, "What're you doing here alone?"

He gave a me a small smile before replying with, "Hikaru and Haruhi went to go find one of the mall directories, so I just thought I'd come and make sure you wouldn't be alone encase they decided to walk off absent mindedly without you."

He was looking out for me. That made me genuinely smile. Kaoru always seemed to have that effect on me. "Thank you Kaoru."

His smile grew as he took my hand in his, and we started walking. We didn't get far before he stopped and glanced at a nearby picture booth, "Ever been in one of those before?" He asked.

I looked over to see what he was talking about, "A picture booth? A couple times with mom when I was little."

"Come on," He said pulling me toward it.

I laughed a bit, and tilted my head, "What makes you so curious?"

"I've never been in one before." That statement surprised me.

We took a seat inside the booth and Kaoru started messing with the buttons, "How does it work exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Uh," How could I explain this? Wasn't it obvious? "Well, you put some money in the slot, pick a border for your picture, take up to about three pictures, and then choose your favorite one to be printed off for you to keep. Normally you get about three copies, one large and two wallet sized."

He nodded quietly, and distributed some change into the machine's receiver and started flipping through the borders, "Which one do you like?" He asked me.

I stared at the screen and looked for the one that seemed to fit us the best, there was an orange and baby blue one that read _Best Friends_ across the top; for some reason it reminded me of the Hitachiin twins. I pictured them hugging each other with dreamy eyes and smirked subconsciously, "How about that one?" I asked.

He nodded again and selected it, "And now?"

"We pose." I answered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. I noticed later on we both had shy smiles. Kaoru was certainly different when we were alone together. We had ten seconds to think up the next pose, "Sit on my lap." He said with a grin.

My face turned bright red, "Why?" I asked.

"Come on," He said taking my hand and helping me onto his lap. He then took his hand and led my eyes to his. We both smiled and the picture took.

"One more," I said slowly sliding off his lap to be sit beside him again.

Kaoru thought about it for a time, and there was only five seconds left, we needed to do something or this last one would be useless. He snapped his fingers, held my face in his soft and gentle hands, and then gently kissed me on the lips. Luckily the camera caught my eyes closed the second before they were wide open. When he released, I was dazed. He smiled happily and his face turned a bright red. Looking back at the screen, without asking for my opinion, he clicked the last picture, and it started to print.

"You seem quiet suddenly," He stated.

I looked down at my lap and shook my head, "Sorry." I really was not used to this type of attention.

We got out of the booth and collect the pictures, "You can have the big one, and I'll take the wallet sized ones." He said, tearing off the big picture and handing it to me, then putting the other one's in his wallet.

I put the picture in one of my cargo short's pockets, and we started to walk again, "Wonder where Haruhi and Hikaru are?"

"Haruhi said something about a book store, so let's try to find it." He answered.

We found the mall directory and soon enough we made it to the book store. Hikaru had on a set of headphones listening to previews of songs on a CD, but Haruhi wasn't anywhere in sight.

We walked up to Hikaru and he pulled the sample headphones down to his shoulders, "Took you long enough." He complained, "Get lost or something?"

Kaoru shrugged and took a CD off the shelf, "What are you listening to?" He asked him, changing the subject.

"I'm going to go find Haruhi," I said, and headed off into the book section. I found myself inside the artist section of books and was actually sort of pleased I stumbled upon it. They were selling sketchbooks, but they were a little pricey. Then I realized I left my money at home. I was a little disappointed, but I shrugged it off and was about to leave the aisle when I noticed Hikaru blocking the entrance.

"You like drawing and I can tell you want it, so why don't you buy it?" He asked, his voice gave off an annoyed tone.

"I left my money at home," I said, feeling a little stupid about forgetting such an essential when going to the mall.

He came forward and plucked the sketchbook off the shelf and handed it to me, "I'll get it for you then, I need to pay for this CD anyway," He said holding up the CD for me to see.

"You don't have to Hikaru, I can always get a cheaper one when I go out grocery shopping or somethi-" I started to say.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it." He said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling guilty.

"You act like I'm as poor as you are." He said flatly.

Now I was a little offended, "Thanks a lot…" I growled.

"You're welcome Yankee." He was getting back at me for my sarcasm earlier that morning. Taking the sketchbook from me, he started for the pay counter. I followed dragging my feet the whole way.

After he paid for our desired items he handed the sketchbook back to me and I hugged it against my body, "Thank you Hikaru." I murmured.

He just nodded, and we went to meet back up with Kaoru who was now lounging about with Haruhi.

"What should we do now?" I wondered aloud.

"We could go meet up with Mori and Honey-Senpai." Haruhi answered, "They went to the theme park; might give us something to do."

We all agreed on it, and made our way to the theme park. Half of it was inside the mall and the other half was outside. There were rides, entertainment, and a small water park. Truth be told I wasn't interested in any of it. I just wanted a quiet place to sit down and draw. Course I didn't exactly have a pencil on me. I followed behind the three of them quietly, examining each thing we passed. The twins wanted to go on a rollercoaster, and I automatically refused to go. For once they let me do as I pleased, guess because they could see the fear in my eyes. Haruhi told me she wanted to go find Mori and Honey so I just nodded and told her I'd wait for the twins and meet up with them later.

Finally, I got a chance to sit on a bench. Nearby was a small place to buy cotton candy. The guy was keeping track of sales the old fashion way, paper and pencil. I asked him if I could borrow one if his pencils, and to my surprise he nodded and gave me a freshly sharpened one. I contemplated what to doodle, not like I had a lot of time to do anything fancy. I was sure the twins would get bored with the rides eventually like they got tired of just about every thing else. There was a nearby carousel, and I watched it turn a few times before I flipped open to the first page and started quickly jotting it down.

Good thing for me was that I could get a whole lot down in a short period of time. I was already working on the detail of the animals that were attached to the machine before I heard a voice mumble, "That's pretty good." I snapped out of my focus and turned around to see the twins hovering over my shoulders. Hikaru was the one that commented before.

"I noticed you were also drawing yesterday after school," Kaoru said, "I had no idea you liked to draw."

"I normally don't do it much outside the apartment." I said, blushing. I wasn't used to other people looking at my drawings.

They sat down on either side of me, "Where did Haruhi go?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, she went to find Mori and Honey." I answered.

"And left you all alone?" Kaoru asked.

"I wanted to wait for you guys." I murmured.

They smiled at the thought that I was thinking about them. Draping their arms around my shoulders they both moved in closer.

They urged me to keep drawing, and despite the fact that I didn't like people watching me draw I kept going. Eventually I got sort of used to them staring at the progression on the page. We must have sat there for an hour or so, because before we knew it, the rest of the hosts found us.

"There you guys are," Haruhi announced, "It's about seven, think we should start heading back. Dad'll be worried if I'm out too late."

We all agreed it was time to head home. We all said our goodbyes and went back the way we came: Honey and Mori, Haruhi and Tamaki, Kyouya solo, and myself with the twins. The drive home didn't seem as long as the drive to the mall, but I guess I must have been really worn out because on the way home I fell asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. I always fell asleep on long car rides as a kid; guess I still did from time to time.

When we arrived at my building, Kaoru woke me up, and they both walked me to my apartment. I unlocked the door, thanked them for a good time, and wished them good night. Before I could step in however, they both took me off guard by hugging me, and before walking away. I smiled shyly and headed inside. Locking the door behind me, I put my new sketchbook on the coffee table, went into my room, hopped onto my bed and slipped off my shoes. Lying back I pulled out the picture of Kaoru and I and I felt myself smile again. Setting it on my nightstand I flicked off the light switch and slowly dozed off into dreamland. Later, that night my eyes bolted open remembering that I had forgotten to return the pencil back to Mr. Cotton Candy.

Author's notes: I am sorry the last little bit was rushed, but this was such a long chapter that I needed to wrap it up. Forgive me! *hopes I don't get a rusty spork thrown at me* Anyways I shall write chapter 8 in the near future. Leave me feedback as always, and have a wonderful day. ^^ Thank you for the support readers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

KaoruxOCxHikaru

The next morning was Sunday, and usually that was my lazy day where I picked up the apartment and did my laundry, that sort of thing. Today would be different though; today I would walk into my kitchen after a nice shower, with my hair wrapped in towel and no make up on my face except maybe the left over eyeliner from yesterday and hear a knock at the door. It caught me off guard; I was just about to make some French toast for breakfast. Pulling off the towel, I rapidly ran my fingers through my hair in all directions, which gave it a messy look, and opened the door. My face turned a bright red when my eyes locked onto Hikaru's, who was standing right in front of the door with Kaoru peaking over his shoulder.

"Wow, wet hair looks nice on you Yankee." Hikaru teased reaching out for a strand of my hair and twisting it around his index finger.

I pulled back and that gave them the initiative to come in. Slowly out of reflex I closed the door behind me, and watched as they sat down on my couch like the day before.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"We were bored at home," answered Kaoru.

"So we decided to come and spend the day with you," Hikaru continued.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled, slowly walking back into the kitchen. Even though I didn't expect it, the twins being here somehow made this Sunday a little more exciting.

"What cha making?" Kaoru asked curiously, following me into the kitchen.

"Just some simple French toast; nothing fancy like you're used to." I answered.

"I've never had that before…" I looked over to see him looking as cutely curious as ever and I actually blushed from it.

Hikaru came into the kitchen next, examining his surroundings as he went, "Why don't you make us some too?" He asked.

"I will if you want me to," I said tilting my head a little.

"Please and thank you," Kaoru said, as he pulled himself up onto the counter, sitting like a child would watching his mother cook.

I began preparations for our breakfast, French toast didn't take all that long, but I knew it was really filling like pancakes or waffles so I didn't make a whole lot of extra. I made the table, and they both sat down and took a bite. I was nervous of their reactions but they both seemed to honestly like it, "Where did you learn to cook?" asked Kaoru.

I sat down and took a bite. "Well, mom taught me a few things when she could, but mostly I had to teach myself." I said with a nod.

The twins looked at each other, and then back to me, Kaoru was afraid to ask this next question, but he couldn't help but wonder, "What was your mother like?"

I paused for a moment, and I think they thought I was offended by them, "My mom… she was strong person, she never gave up, even after dad died after only a year of them being married. I didn't know my dad that well, but mom always said I looked just like him. Mom was working two jobs, so I didn't get to spend a great deal of time with her. Every once and while she'd take a weeks vacation though while I was off for the summer, I always looked forward to it, because instead of my mom being the stereotyped workaholic, she would actually put forth the effort to make sure we had a good time," I paused again, smiling to myself and then chuckled a little before I continued, "This one time we went to my uncle's lake, I was really little at the time and I accidentally fell off the dock. I have never been the strongest swimmer and I was sure I wasn't going to make it, my lungs felt like they were going to explode…" I stared down at my plate, "But mom hopped in and saved me in the nick of time. My mom was like my life support… anytime something went wrong she'd save me… sometimes I wonder if it was my fault she had to work so hard… if I was the reason that she…" I felt my eyes swelling up with tears, but forced them back and choked out the word, "died…"

The twins looked at me astonished. Slowly I started eating away at the French toast to keep my mind occupied, "The reason she was your life support was because you were her life." murmured Hikaru.

My eyes widened and I froze in place.

"She was your mother Chelsea, she was doing whatever it took to make you happy. She didn't die because it was your fault, she died loving you with all of her heart." Kaoru reassured, placing his hand on mine.

I dropped my fork, and let my hair fall in front of my face, so they couldn't see me cry. Picking up my plate that was nearly cleaned I scrapped off the rest of the food into the trash and set it in the sink, leaning against the counter, I stared down at the sink filled with water, and watched as one of my tears dropped and made ripples once it made contact.

Kaoru walked up behind me, placed a hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around to face him, when my eyes met his, he pulled me in tight, I lost whatever grip I had, and started to cry. Hikaru came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist, resting his head against my back, listening to the entanglement of my heartbeats.

I did as Hikaru instructed, I learned that if I were to cry, to let it be on their shoulders. That they were my best friends and as such I could trust that they wouldn't judge me for my weaknesses. The things that made me break down. They didn't mind holding me until the storm blew over. Yes, when the twins wanted to be, they were incredibly kind.

As the day went by I played a number of board games with the twins, and watched a couple movies with them as well. They never once complained, which I expected at least Hikaru to do once or twice. Toward the end of the last movie we watched, all three of us were wrapped in a blanket on the couch, the twins were snuggled against me like always, and honestly, it was nice not to be so alone for a change.

It was about 7 o'clock now, and the credits started to roll, "Hey guys, I want to show you something." I said wiggling out from between them and putting on my hoodie. Grabbing my key I opened the door.

"Outside?" Hikaru asked.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"Just follow me," I said with a grin.

They humored me and after I locked the door behind us, I started up the nearby staircase.

"Where are you taking us Yankee?" asked Hikaru flatly.

"Just be patient." I answered.

When we got to the top of the stairs there was a door. Pushing it open, I walked out onto the rooftop of the building and motioned for them to come forward. When they came out they found themselves in awe at the sight. For upon the rooftop one got a very good view of the sunset. I walked up between them and smiled, "Pretty huh?"

They couldn't speak. Their eyes shimmered brilliantly and that made me very happy. To see them react so strongly. "The first day I was here, I came up here exploring and the first thing I saw was this." I stared at the radiant colors all around us. The twins reach out their hands in search for mine, and I took them openly. We stood there until the sun finally disappeared, and the stars came out.

I figured it was about 8 by now. "We have school tomorrow…"

"We should probably be heading home." nodded Hikaru.

They walked me down to my room and we stood there quietly, having a strangely awkward moment, "We'll see you tomorrow okay?" asked Kaoru hugging me goodnight.

I nodded, and looked at Hikaru wondering if he was going to hug me, but he looked to Kaoru, "Kaoru, you go on ahead, I forgot something in the apartment." Kaoru looked surprised and nodded. He flashed one more innocent smile my way before heading down the steps.

I looked at Hikaru sort of confused, but unlocked the door and stepped in, "What did you forget Hikaru?" I asked him and then turned around to face him.

Quickly, he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I froze, but my mind started to go a million miles per hour. After a moment passed he pulled away, "I didn't want to forget that." He whispered and then winked at me.

My face flushed a bright red and I looked down sheepishly, "See you tomorrow… Yankee," He said turning and walking out of my apartment. Slowly, after a pause I closed the door behind him.

Once Hikaru got to the limo he got in and sat down next to his brother. Kaoru looked over at his brother suspiciously, "That was fast. What did you forget?" he asked.

"I had it with me the whole time." Hikaru answered flipping out his cell phone as evidence.

Kaoru's eyes slowly drifted away from his brother's as he stared out his window. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he really couldn't figure out why.

The next day at Ouran felt like it dragged on. I just wanted the last bell to ring so I could see the twins again. This became a daily routine, and each day my anticipation felt like it grew. When the last bell rang, I hurried out of my class, just to be stopped in the hallway by Kaoru who was leaning against the wall outside the door, "Hey Kaoru… what's up?" I thought something bad happened. Was Hikaru hurt?

Kaoru blushed and looked down at his feet. His face was sort of sad looking, "Kaoru?" I asked.

"Chelsea I was wondering…" He started to say.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"The Ouran dance is coming up… so would you… go with me?" He asked, looking up at me with child like eyes and a flushed face.

I was relieved that nothing was wrong but then my face turned a bright red. Like I could refuse such a request, Kaoru was just too adorable, "Of course I'll go with you Kaoru." I replied with a smile.

He looked surprised by my answer and then immediately became bubbly with enthusiasm. He then put his arm around my shoulder, "Come on, let's go to the host club."

I was surprised that Kaoru asked me. I couldn't dance, and I hated wearing dresses, but I supposed for Kaoru I would grin and bare it. Then something hit me, as I'm sure it showed on my face. What about Hikaru?

Author's notes: I shouldn't have made them ate before getting a chance to eat myself *starving*. This chapter is sort of haunting to me, and I'm not sure why. The part with her talking about her mom was supposed to be a break through with the character and I think it let her feel she could depend on the twins more. This time Hikaru and Kaoru each had a moment with her, but back in the limo was Kaoru showing a hint of jealousy for a change? Looks like things are starting to stir. What will happen next? I'll probably write this weekend guys, but next week I may take a few days off to catch up on some art that needs to be done so if I take a bit longer to post up new chapters please be patient with me. As always feedback is more than welcome and have a wonderful weekend ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

KaoruxOCxHikaru

When we got to the third music room I was sort of glad the twins had claimed a table beside the window. For some reason I suddenly didn't feel like talking all that much. I put the earphones in my ears and listened to my music while sitting on the windowsill and watching the birds soar by. I was sort of envious of them, they were so free, and although I felt freer than I have ever before, something told me my bird cage wasn't very far away.

I felt someone pluck one of the earphones out of my ear and turned around to see Hikaru grinning at me, "Hey Hikaru." I murmured.

"Don't act too happy to see me," He scoffed, as he lifted himself onto the other side of the sill to face me, "You're very antisocial today."

"Just tired…" I mumbled. Really I was just making an excuse; I honestly didn't know what had me so down.

Hikaru kicked one of my feet off the sill and I nearly lost my balance and fell. He chuckled and asked, "Are you awake yet?"

I glared at him and put my foot back up on the sill, "Could you _try_ not to pick on me once and a while?"

He frowned, "What did I do?"

Honestly, I had no idea what he had done, but for some reason I was being sort of cruel to him.

"Hey Yankee!" He growled, "Answer me."

I was being childish. I couldn't answer him so I just didn't. I kept looking out the window like he wasn't even there anymore. For some reason, by ignoring him, the undefined sadness I was feeling that day grew. I just couldn't talk to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him. Some stirred turmoil was rushing through his system, and with that, he left me there. I watched him walk away, and felt myself wanting to call him back, but it was like I had no voice anymore.

I left the host club the same time as the rest of the girls did that day. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be by myself for a while. That night I was haunted by nightmares, and as expected they had the twins in them… every last one of them. I woke up in a sweat, and it appeared that I overslept so I was rushing through my morning shower, and I skipped breakfast completely. I just needed to get to school. On my long walk there I felt a strange pulsation. I didn't recognize it at first, but it was one of my visions. I hadn't had one in such a long time, but something about it read a bad omen.

The day dragged on far worse then the last. I was sure I'd aged five years by the time the last bell of the day sounded. Gathering up my things, I was the last one to shuffle out of the classroom. When I turned the corner, there stood Hikaru in the exact same place as his brother the previous day. Hikaru and I seemed to follow a tread with this whole meeting in the hallway thing, and every time he didn't look too happy. This was probably going to be about yesterday; so I just took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Hikaru," It was meant to come off as every other greeting, but instead it was a hushed whisper.

He leaned into me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "I wanted to ask you something."

"If it's about yesterday, look I know I was being a jerk, can we just forget about it? I dunno what got into me." I answered.

He shook his head, "Despite that being true," He always had to insult me, "I wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me on Friday." My face lost all its color.

"Didn't Kaoru tell you he asked me yesterday?" I asked.

He frowned in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Exactly how it sounds? "Kaoru came to me after class and asked me to go with him Friday. I figured he would have told you by now."

Hikaru looked down at the floor, "I see…" He mumbled. After a moment of awkward silence, he put his hands in his pockets and turned around, "Let's go to the host club."

"Uh wait, Hikaru?" I said grabbing at his sleeve. Slowly he looked back over his shoulder. He had a look on his face that even I couldn't read, "If it bothers you I'll tell him I can't go."

He shook my hand off his arm and looked forward, "Don't worry about it."

I felt a dagger being twisted into my chest as I followed him into the music room. With each step I took, the more and more sick to my stomach I felt. We were almost there when I stopped. He heard my footsteps stop so he turned his head to look at me again, and I was looking at the floor, trying not to feel too dizzy and faint. Was this… a panic attack? I hadn't had one in years, so why now? Mom always got worried when she saw my warning signs, because she knew how painful they were to me. My heart raced so fast it was like a minor heart attack. I got sweaty palms and became even paler than usual.

I looked up at Hikaru and it looked like I was seeing double, no triple of him, "I think I'm just going to go home…" I murmured and turned around to walk back down the steps. As I was about to take my first step down the stairs I grew light headed and started to fall back, from that moment on, everything went black. What was going on with me lately? Was it guilt? I sort of felt like… I was tearing the Hitachiin twins apart. It was making me so upset that… my panic attacks are coming back?

When I woke up, I was on one of the fancy sofas in the third music room, with an ice pack on my head, and Hikaru and Kaoru right there by my side. I was still foggy on the situation, but when they looked relieved to see me awaken, I smiled, even though my face felt numb.

"What happened?" I figured it was after hosting hours because it was pretty tranquil in the room. Soon the other hosts gathered around.

"Chelsea, do you have a record of medical problems of any sort?" Kyouya asked. I recognized his voice.

"No, never been to the hospital once. I was in the emergency room for a case of pink eye, but that's a long story." I mumbled half dazed, "I have had panic attacks before, not recently, but I guess I just got a little too stressed out today…"

"We'll take you home so you don't have to walk." Hikaru said with a nod.

"You don't have to do that," I whispered in response, "I've already caused enough of a panic." Excuse the pun.

"If you collapsed again on the way home we'd feel terrible." Kaoru said taking my hand and rubbing his thumb against it.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that…" I mumbled.

I knew I couldn't argue with them. The Hitachiins were my weakness. They had the power to make me worry so much, that it brought a panic attack to the surface, something I hadn't suffered from in years.

That night the twins tried to argue that they should stay the night and keep an eye on me, but I told them I'd be fine and not to worry. After much discussion and against their own better judgment, it was a hug, smooch on the cheek and farewell from them. Every morning following that however, they came to pick me up so I wouldn't faint on my way to school. Finally, Friday came, that night the dance would be held. I didn't have time all week to get a dress, but for some reason I thought there might be one in my closet that grandpa packed while I wasn't looking.

When I checked my closet, hanging in the very back was the dress that my mom wore the night of the first date with my dad. She had kept it all these years just for me. It was a lovely shade of baby boy blue; long in the back and short enough in front just to see whatever shoes I'd be sporting. Shoes… I didn't own a single pair of high heels. There wasn't any in my closet either. I had to think of something, the dance started in two hours and Kaoru said he'd pick me up. I tapped my forehead with my index finger trying to think. There was a nearby store, maybe I'd get lucky. I raced out of the apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door behind me and ran down the street to the store. Once inside I went straight for the shoe department. I found a pair of light blue heels that would just have to do; I didn't have time to try them on.

I quickly paid and rushed back out of the door and back home. That trip had taken me a total of twenty five minutes, and I still had to shower, fix my hair and put on my make up. Seriously why did girls go to these lengths just for a stupid dance? I went through the list of things that needed to be done, and decided curls in my hair would have to do. After putting on the dress I slipped the shoes on and when I went to stand up I nearly fell over. This was going to be a long night.

Then the doorbell rang, and sure enough, Kaoru was there right on schedule. He marveled over my appearance, but I couldn't compare to just how handsome he looked in a dress shirt and a black satin vest. He held out his hand to me to guide me to the limo, and I stumbled a couple of times on the way.

I was surprised when we got in and there was no Hikaru in sight, "Where's Hikaru?" I asked him.

"He went there early to help the club with any final preparations," Kaoru answered, never letting go of my hand, "You look lovely." He whispered.

I smiled gently and shook my head, "Nah, I'm nothing special. I'm actually surprised you asked me…"

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because there are so many beautiful girls at school… I'm the ugly duckling and they're swan princesses," I said tilting my head.

"Underneath that exterior they are empty Chelsea. They hold nothing special inside them. You, you're exterior mirrors your interior."

"Yes, extremely-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Beautiful." He finished for me. Of course I was going to say something along the lines of hideous, disturbing, or something to that extent, "They can't hold a candle to who you are."

I stared at Kaoru for a long time and smiled. Even if I didn't believe what he was saying, the fact that _he_ was saying it, made me feel special.

"Well not even the great King Idiot can be compared to how handsome you look tonight." I said with a grin.

"Oh I know," He agreed, and we both laughed.

Something about Kaoru was so magical. He was so perfect that, if I thought about if for a long time, I could see myself falling for him. For the rest of the ride he let me rest my head on his shoulder. He'd fiddle with the curls in my hair and I felt so relaxed after such a haywire week that if the car ride had been much longer I probably would have fallen asleep, but soon the limo came to a stop, and I heard Kaoru coo the words, "We're here." in my ear.

Author's notes: Wow Chapter 9, feels like I just started this thing and the sad part is I'll probably only write maybe 3 more chapters. If there's strong demand for it to continue past the point of which I want it to end, perhaps I'll add a chapter from time to time. I really have enjoyed this story. It's made me fall for the Hitachiin twins even more ^^; I'll probably update again tomorrow, but if I'm slower to update within the next week it's simply because I have some things that need to be done. Have a wonderful weekend all!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

KaoruxOCxHikaru

We came to the double doors and he let me inside. Once I took a step in I was taken back by how lovely the set up was. Roses lined the second story in intricate fashions, the chandeliers had purposely dimming light bulbs placed for the occasion to set the mood of whatever melodies would play, and everyone was dressed wonderfully. It was like walking onto the set of a Disney Princess Ballroom or something.

"You seem stunned," Kaoru said, still with my hand in his.

"I've never been to a dance before." I replied still in awe.

Right now the music was calm and people were just standing around. Only a few actually had a partner and were dancing. This place could use more upbeat music than just three violinist strumming away. I wondered if this was all these kids listened to. Even in a dress it still had a hidden pocket at the hip, mom was always prepared like that. I had my MP3 player tucked away, but if I had to I _would_ find the sound system in this place and hook it up. These rich kids needed some sort of thrill. There was even four large speakers on each corner of the room that weren't even being used. I dunno about them but I certainly felt cheated.

Then suddenly it came to everyone's attention why there was speakers. Up at the top of the balcony stood Blondie with a microphone. The music faded, and he spoke, "Welcome Ouran High to the annual Ballroom Dance." Girls cheered and swooned just by his presence. I was probably the only girl who looked unenthused, "At the end of tonight one lucky lady will be chosen for her wonderful dance efforts to receive a kiss on the cheek from yours truly." He batted his eyes like he was high and mighty, "So have a wonderful time and remember…" he winked, and almost the entire group of girls fell to their knees.

I looked over at Kaoru with an annoyed look, and he had to cover up his mouth to muffle his laughter. "It's so funny," he said between his giggling, "You're the only girl besides well… Haruhi who doesn't swoon by just the sight of him." he said with a smirk.

"He's just not my type." I said with a shrug. The music started up again and it was the same melody the violinists were playing last time, "Is this all they know how to play?"

"It can sound sort of repetitive after a while huh? Tamaki hired them for the opening of the dance. The real music should start soon." He said with his small smile.

Every time he smiled that way I wanted to hug him, but then something occurred to me. I hadn't seen Hikaru yet, "Wonder if Hikaru's around here." I said aloud.

I noticed that Kaoru showed signs of nervousness; he bit his lower lip, "I'm sure he is." he whispered lowly.

My eyebrow perked. Did they have a fight earlier or something? "Hey Kaoru, is something wrong?" I said looking into his bright cat like eyes.

He stared at me sort of sadly, but shook his head and took my hand. The music tempo changed into something different and he guided me out to the dance floor.

"Kaoru I can't dance." I protested.

"Of course you can," he replied. He guided me through the waltz and all I could do was try to keep from stepping on his feet. My movements were sloppy, but I tried to hold it together as much as possible. He chuckled at me, seeing how red my face turned with each step we took. Finally he spun me into a dip and my face was so red it felt like my face was going to melt. His face was just inches away from mine and he was smirking, much like his brother usually did.

"K-Kaoru…" I murmured, and he pulled me up, spinning me out and back in so my back was against his stomach, with his head rested against my shoulder.

"Yes?" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't know what to say, I was to enveloped in the moment. His arms wrapped gently around my hips, with his fingers laced with mine. The sweet smell of his cologne teasing my nose. His lips gently pressed against my earlobe, as I felt his warm breath entering my ear. I felt sedated. This moment was so perfect, I could never put into words how I felt right then.

He didn't question me a second time. He just swayed our bodies back and forth to the calming sounds of the violin. Why did the music have to end? I had never felt more happy than this moment. Kaoru awoke my caged heart just by being around him. My stomach was fueled by the butterflies.

When the music faded, he spun me around again to face him, and started to cradle my face with his hands, "Thank you for coming with me tonight." he whispered.

All I could do was nod in response. How could the girls look at Tamaki like he was the Prince when the real Princes were Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru…? Why did he keep coming up in my head? Kaoru and Hikaru… Hikaru and Kaoru… there was no me involved there. The twins… was I really pulling them apart?

"Kaoru…" I murmured again, "E-excuse me…" my voice tripped up as almost did my foot as I scampered away to the bathroom to have a moment alone. I stared in the mirror blankly. What was I doing? I shouldn't have ever accepted Kaoru's invitation. I should have made up some dumb excuse that I couldn't go to the dance. Should I leave? Should I say something's come up? But what? I just couldn't live with myself knowing that in the back of my mind… I was pulling the twins apart. I felt a pulsation shoot through my system, it wasn't a vision this time… no it was the start of what could quite possibly be another panic attack. I started to shake and my palms were sweaty.

Just then one of the girls came walking out the bathroom stall. It was one of the twins' customers, and the moment she laid eyes on me, she looked like she was going to drown me in one of the toilets, "Ever since you came along…" she hissed. "The twins haven't been the same… why don't you just go back where you belong?" She growling washing her hands and then drying them off, "No matter how nice they are to you it's just sympathy for your dead mother." she started to head for the exit of the bathroom, "You don't belong here… you're an outcast Yankee… no wonder your mom died. She probably didn't want anything to do with you either." That said she left.

There I stood by myself, feeling completely alone. I felt another shock to my system and leaned against the wall. The girls hated me here, but the mom comment. That was a little too much as far as I was concerned. Normally I would have followed her out and gave her a piece of my mind, but I just couldn't move right now. I was actually hurt by her words. I had grown so soft in the past month and a half. The twins… I had… hurt their relationship. I felt tears develop in my eyes and turned my head toward the mirror, looking at the ashamed reflection I wish I didn't have to call my own. I had never cried this easily before. The twins had made me much more emotional in such a short amount of time. What was this feeling?

Wiping away my tears I headed out of the bathroom and was on my way back to the ballroom when I heard a voice from behind me only a few feet away, "Yankee." It growled.

I turned to face him. Hikaru was standing there with his arms crossed, and tears filled my eyes once again, "H-Hikaru…" I choked.

"Shut up." He commanded, and I took a step back out of reflex, "I haven't seen you all night." He said coming toward me, "Why are you crying?" I wasn't just crying now, but trembling. Now that he was right in front of me I stared up into his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the nearby wall, fully indulging himself in my lips. My eyes sparkled, but this was so wrong. All of this. I couldn't be with either one of them. I couldn't let him kiss me anymore. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall above my head. When he finally released my lips, I closed my eyes tightly.

"Hikaru, this is wrong let me go. I can't… I can't do these things with you and Kaoru anymore." my eyes shot open, and more tears followed.

"Don't say things like that," He murmured, pressing his forehead against mine.

"No, Hikaru, I am serious. This has to stop. I saw the pain in Kaoru's eyes! You and him fought! You are dividing and it's my fault!" I growled, and his eyes opened to meet mine.

"Fought?" He mumbled, "We didn't fight… things have just been a little different between us lately."

"It's my fault… and I will not be the one who separates you two!" I said, my eyes shimmering again.

He just smirked and murmured, "Stupid Yankee." before pressed his lips against mine again.

"H-Hikaru..?" both our eyes bolted open when we heard Kaoru's faint whisper.

HIkaru slowly pulled away from me and we both looked over to see Kaoru standing there trembling. His head down, with his bangs shadowing his eyes, "Kaoru," I was starting to panic, "This isn't what it looks like." I felt my heart jump up into my throat.

"If you wanted to be with Hikaru tonight…" Kaoru's voice cracked, "You could have just said something, ya know?"

"Kaoru, I was the one that-" Hikaru started to say, but Kaoru held his hand up, so he wouldn't continue.

"Goodnight Chelsea." Kaoru choked before turning and walking away. I stopped breathing the moment I swear I saw a tear escape his eyes and stream down his cheek.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, but his brother continued until he was out the door.

"Follow him." I commanded Hikaru. His eyes met mine again, "I mean it." I said, "follow him, embrace him, and whatever you do, whatever he does, don't let go." I whispered, my eyes tracing the tiles on the floor.

He hesitated, now holding my hands between our waists, "Just go dammit!" I yelled.

Without a word, Hikaru let go of my hands and quickly pursued his brother. I watched him until he disappeared out the doors.

I found another exit, and started for home. As I walked home one of my heels broke, and I nearly twisted my ankle. Tonight was a nightmare. I stopped at the nearest trashcan, took off my heels and walked the rest of the way home barefoot; not caring whether I'd step on something sharp or not. I hadn't felt this hollow since I heard that mom died. How would I go to school again Monday? The only way to keep the twins together was for me to separate myself from them. Every time I thought of how much I loved them, I whimpered so loudly I was sure a dog would howl at my grief.

I was so stupid, to think I actually had found my place here. So stupid to get caught up in the whirlwind of love with two boys. I told myself I wouldn't be the one to tear apart such an unbreakable bond. Be the one that made them frown instead of smile in the most beautiful way imaginable. Never in my life had I seen such perfect smiles…

When I got home, it was hard to put the key into the keyhole of my apartment door. My eyes hurt so badly from crying so hard. My feet stung from the icy cold pavement I had walked on previously. Once inside I was heading for my room when the phone rang, I was afraid to answer from fear it was one of the twins, but the caller ID proved that it was an out of area call. I didn't know what to expect when I answered the phone, but when I did… "Hello…?" I said distantly. I never expected that the nightmare could become worse. "What…?"

Grandpa passed away that night.

Author's Notes: _ yeah, what a depressing chapter _ T.T don't hate me. At least this isn't the last chapter! More will come! Had to bring some drama to the table =P I'll update again soon! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_KaoruxOCxHikaru_

_Death is such an inconvenience, especially to those who are affiliated with the one who passed away. Saying goodbye for a time is never easy, but what happens when you can never say hello ever again…? When you realize the last embrace you ever gave someone will forever more be the last. The last words you uttered to them will be the last memory you both ever share. And what if that last time you had with them wasn't a pleasant memory? The guilt one must feel knowing they can't ever take it back. The regret of feeling you didn't spend enough time with them… while you had the chance._

_First dad, then mom, and now grandpa… I felt like every one of their deaths was my fault. Not many people experience so much death, especially people so close to them, in such a short lifespan of sixteen years. Was I just a magnet for bad luck? The ant hill perched below the magnifying glass of destruction and false hope? And to top it all off, I was alone… again._

_Packing wasn't that hard. I didn't bring very much to begin with. Luckily not much food was going to be wasted; my cabinets were nearly empty. I had called Ouran High Sunday morning to tell them of my sudden departure, and also said I was moving back home. I had only been there for about a month, but despite all the bad that took place only nights before, I hadn't been happier anywhere else. For a little while, I felt wanted, loved and best of all, like I belonged, but that was all wishful thinking. I was always the outcast. The freak with her own style, who dyed her hair fire red and wore eyeliner, and listened to her music loud enough to silence the world around her. Yeah, that was me. I was in my world, and mine alone. I tried to fool myself into thinking I was happily content with that lifestyle, until I moved to Japan…_

_I wanted so badly to go to Ouran one last time, to see it one last time… to see them_, one last time. To hear the word, _"Welcome" _one final time… but I didn't. Instead I just got on the quickest plane and retreated like a coward. I was worried if I saw them again… that I would break down… besides, like they'd want to see me anyway. Hopefully now with me out of the picture the twins would recover in no time and be as close as I saw them the first time they smiled at me.

Their smiles… what a gift Heaven granted me, to see those beautiful smiles…

The whole flight home I tried to cancel out the world with my music, but every love song on my shuffle list caused me tear up, they made me think of those two… I just couldn't go back one last time. I couldn't face them. I didn't want the last thing I had said to them to be _"Goodbye"_.There would be nothing _good_ about it.

When the plane landed, I arrived at Grandpa's house an hour later being escorted by a taxi. They were going to have his service there, and then drive his casket to the graveyard later that evening, after which, close family members were invited to see if Grandpa left anything behind for them in his will. I was invited, but grandpa had already done a lot for me while he was alive. Expecting anything else from him would be greedy and selfish.

I wondered if anyone else would take me now. I kind of hoped I could just live on my own and support myself. I didn't mind the idea at all; it was nice living alone. _Alone…_

The funeral was a real drag, as all funerals usually are. I went up to grandpa's casket one final time while no one else was around, and just had a quiet moment with him. I had memories of when I was little flashing back into my head like watching an old beat up projector screen fighting to stay alive. We did a lot of things over the summer, because I stayed with him a lot when mom couldn't be with me. She did have a lot of work to do after all. I bet I seemed so insensitive to everyone else, because I was the only one who didn't shed a single tear. I couldn't cry anymore… I had run out of tears to cry, and quite frankly, I didn't think grandpa would have wanted me to. I think, knowing grandpa, he'd have wanted the last thing for me to do, was smile and say _"I love you"_.Much better than saying goodbye.

After the service, I watched as the others around me shuffled in their seats awaiting for grandpa's last testament to the world to be read. I knew some of the relatives; my aunt Kathleen being the closest. She was about to have a baby soon. It was sort of sad to think that the baby would never know its grandpa. When the man walked in and sat down at his desk, they all leaned forward, while I and Kathleen just sat back and watched. It seemed we were the only people who weren't anxious to take Grandpa for all that he was worth, which in all honesty was quite a lot.

"Good evening," The man said, "Roger," That was Grandpa's name, "wrote his will and requested it to be read aloud to you all." He put his reading glasses on and began,

"_Hello everyone, _

_I hope you all managed at my funeral. I'm sure you're all eager to take what is now yours, but let me say, that no matter what you all mean something to me. All formalities aside, my decision is final. Both my house, all of my possessions, and all of the money, every cent I worked for, goes to my wonderful grand daughter Chelsea. As for the rest of you, you all get to keep the memories you made with me, which I'm sure for some of you was just a passing glance. Chelsea was the only one who showed any true gratitude for me, and she deserves a chance at life more than any of you do, since now more than ever, death has been her most valued enemy. _

_With all do respect, Roger" _

The room fell silent, and my heart nearly stopped.

"Oh," The man continued, "There's something else written here as well," he noticed, "P.S. Don't any of you greedy mongrels try to take custody of her either to inherit the money. I already had the papers filled out, that she will be her own guardian, and choose where she wants to live. Keep the house or sell it Chelsea, find what makes you happy in life, and never let it go, no matter how hopeless it may seem. Your mother would want nothing more than that… for you to be happy. And by the way… _I love you too_."

He… knew. We both knew. He knew how happy I was in Japan, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew I'd return to see him one last time. He knew I would tell him I loved him instead of goodbye. Grandpa knew me better than almost everyone… except…

"_Find what makes you happy in life, and never let it go, no matter how hopeless it may seem."_

He did it all for me.

Everyone was shocked, not only because they felt ripped off, but surprised that I was now in tears. Japan was where I was happy. Here I would only spend my time alone, but there I had… I had a family: The host club. Even when I insulted Tamaki he always greeted me with a smile as I passed by. Kyouya, although we never spoke very much always nodded when he saw me, because he could see me, and I wasn't invisible. Mori and Honey were always so generous and kind, and Haruhi was the best friend I could ever ask for, like a sister I never knew existed. The Hitachiin twins… they were… the people I loved the most…

I didn't want to sell Grandpa's house. There were too many memories still in that place. So I made a deal with Aunt Kathleen that she could have the house for her and the new baby on the way, and that if she ever decided to move to let me know so I could find someone else to take care of the place. She asked if I was sure that I didn't want to live there with her, but I told her I already had a home, and it wasn't here.

The very next day I got another ride from a taxi at the airport. My plane wouldn't depart for another two hours. I was so tired from getting no rest the other night. I was too nervous to go back to Japan, but I hoped I'd get a chance of redemption. I had my headphones on, and my eyes closed, with my head tilted back against the seat. Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces kept filtering through my head, along with the memories we shared. _"Yankee…" _I remembered that insult of a nickname Hikaru gave me. His voice was fresh in my mind, it made me smile.

"Hey, Yankee, I'm talking to you!" Hikaru growled, plucking the earphones out of my ears and my head went flying up, in surprise. My eyes widened to see the twins standing before me. They were here… they came all this way… why?

"Kaoru… Hikaru?" I thought I had either lost it, or was in a dream, but it was reality.

"You left without a word! What the hell is your problem?" Hikaru demanded an explanation.

"You didn't leave because of Friday did you? Did we upset you that bad?" Kaoru whined.

I couldn't move, my eyes were so fixated on them that, I didn't even want to blink, for fear that they'd disappear.

"Say something!" Hikaru commanded.

I tossed my MP3 player aside in one swift motion and hugged them so tightly I could have stopped their oxygen flow. This crying thing was really starting to irk me, "I missed you guys…" I whimpered. It was the most relieving sensation, to feel them return my embrace. I almost melted into the floor.

"Kyouya told us about your grandpa…" Kaoru mumbled, "but we couldn't just let you stay here. You belong with us."

I lifted my head and met their eyes again, "I'm coming home." I nodded. Then, they both smiled, and my world, was suddenly no longer my world, but ours.

"Well then," Hikaru said taking my hand while Kaoru grabbed my bags and stuffed the MP3 Player inside, "Let's get you home then, eh?" He said dragging me along, Kaoru in tow.

I realized then that it wasn't Japan that was home. It was Ouran High, it wasn't the host club, or even my apartment, but the twins. It's true when they say when you're surrounded by those that you love, that you'll always be home. You'll always be where you belong. This, was exactly where I belonged…

Author's Notes: Wow, the end of an era I swear xD No worries all, I shall write bonus chapters for you guys, should you request it. This chapter was such a relief at the end. I was actually feeling down until I wrote the word _Yankee_ for the first time in a while xD fear not though, I can't say goodnight to this story just yet, so I'll try to update from time to time. Thank you to everyone who has supported me on this project, and I would love some feedback if you guys have time.

Oh and if any of you guys have questions for me, ask them in the review, and next chapter I'll answer them in the writer's notes. It's just an option encase anyone has any questions about my character and whatnot. Thanks again everyone!


	12. Bonus Chapter 12: Sunlight in the Storm

**Chapter 12**

**KaoruxOCxHikaru**

"_**So what are we going to do Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.**_

"_**About what?" replied Hikaru.**_

"_**Chelsea…" Kaoru murmured.**_

"_**She'll decide eventually, no need for us to get in any hurry. The time will come when it comes…" Hikaru answered.**_

**It was such a relief to be back home with the twins. I got my old apartment back and they helped me unpack insisting to stay the night. I agreed to it, but only because I had missed them so much. It was a cold night, and there was clatter of rain hitting the roof above. I loved the rain, but… thunderstorms… like Haruhi they scared me. I was hoping it wouldn't storm tonight, I didn't want the twins to see my vulnerable side.**

**The twins came prepared, even if I declined their self invitation they were staying anyway. They had duffle bags packed with a change of clothes, toothbrushes, all the essentials of staying the night at one's house. Once they came out in matching orange and baby blue pajamas I felt my face grow warm. I had my usual pajama bottoms and a t-shirt on. They took note of my rosy cheeks, but I turned away and turned on the TV, sitting Indian style on the floor. They weren't going to ignore it so easily, not after my returning and all. **

**They each sat on either side of me, but facing me. My eyes darted back and forth at them, "What?" I demanded.**

**They both smirked and Hikaru pulled me over to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing my back against his built chest and stomach. My legs unfolded when he did so, and Kaoru crawled up on top of me and rested his head on my chest, with his arms also entangled around my waist. My eyes shimmered and I looked away from him quickly to try to ignore the present situation, occupying my eyes with the television. **

"**Ah, ah, ah, what did we say about being ignored?" Hikaru teased, gathering my hair and tossing it over one of my shoulders before just gently gliding his lips over my bare shoulder and up onto my neck before my earlobe. I froze and got goose bumps.**

**Even if this was a guilty pleasure for me I had to protest, "It's my first night back and you guys are already starting this crap?" I growled.**

"**Oh don't pretend you're hating this," Hikaru cooed in my ear.**

"**I'm not pretending." I retorted.**

"**That walk away." replied Hikaru.**

**My face turned redder as I thought of a reply, "You expect me to just toss Kaoru off me?" I sneered.**

**Kaoru's head rose when he heard his name and he leaned forward wrapping his delicate arms around my shoulders, "You don't have to pretend this bothers you Chelsea, we're all alone here." he said resting his forehead against mine.**

**My face flushed more and I stared down as low as I possibly could away from Kaoru's enchanting gaze. **

**I then felt Hikaru nibble at my earlobe as I got a shock to my senses and froze in place, "Please stop." I whined. My hands were shaking weakly as they grabbed onto Hikaru's knee caps tightly.**

"**Aww," Hikaru whispered in my ear, "but you taste so good." **

"**I get it, this is just as much fun for you guys as ever, now knock it-!" I was about to yell when thunder boomed above and the lights shut off. Out of instinct I grabbed Kaoru and pulled him in closer, since he was in arms reach.**

"**What's the matter?" Kaoru whispered into my other ear, "Do storms scare you?"**

**My eyes widened in the darkness, "It just took me off guard." I murmured back into his ear. **

**Hikaru had his head now rested on my other shoulder and I could just feel the evil smirk across his face growing. It made a chill go up my spine, "We're right here you know? You're not by yourself or anything." he cooed.**

"**Yeah Chelsea don't be scared and don't try to be strong," Kaoru's statement sounded genuine, "You can just be yourself around us, okay?" **

**Slowly, I started to let my guard down, by resting my body more willingly against Hikaru's. I'm pretty sure he felt it, because for an instant he tightened his grip around my waist, "See? Is this so bad?" He asked, with his lips just centimeters away from my ear.**

**It was still pitch black in the room, and the dark was another one of my fears. The twins were the only thing keeping me sane right now. I continued my hold on Kaoru, his body was calm and not tensed, it seemed he didn't mind at all. Thunder and lightning roared just outside, and it came to my attention the lights weren't coming back on anytime soon.**

"**Maybe I should get some flashlights, and candles." I murmured, "Excuse me Kaoru." I said letting go of him and slowly pulling myself up. I walked into the kitchen and felt around for the cabinet door handle. Opening it, I used my hands to search around inside for a flashlight. I found my big flashlight, the one mom and I used way back when. Hard to believe I still had it. Spinning around toward where I thought the twins were they were no longer there, and suddenly Hikaru came up behind me and started tickling my sides. I jumped and even let out a small scream. He laughed in response.**

"**What was that for?" I growled.**

**He smirked at me, but said nothing.**

**My eyes darted frantically, "Where's Kaoru?" **

**I felt Kaoru's hand run across my lower back to get a firm grip around my waist, "Hi there." He chimed happily, and I got the chills.**

"**Afraid of the dark too huh Yankee?" asked Hikaru stepping closer. **

**I looked down at the floor and then guided the flashlight across the kitchen, ignoring his accusation, "there's gotta be a couple candles around here."**

"**Oh, I remember unpacking those!" Kaoru stated as he looked into one of the kitchen drawers, and pulled out a couple, each with it's own stand so the wax wouldn't drip, he then pulled out a box of matches that were also in the drawer, "Glad you were prepared." He murmured, lighting the candles with a match.**

**I looked back into the cabinet I found the flashlight in and found two more flashlights and tossed one to each of the boys, "There, now you each have one."**

**Kaoru turned his on and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. He then placed one of the candles at the center of the table and sat down on the floor, "What now?" he said lifting his head to look at Hikaru and me who were standing side by side behind the counter.**

"**I guess just…" thunder boomed before I could continue, "Wait it out…" I breathed.**

"**Calm down," Hikaru cooed, pulling me in toward him, "We're not leaving you anytime soon." **

**He grabbed the other lit candle and guided me over to the coffee table, setting his candle beside Kaoru's. Both twins had their flashlights off for now, and hesitantly I turned mine off as well.**

"**See this isn't so bad," Kaoru reassured with a smile looking over at me. I was sitting on the opposite side of the table facing him. Hikaru had his own little side to himself also.**

**It was silent for a time, before I decided to speak again, while standing up and turning on my flashlight, "I'll go get a couple spare blankets and a few pillows." that said I went to the closet and retrieved the items. Should I stay out in the living room with the boys for the night? Going to my room and leaving them alone out there sounded sort of strange, but would they really be alone? They'd have each other, but what about me?**

**When I returned, I turned off the flashlight and handed them each a pillow and a blanket, while supplying myself with one as well. For some reason I was really tired, rain normally did this to me, but thunderstorms were bothersome to try and sleep through. I rested my pillow against the foot of the couch and put the blanket over me, slumping down into a half lying position.**

**Kaoru crawled over and sat in front of me Indian style, giving me a curious expression, "Tired?" he asked.**

"**Very," I mumbled, closing my eyes.**

**Hikaru then took his place beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, resting his head against my own. My eyes slowly opened, and I watched Kaoru's expression slowly give an essence of sadness, and held out my arms openly to him, "Want to snuggle?" I asked with a grin. **

**He smirked at me which quickly turned into a small innocent smile and resumed his position he had earlier. I grabbed his blanket and pulled it over on top of him, and started stroking his ginger hair gently.**

"**Why don't you ever do that sort of thing for me?" Hikaru groaned with annoyance and a hint of jealousy.**

"**Why should I do it for you?" I teased, looked over at him and he stared at me for time before leaning in just inches from my face. I stared into his liquid gold feline eyes, and felt them churning with desire as he stared into my soul, "What?" I breathed.**

**He cupped my cheek with his hand, "I just have this desire to kiss you…" he whispered.**

"**I wonder how many times you've used that line on Kaoru…" I hissed.**

**He grinned at my come back, and teased my lips by just gliding his softly across them, "Don't make comments like that, or I will treat you like Kaoru, and if you think this is bad," He stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed me passionately, "then you don't want that."**

**Kaoru's eyes opened and although he looked a little nervy about Hikaru kissing me, he wanted to play along, "Hikaru, what is that supposed to mean?" He said blushing.**

**Hikaru turned to him and grinned, "I'll show you long after the Yankee has fallin asleep Kaoru." He was grinning evilly, eyes filled with sinful intentions.**

"**H-Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, as Hikaru cupped his face and leaned in close.**

**My curiosity was getting the better of me, I wanted so bad to get back at Hikaru, I just couldn't resist the temptation welling up inside my being. My hand reached up to the back of Hikaru's head and filled the gap between their faces by pressing his head forward. Both their eyes grew large and for a long time after they were quiet before slowly turning to me with bright blushing faces. It was the first time I ever seen them both blush, and thunder boomed above at that moment, but it didn't phase me. I was too busy laughing. I laughed so hard I slumped down till I was lying flat on the ground. Kaoru was so shocked he got off me, and was still so surprised he couldn't blink.**

**I finally started to catch my breath when I felt a warmth above me and opened my eyes to see Hikaru hovering over me, "You're quite the little devil…" he growled, and leaned in, "There are so many things I wish to do to you right now." He smirked. My eyes stared up into his and I just sighed.**

"**Can't let me have any fun huh?" I asked turning my head away.**

**He used the opportunity to bite down on my neck very hard and my whole body tensed, with my eyes wide open, there was a pause, and he let go. My face was now flushed, "Was that the expression we were looking for?" He asked Kaoru.**

**Kaoru nodded cheerfully and they both shared a grin.**

**I placed my hand on my neck, and my face grew cold, "Get off." I growled.**

**Hikaru seemed surprised by my reaction, but slowly retreated off me. I got to my feet, grabbed my flashlight and headed down the hallway to my room.**

"**Where are you going?" called Kaoru.**

"**To bed." I replied, and slammed my door behind me.**

**I sighed, and fell down on my bed, placing the flashlight upright on my nightstand. I don't know why that bothered me so. Maybe it didn't bother me at all and that's why it was bothering me! I rolled over on my side and hunched into a fetal position, trying not to cry.**

**Now that I was by myself, I felt really alone, and once again the sounds of the storm and the darkness suffocated me, even with the small ray of light against my back. I stared out the window watching the rain pour down and thought to myself, **_**"What makes the Earth cry? Does it cry because it's alive, or perhaps because it knows it's dying? Maybe it feels alone? Maybe it feels used? Or maybe it cries… to let its emotions run free and feel better when the sun, its wonderful friend, returns to shed some light upon it." **_**I was so caught up in my daydream, that I didn't hear the door slowly creak open and then creak closed. I did however feel someone sit behind me on the edge of the bed, and turned around quickly. It was Hikaru, with Kaoru standing right beside him. A stray tear slide down my face, but he shunned it away with his index finger.**

"**I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered, and gave me a kiss on the forehead more gentle and loving than ever before, "I really am." Thunder clashed and I grabbed onto him tightly. **

**Kaoru walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, "If you won't stay with us, no matter how many times you run away… we'll always come looking for you." He said smiling. I turned my attention toward him and mirrored his expression. Hikaru pulled the blanket over the both of us and there I was; lying between the two most amazing people in my life, as they both snuggled against me like lonely children. I kept their hands in mine, fingers laced, and heart full. I was so happy, and I don't think the smile ever fell from my face as I too fell asleep.**

"_**If you won't stay with us, no matter how many times you run away… we'll always come looking for you." **_

**I would keep those words close to my heart for the rest of my life.**

**Author's notes: BONUS CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE! Yay! Hope you guys like it. I wanted it to be a sort of very sentimental chapter, where she got to spend some really up close and personal time with the twins. Oh and as for the twin kiss thing I just thought it'd be funny xD leave me feedback! That fuels my inspiration to keep me writing bonus chapters. I love hearing from you guys and thanks to all that have been reading and writing responses, you guys are the best. Please keep it up and have a wonderful day =D**


	13. Bonus Chapter 13: A Weekend To Remember

Chapter 13

KaoruxOCxHikaru

After the storm passed and all seemed well, I started getting back into the swing of things. The word, _"Welcome" _as soon as I opened the third music room door, made me truly feel like I was home. I followed my usual route: first a conversation with Haruhi and then I'd go sit with the twins for a while. I wondered what their customers would have done had they seen them kiss like I did. That thought struck a small smirk on my face; I think Kaoru noticed. As always the twins swooned the girls with their little acts of brotherly love and had them wrapped around their long and delicate fingers. Once the host club was dismissed, I stayed with the twins to give them a proper farewell… the hardest part of my day next to waiting to see them.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," I said giving them each a hug, but when I hugged Kaoru, he held me tighter than usual, as if he wasn't about to let go, "What's wrong Kaoru?" I whispered into his ear.

He smiled, I couldn't see it, but his smile was so alluring I felt it, as his head rested on my shoulder, "Meet me outside in the garden." He whispered back in an almost pleading tone.

"Huh?" I choked. His voice was so soothing I almost forgot how to breathe.

"I want to take a walk with you, okay?" He asked.

I slowly pulled away from him and nodded, "Alright."

Once outside I sat down and waited on one of the stone benches, watching one of the fountains. It was a calming place after a long day, and I felt so relaxed, "Hey there," I heard Kaoru call as he slowly walked up to me.

"Hey," I replied, "is there something wrong?" I asked, standing up.

He smiled and shook his head at me, "No, I really did just want to walk with you, that's all."

He just wanted to spend time with me, "Why's that?" I asked, wishing I hadn't said it. It sounded so rude. He might get the wrong idea.

His smile turned into a smirk that reminded me of Hikaru and took my hands in his, leaning in close so I could feel his breath against my lips he whispered, "because I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet." my face did exactly what he was hoping for and flushed. As soon as he got that reaction he led me deeper into the garden. There were so many roses around us, I sort of wondered how any place could be this beautiful and realized that when I was with Kaoru or Hikaru the whole world became more vibrant.

"You don't have to be so shy, you're usually a bit more talkative than this," He pointed out, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," why did I apologize? "I guess I was just a little caught up in the moment." I said turning my gaze toward him. His eyes shined brightly and he smiled.

"It is lovely isn't it?" Kaoru said in agreement, "I've wanted to ask you to come with me here for quite some time, but I didn't think you'd want to or Hikaru would have already."

"Why wouldn't I want to Kaoru? I love spending time with you." Did I just use the word _love_ in that sentence?

I could tell that made him happy to hear, because his whole body seemed to relax after that, "I'm glad that makes two of us." He replied, squeezing my hand gently. Coming up was a gazebo to our right, "Let's sit down." he urged pulling me over to it. I allowed him to lead me toward it, and sat down on its steps. He took a seat beside me and smiled at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You're just acting a bit strange around me," He analyzed.

"I don't mean to be, this was just a little unexpected for me." I answered.

He took his hand and cupped my cheek, running his thumb back and forth. His other hand was now around my back urging me gingerly forward, "Kaoru…" I murmured, and he kissed me.

Resting his forehead against mine he started playing with my hand. I didn't know what to say, if I was acting strange, he was really acting strange. Not really like Hikaru, where he was strongly coming onto me, but usually Kaoru wasn't one to just randomly kiss me. He seemed to be retreating back into a shy state, with his head down watching his fingers dance across my hand. They had a loving warmth about them, "Kaoru?" I asked for his attention. I don't know what I was thinking right then, but I just wanted to kiss him again, so I did when he looked up at me.

He was surprised, and when I pulled away, his face was now flushed with a radiant shade of red all its own, "You're so adorable." I laughed. What was I saying? One minute I'm completely composed and the next I'm doing and saying everything on my mind.

His award winning smile returned and he wrapped his arms around me to embrace me. My eyes shimmered, as I enjoyed the moment of silence that enveloped us in the shade of the gazebo. Even though it was a little chilly outside, in his arms I felt so warm, I practically became putty. I don't know how long we sat like that, but I didn't care about the time. I could spend a lifetime like this if God granted such a wish. After a time, he hesitated, but slowly pulled away, running his fingers through my long hair, "I want you to do something for me," he whispered lowly, so my entire focus would be on him alone.

"What's that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Stay the night at our house Friday," He requested, running his hand down my hair and onto my shoulder all the way to my hands. I was taken back by those beautiful cat like eyes he possessed. He could get me to do anything just by looking at me this way.

"Alright," I agreed with a nod, "but I'll need directions." I said nervously.

"Of course not, we'll pick you up. All you have to do is pack for a night… or two." He smirked, leaning into me.

"You want me to stay a couple nights?" I asked turning red.

"I wish you could stay forever, but that's wishful thinking," he said playing with a strand of my hair once again. My eyes were so fixated on his they were about to tear up from not blinking for so long.

"Alright, I'll pack for two nights, but I have to go home Sunday alright?" I said with a grin.

"Okay, I can handle that." He said mirroring my grin, then standing up, "come on, I'll give you a ride home." he said offering out his hand, the hand that I could never say no to.

The rest of the week was like a slow moving train, where one just wants to get to their destination, but it feels forever far away. Finally, it was Friday, and I was happily buzzing around at home, gathering my things for my weekend with the twins, while also juggling the weekend chores so I wouldn't have as many to do on Sunday. I heard a knock at the door, grabbed my duffle bag, putting the strap on my shoulder and opened the door to see Hikaru standing there cockily leaning against the railing with a pair of what seemed to be very expensive sunglasses on, even though it was mid to late afternoon and the sun would be departing in about three hours. I shook my head at him and smiled, and of course his reply was his smirk, with a rise of his eyebrows and a lower of his sunglasses so he could beam me with those beautiful eyes.

I turned around to lock the door and he came up behind me so we'd be face to face when I turned back to him, "You're staying for two nights then?" asked Hikaru.

"That's the plan." I said with a nod.

His smirk grew a little and he ran his fingers through my hair the exact same was Kaoru did. I felt myself about to swoon and shook off the feeling. Hikaru's touch was more seductive while Kaoru's was more loving, and with both of them around, well it's unimaginable how fast my heart beats when they're both near.

He lead me to the limo and we got in. Side by side we sat, him doing little things to test me, and me trying with all my might to look like I was unaffected. He'd run his hand down my neck, or move my hair out of the way and tease my neck with his breath. I guess he caught on a while back that my neck was a weak spot, especially after he bit me, "Why do you do these things to me?" I asked flatly.

"Cause I love playing with you, you're so entertaining Yankee." he hissed.

"How many times have I told you, I'm not your guys' toy." I squirmed as he started to wrap me in a constricted embrace.

"Too many to tell that we're still not listening." he retorted pressing his lips against my cheek playfully.

"Hikaru," I growled, and I heard him chuckle lowly.

"Yes, Yankee?" He said planting more kisses down my cheek onto my neck.

"You know what I'm saying," I barked.

"Yes," He agreed, "but I'm still not listening." he argued, just barely pressing his teeth against my skin so I'd flinch. Of course I did, and sank lower into the seat, "That neck of yours is very sensitive isn't it?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"You know the answer to that already," I mumbled annoyed.

A laugh erupted in his throat and he rested his head on mine while playing with my hand, "You're so cute Yankee." those words made my eyes widen and my face grow red. What was it about these twins that made me act this way?

"Hmm, looks like we're here." He murmured as the limo came to a stop. I scooted over to the door and opened it to see the place. My heart nearly exploded. The place was giant! These two lived in a mansion! It was overwhelming…

"You look impressed," he said running his hand up my back to make me cringe, before I hopped out of the vehicle.

"Would you-?!" I was about to explode before he silenced me with an index finger to my lips.

"No, I wouldn't." He said shaking his head before letting his smirk replay across his lips.

This was going to be a weekend I certainly wouldn't forget…

Author's notes: Yay, 2nd bonus chapter! Go me! So tired right now. Was so worried this would be a disappointing chapter, because I didn't have much of a plan for it, but then I was like "She hasn't gone to the twins' place yet!" so I went from there. I love the little moments she has with the twins. Kaoru being more romantic while Hikaru being more comical and seductive. Ah, what lovely boys they are =D thank you for reading and please review if you have time! Love you guys and thanks again!


	14. Bonus Chapter 14: Hikaru's Song

Chapter 14

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Duffle bag at hand, Hikaru and I walked side by side with each other to the door. Kaoru met us halfway and he looked as happy as ever to see me; that in turn made me very happy as well. I thought the place looked huge outside, but once inside, it looked even bigger. Then something hit me, _"What about their parents?" _all the color drained from my face, "Say guys, did your parents say it was okay for me to come over?"

"They're never home really, they're always working." Kaoru replied.

"Oh," I said, feeling kind of guilty for bringing it up.

"Come on, you can put your stuff in my room." Kaoru said taking my hand.

"I claim her for the night Kaoru," Hikaru protested with a voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Hikaru, how's that fair?" questioned Kaoru.

"Wait a second," I interrupted, "don't I get my own room?"

They came together, fingers laced and heads down low, which gave them both the most devious look, "We want you to ourselves." they both hissed in unison.

My face turned red and I sighed. There was no getting out of it, "Alright." I agreed.

They both looked at me shocked, "What's the matter Yankee? You never make things this easy."

"Who said it'd be easy?" I questioned, "You two have to decide who I stay with tonight." I said walking on passed them, now with my own jagged smirk that they couldn't see.

Of course, they decided to fight fire with fire, "Or we could all share a bed again." they answered together.

My face flushed, "Can someone just show me where I can set this down?" I asked without looking back at them.

"Of course," said Kaoru taking my hand in his once more. He led me upstairs to the bed room, "This is Hikaru's room."

"I thought…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Well I just figured since I usually crawl into bed with him that'd we'd all be staying the night in here," he said smiling at me. He then took my bag from me and set it down on the bed, before moving over to me and hugging me tightly, "Thank you for coming."

I was surprised, "Don't mention it Kaoru, I love being with you two." there's that word again.

He looked at me and nodded, "We usually eat dinner in about an hour, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Would it be rude to ask if I could shower?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "As long as Hikaru and I get to join you." my heart stopped, "I'm kidding." He said with a small laugh, patting my head, which jump started my heart again, "Yes, go right ahead. Use Hikaru's shower," He said pointing behind him where a door was.

"Not gonna ask how many times this has been both of your shower." I mumbled and he smirked.

"Would you like me to get Hikaru up here?" He asked teasingly.

"Please don't," I growled, "He wouldn't be kidding."

His smile turned genuine and he pressed his lips against my forehead, "Come downstairs once your done, okay?"

I gave a quick nod and he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Now I was alone. Walking over to my bag I retrieved a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and then went into the bathroom.

After the shower I started down the hallway to go downstairs, but was stopped by one of the pictures I glanced at on the wall. It was of the twins when they were toddlers. My heart melted; they were absolutely adorable. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and gently pull me against their body, "Hi Kaoru." I whispered.

"You didn't even have to look to see which one I was?" He asked, pulling me in closer.

"Nah," I answered, "You're much more gentle than Hikaru is." I mumbled. I swear after I said that I heard a pair of footsteps slowly fade away.

He pressed his face against the crown of my head and stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "Which one do you think is me in this picture?" he asked.

I pointed to the one on the left, "That one."

I felt him smile once more, "Correct," he then grew abruptly quiet.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Sometimes not even family could tell us apart," he mumbled, as if speaking to himself, he then spun me around to meet his eyes, "Dinner will be ready in about a half hour, think I'll go check to see if they need any help. If you can find Hikaru then keep him company."

"Okay," I answered, and we both parted at the entrance to the kitchen. I walked around the giant home afraid I was going to get lost. I found a back door, which led to a large wooden porch, and Hikaru. I opened the door and let myself out, then walked up behind him, "Hey Hikaru."

"Hey…" he whispered lowly.

Sounded like something was wrong, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He shrugged, and that was it.

I sat down beside him, "What's up?" I asked.

"Do you like Kaoru more than me?" he asked bluntly.

"What? Why would you-?" I started to ask.

"I heard what you said… about Kaoru being gentle… what does that make me?" He demanded an explanation. His eyes were now searching deeply into mine.

"Oh Hikaru," I said shaking my head, "It's not like that, it's just…"

"What?" He asked.

"You're brother is more gentle with everything he does." Bad answer.

He grew quiet.

"No Hikaru it's not like that. You're just… he's…" I sighed. How to put it into words? "Kaoru… when he gets close to me, he's really kind and…" When he looked at me this time, I could just see the hurt in his eyes, like he was being torn to pieces, and I was the shredder, "Hikaru…" I whispered, "You're just more… direct and rough."

"Show me…" He said.

"Show you?" I asked confused.

"Treat me how each of us treat you." he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"Uh," I looked down thinking, "well, Kaoru… plays with my hands a lot." I said taking his hand and running my fingers across it.

"What about me?" He asked.

I looked up at him and my face grew red. He pulled his hand away, and looked out in front of him at the sunset, "Forget it, I should have figured you wouldn't be able to do it… I'm too _direct_ and _rough_." he growled.

I was starting to get annoyed, and sighed, "You know what?" I asked annoyed, and he turned to look at me. I was going to regret this move later, but I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so he was lying flat on the porch so I could kiss him. I felt his body tense, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me to pull me in closer. I pulled myself away before it got too intense, "That," I breathed, "Is you."

He stared up at me, and rested his hand on my cheek, "As I said before." He slowly sat up so our faces were closer, "You're mine tonight." my face went from pale to red in an instant.

"Hikaru," I growled, and he smirked. I sat up and got off him before he could try anything else, but like that would stop him. He crawled over behind me and started playing with my hair, before I knew it, he was braiding it, "How do you know how to braid hair?" I asked flatly.

"It's a gift," he whispered.

"Well stop, I hate my hair in braids." I complained.

"I'm sure you look just fine." he argued.

I then sighed, "Hikaru…"

"You love saying my name don't you?" He asked.

I realized I just couldn't argue with him. He didn't care what my opinion was, because he would always get his way. Placing the braid over my shoulder he then pulled me up onto his lap and pressed his ear against my back, "What are you-?" I started to say, but he shushed me. I didn't understand what he was doing.

"I've got a new favorite song," he whispered, "I wish you could hear it." I didn't understand what he meant, "Can't exactly get it for your MP3 Player either, because I only hear it when I'm this close to you."

It then occurred to me what he was saying, my heart beat…? My eyes started to shimmer, and I felt him touch my hands, searching to hold them, and I closed my eyes, taking his hands in mine.

"Ah," he chuckled, "It's especially nice when the beat grows faster." I smiled shyly, and then I heard him ask, "Am I being gentle enough?" and my eyes slowly opened. Could it be that Hikaru all this time got close to me not only because he could but because he truly wanted to? That he looked forward to the times we shared just as much as I did? Was his teasing just an excuse to be close to me, because he didn't know any other way? Maybe I was wrong. I started to think that because they were twins they'd treat me the same way but maybe they didn't know how to show how they felt, and maybe Hikaru had an even harder time showing affection. Did he really get jealous so easily?

"_I claim her for the night Kaoru," _

"_Do you like Kaoru more than me?" _

"_I heard what you said… about Kaoru being gentle… what does that make me?" _

"_What about me?" _

All the signs were there. How did I not notice? I held his hands tightly, and lifted them to my lips to kiss them, "I just want you to be yourself Hikaru, okay?" I asked, "I like you for who you are, and I like Kaoru for who he is. So don't be afraid to just be yourself, because that's who I… who I'm crazy for." I wouldn't say it… I couldn't say love. One day, maybe, when I had made the decision on who I would be with I'd be able to say _"I love you" _but that was not today.

I heard him chuckle again lightly and press his lips against the back of my neck, "As you wish Yankee." I wondered if just once what it'd be like to hear him say my name.

"You say I like to say your name _Hikaru_," I said saying his name sharply, "say mine, just this once."

He grew quiet and leaned his lips against my ear, _"Chelsea…" _he cooed, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I sat there quietly, trying to understand this feeling. I had never heard him say it before… was it just shock? Surprise? He just said it so naturally, it was as if I was just hearing the word Yankee replace it all those times.

I blushed slightly, trying to figure out how to respond. I then heard him laugh again lightly as he pressed his lips against my neck, "Silly Yankee…" he murmured, pressing his ear against my back again.

A few minutes later Kaoru came out to announce dinner was ready. I had been so relaxed in Hikaru's arms it took me a moment to remember that walking required one foot in front of the other. Somehow, no matter what he did, he could truly make me weak at the knees.

Author's Notes: Yeah… so I kinda wrote two chapters in one day _ I kept thinking about it, and my keyboard was summoning my fingers so I had to write some more. I feel like both Hikaru and Chelsea needed this. The last real romantic moment they had was when he kissed her for the first time if I remember correctly, so yeah, when this came to my mind it was begging to explode on the page. So glad it's out of my system now xD anyway, enjoy! Leave me feedback and have a wonderful day =D


	15. Bonus Chapter 15: Panic

Chapter 15

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Dinner ran smoothly like always. There was the occasional tease from each twin, but for the most part it was very pleasant and peaceful. Following dinner I assumed would be a well deserved rest. The twins insisted I head on upstairs while they help clear the table. I had never expected them to be so helpful, but assumed they were doing it to impress me in some way. I went up into Hikaru's room and threw myself down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The bed sheets were saturated in his scent and I felt overcome by the fragrance.

I heard the door open, and Hikaru walked in. I watched him kick off his shoes and head over to his dresser. He didn't say a single thing to me nor offer me a glance. What was up suddenly? He started to remove his shirt and I froze wide eyed, "Don't change! I'm in here!" I exclaimed.

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. He knew all along. Old Hikaru was back, "Would you like to change me?" He asked coming forward.

My eyes nearly bolted from my eye sockets, "No!" I growled.

His smirk grew as he removed his shirt completely, and examined my expression which was completely shocked and slightly embarrassed. He tossed the shirt aside and pushed me back onto the bed so he was hovering over me. He had me pinned, "This is me correct?" he asked mocking my words from before.

"Go change," I murmured looking away from his radiance.

Lifting his hand he guided my face back to his and leaned in just a little bit closer, "Why do you always look away?"

"Go change," I repeated.

"Answer me," he commanded.

"Go," I growled.

"No," He whispered, "Please answer."

"You're breath-taking okay?!" I growled, "Anytime you do these things, I get… I get this funny feeling and it makes me uncomfortable!"

He chuckled, and pressed his lips against my forehead, "You're beautiful as well, Yankee." He said lifting himself off of me and walking back to the dresser.

Beautiful? What about me could possibly be beautiful? I rolled over and curled up into a ball like I always did when I sulked. If he actually continued to change I didn't wanna get a nose bleed watching. I heard the bathroom door close, and the shower start. Lifting my head, I assumed he had planned the whole thing. He fooled me so easily.

Kaoru walked in shortly after and my face turned red, "Don't tell me you're going to change in front of me too." I whined.

He looked at me confused and then smiled, "Just look away if you don't want to watch."

My face turned even redder and I turned my whole body to face the wall that was above the head of Hikaru's bed. My arms were crossed and my face was rose red, but I was pouting. Why? His words echoed in my head, and I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders and set his head on top of mine. Now he was shirtless…

I was right, everything they did; Kaoru's approach was much more gentle than Hikaru's. My eyes shimmered beneath the annoyance that spread across my face, "What are you thinking right now?" he asked, and I came back to reality.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

"When it comes to you, everything matters to me. Your mind is a beautiful thing, and I wish you'd share it with me, so please, what are you thinking?" His words were so soothing I almost choked.

"How much you mean to me." I muttered.

"Hmm," I heard him whisper, "And how much is that?" he wondered.

"Just what you said… everything," I said closing my eyes and reaching for his hands, but he quickly pulled away before I got the chance, and my heart stopped. It felt like the emptiness of missing a stair on ones way down some steps. A missing fragment of a much greater puzzle. Why did he pull away? I looked over my shoulder and he stood there staring at me, with a thoughtful expression, then smiled.

He then went back to put on his pajamas and I quickly turned back to face the wall. After a moment he laid down beside me on the bed. I stared down at him confused and he motioned for me to lie down as well. So there we were lying side by side, facing each other, and he started to play with my hands again, "Don't you have to shower?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I took one earlier." he looked at my hand curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I never noticed you wore a ring before," He said lifting my hand.

"Oh, my purity ring." my face turned red, "it's sort of a religious thing, I'm supposed to give it to the one I marry on our wedding night, but it's sort of silly I mean, my hands are small and usually guys have bigger hands than girls so it's not like it would fit-"

As I spoke he slipped the ring off my finger and tried it on his hand. His fingers were so slender that it fit like a glove. My face flushed, and he looked over at me, grinning, "You were saying?" he asked.

"It fits you…" I murmured, but that just means it'd fit Hikaru too. If Hikaru had seen this ring however, he would probably tease me about my virginity or something. Thinking of that my face went sour.

"Does that bother you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Eh?" I came back down to earth again, "Of course not I just…"

"I'm jealous really," He mumbled.

"Uh, of what?" I asked.

"Of the man who will get to receive this ring," he said looking over at me. My face turned red again, "Some unknown man will be able to hold your heart, who wouldn't be just a little envious, you know?" he asked.

"Kaoru…" I whispered.

He slowly slipped it back onto my finger, "Chelsea, I feel there is something that I need to say…" my eyes widened. _Don't say it! _I begged. _Please don't say it!_

Hikaru walked out in that moment, with a sort of annoyed look on his face as he dried off his hair with a towel. Did he… hear that?

"How was your shower Hikaru?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He flipped the towel over his shoulder, and his hair was a mess. It wasn't in it's usual parted shape with spikes in the back. I could tell his cheeks were warm from the shower, and his upper body was still graced with dew droplets. He looked like an angel who had just emerged from the gate of Heaven. The steam was a nice affect as well, but his facial expression threw off the whole image, "It was alright…" he muttered flatly, walking over to the mirror and trying to brush out his hair, he was struggling because of how his hands trembled. Jealousy…

"Hikaru, do you want some help?" offered Kaoru.

"No," Hikaru snapped, still struggling.

Slowly I lifted myself off the bed. Coming up behind him, I took the brush from his grasp and started working on the ends. "You were starting at the roots, that only worsens the knots and the pain. If you start at the ends and work up, it'll be less painful Hikaru."

He stood there wide eyed, staring at our reflection, and then closed them tightly, with his hands still trembling at his sides. Brushing all of his hair back once the knots were gone, I parted it in it's usual style and set the brush down. He turned to me, and I gave him a thumbs up, "Yep, Hikaru in every way." I said with a nervous grin.

He took my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace, "Thank you… Chelsea." my eyes grew large with surprise. He said my name again.

"Anytime," I said placing my hands on his bare shoulder blades, feeling how cold his body was, it worried me.

These two… they wanted me to themselves so much. Each in their own way they showed affection, but me… there was only one of me. I wished to break in two, and each give them a half to call their own, but it was impossible. I was caught in between to wonderful people, and eventually, I'd have to shatter one of them. That thought in my mind I pressed closer against Hikaru's body, pleading to give him all the warmth I could offer.

That night I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had gotten myself into. How could I possibly choose between them? How could I possibly break the other one's heart? Did Kaoru really almost tell me he loved me? I cried silently that night, wishing that I could throw away my heart. Such a useless thing really, all it did in the long run was hurt me and the people I loved. Dying would be less painful than to hurt them. I was so upset, I had a panic attack and crawled out of bed, which was a difficult task with them on either side of me fast asleep.

I left the room, and started to walk down the hallway, when I stumbled and leaned against the wall, breathing as deeply as I could, before sinking down to the floor.

My heart has always been frail. My mom almost lost me in a C section when I was born. My skin was the color of deep purple because oxygen wasn't flowing through my body. It was a miracle I lived.

I sat several feet away from Hikaru's door, and cried, feeling the pain twist and turn in my heart. It was suffocating. Even though I was writhing in pain on the inside, I cried silently on the outside, praying for relief. Praying for a solution to this problem.

"Chelsea," I heard a voice, and lifted my head to see the both of them, kneeling in front of me with worry and concern scribbled all across their beautiful faces, "What's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"Another attack?" Hikaru asked.

They both pulled me toward them, while I sat there wrapped in their embrace and trembled in fear. It was so selfish of me… to want things to be this way… forever.

The next thing I remember is waking up solo in Hikaru's bed. The sunshine was blinding, and my heart was still throbbing. My eyes hurt from crying so much and I was sure, that I looked like a train wreck, but where were the twins? Struggling to stand, I looked out the window to see the lovely scenery below, but for some reason it looked so dead to me. Nothing could compare to the radiance of the twins.

I heard the door open behind me, and saw both twins standing side by side looking worried. Hikaru had a tray in his hand, "Good morning Beautiful," chimed Kaoru with a small smile, "We brought you breakfast." Yep, not a thing could compare to this.

I laid back down on the bed and placed a pillow over my head, "Argh, I'm sure I look terrible." I groaned.

Hikaru sat the tray down on the nightstand, and each of them sat on either side of me.

"That's impossible." said Kaoru.

Hikaru swiped the pillow from my head, "Don't make us feed you." he said.

"Sit up so you can eat." Kaoru instructed with a gentle tone.

I sighed and slowly sat up. Hikaru placed the pillow behind my head and sat the tray on my lap. For breakfast it sure looked fancy, I'd have been happy with cereal, "Thanks you guys." I murmured.

"We're curious," Kaoru said as I started nibbling on the bacon, "what happened last night?"

"I'm not all that sure." I mumbled, "just too many feelings at once, overpowered me, and caused me to panic."

"You had us worried." said Hikaru flatly.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I boomed, "The last thing I want is for you two to be concerned with me." I growled, then gulped down the orange juice.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

I stayed quiet, staring down at the food, "because, you two shouldn't have to concern yourselves with me."

"If we didn't feel concerned we wouldn't care," growled Hikaru.

"And we'll always care. Both of us. No matter what." Kaoru reassured.

I slowly lifted my gaze to see them. Was he hinting at something? Did they know me so well that they already knew what my worries were?

"Stop day dreaming and eat your food before it gets cold. We were the ones that had to make it." complained Hikaru.

"I never said you guys had to make me breakfast!" I argued.

_Somehow, even now_, "Maybe you need to be fed like a little doll would." teased Hikaru. _They knew me so well for knowing me for such a short time. It was like we had all been together since day one. Of course my life, hadn't really started until they came along…_

"Don't you dare start that toy crap this early in the morning," I growled.

"It's noon." they both said in unison.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

_Yeah, this is what living felt like. Every heart beat. Every song that Hikaru claimed to hear when he held me close. Every touch of Kaoru's hand on mine. I had gone on for too long not living and this was it. This is what my heart had been waiting for._

_Thu-thump…_

Author's notes: Another chapter down, and the plot thickens. I've been getting some requests such as "I want to know more about Chelsea's psychic powers" and "What are the relationships she has with the other hosts?" Well, for the first one, I'll say that a chapter regarding her powers will be here very soon after this little weekend ends. Whether or not I continue the weekend segment or travel forward where the week starts I have yet to decide. As for the other question, I've been asked if I would compile a chapter about her relationships with the other hosts, would you guys be interested in that? Please leave me feedback, let me know! I love hearing your guys' opinions! =D Have a wonderful weekend everyone!


	16. Bonus Chapter 16: Threatening Outsider

Chapter 16

KaoruxOCxHikaru

I felt better once I used Hikaru's shower, and when I gazed into the mirror I looked much better as well. I blow dried my hair and put on just a tad bit of make up, before proceeding back into Hikaru's room. The twins were sitting side by side at the foot of the bed. They looked so cute I almost laughed. Opening my bag I put my make up and blow dryer away and stumbled upon my camera. The same camera Grandpa bought for me for my trip so he could see what Japan was like as well. I felt my heart sink a little, he never got to see anything because I didn't take any pictures, and the weird thing was that I loved photography.

I pulled the camera out and got an idea, "A camera?" asked Kaoru.

I nodded and sat down between them, messing with the buttons to make it turn on and go to the proper function. I then laid back dragging the twins back with me and held the camera up in the air, "I don't have pictures of us all together so I figured why not?"

The twins immediately snuggled up close and I blushed, but kept a calm composure to get a couple pictures before turning the camera off and keeping it clasped in my right hand, "You two aren't going to let me sit up now are you?" I asked flatly, and they both shook their heads.

They sat up, each leaning on an elbow so they could be just a little bit above me, and smirk down at me. I knew if I tried to sit up, it would only make them want to tease me more, so I stayed still. Both of them ran a hand down my face on either cheek, they were copying each other like a mirror. A double attack? One was hard enough. Running their hands down my arms they held on at the wrists and leaned in to kiss me on the cheeks. I tried to change the subject, whatever it was, "What are we going to do today?" I asked quietly.

"I think we should do this all day," Hikaru hissed in my ear.

"I agree," cooed Kaoru in my other.

"Okay guys I get it, you win, you win! Please stop…" I whined, and they both smirked, laughing lightly.

Kaoru then sat up and my heart sank. _"Please don't leave me alone with Hikaru!" _I thought to myself.

"I'll be right back," commented Kaoru, as he walked out the door.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _The voice in my head screamed.

My eyes slowly went to Hikaru who was surprisingly not smirking, but staring down at my hand thoughtfully, playing with it. Now I was really worried, "What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

His eyes met mine and I froze, "What makes you think I have something planned?" He asked tilting his head innocently.

"Because you always do!" I replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yankee," he mumbled, returning his gaze back to my hand, "but I honestly have nothing planned."

I pulled my hand away from him and checked his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

He chuckled in his throat and grabbed my hand, pressing it down on the bed beside my head, he lifted himself up so he was on top of me, "I was trying to be good," he whispered, running his other hand down my face, "I wanted to be gentle." he kissed my lips, "but I can see we both would miss out on things like this," he smirked. When his hand ran down the side of my stomach, I held back a laugh and he seemed surprised. _"Oh crap!" _I thought to myself, _"neither of them know how extremely ticklish I am!"_

I set the camera beside me on the bed and grabbed his free hand, "Don't even think about it." I growled, and his smirk started to widen.

"Aww, you're ticklish?" He asked, tilting his head. "I won't do anything." He shook his head, over powering the grasp I had on his hand and forcing it up on the other side of my head, "Pinning you seems much more fulfilling right now." his eyes churned.

I had to get back at him, and right now was the perfect moment to. My psychic abilities allowed me to move things with not my hands, but my mind. I could make it look like I had done it completely with physical force however. I clasped his hands tightly, and used my abilities to overpower his body and roll him over so now I was the one pinning him, "No more pinning for you." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him before rolling off and sitting beside him.

He slowly sat up and stared at me slightly surprised, "How did you do that?" He asked.

I placed my hand under his chin and my index finger pressed against my lips with the other hand, "it's a secret." I whispered. The twins couldn't know about my abilities. It might change how they act around me once they realized I really was a freak.

He grabbed both of my hands and kissed me once again, and I froze, not expecting such a reaction. I didn't know what to say, but before anything could be said, Kaoru walked back in.

"It's fairly cool out today," Kaoru said. It was late October, what did he expect? "I'm not sure what we can do today, unless you want to go take a walk around outside. We own quite a lot of land, and maybe you could get some good pictures of the colorful leaves."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I nodded.

That day we spent most of our time outside, snapping pictures of each other and just having fun enjoying time well spent together. Every second I spent with them was magical, but every moment just made it harder for me in the long run.

The weekend flew by, and once it was Sunday, they hardly wanted to see me go home. They even drove me there to spend twenty more minutes with me, and also walked me to my door to salvage just a few more minutes. These two were so perfect, and I loved them both so much.

After reality smacked me in the face once they left I continued my Sunday chores and before I knew it, it was time for bed. It was weird because that night, I had a very strange dream, almost a nightmare, warning me that something bad was going to happen the next day.

During school I space out during class. Doodling on my notes, daydreaming, wondering what the twins are doing at that exact moment, and reading manga from time to time. The stuff they were learning I already knew. It was all one giant review for me, and even though it ticked the teachers off they couldn't yell at me because I had one of the top scores in their classes. The only class I had trouble with was math. Oh how I hated math. To make matters worse it was my first subject of the day, and for a change on this very Monday, a new kid was introduced to the class. He was a foreign kid, maybe American like myself? He had short, layered black hair, with piercing green eyes. He was actually quite handsome, but no one could hold a candle to the Hitachiin twins of course.

There was an open desk beside me so he took it; our desks were in the very back of the class. I had to wear my glasses cause I could barely read the board during this period, "Hey," he whispered to me, in English.

I was caught off guard, but looked over at him, and whispered, "Hi," in response.

He smiled, "My prediction was correct, you are American."

"Yes," I replied.

"That's cool," he replied, "I thought I'd be the only one, but I'm glad I'm not." he seemed rather friendly, "My name is Chase, what's yours?"

"Chelsea," I replied.

He turned his head to the board, then back to me, "You hate this stuff don't you?" he asked.

How did he know? "It's my worst subject."

"It's my best," He grinned, then scooted his desk over to me, and grabbed a pencil off my desk. "Oh yeah, I see where you're confused. Here," he started to explain it to me, and miraculously I understood it completely. He also made me take notes so I'd always have something to refresh my memory if needed for homework. He was actually quite helpful.

The next time I saw Chase was at lunch. I didn't have anyone to talk to at lunch so him being there was actually quite refreshing. We spoke of what state we were from, what our future goals were, and how we got here. We then walked to fourth period together because we both had the same class, it was my favorite class too, Japanese History. I caught Chase up to speed by giving him the notes for the lesson. He helped me first period so why not help him in return?

When the final bell of the day rang, I hurried out the door to see which twin would be walking me to the host club today. It was Hikaru. I smiled at him and we started to walk, but didn't get far before I heard Chase yell my name from behind us. We both stopped and turned around. He held out a pencil to me, "I forgot to give it back to you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "It's only a pencil Chase, you could have kept it."

"You'll probably need it for the math homework tonight." He teased with a wink, before taking my hand and putting it on my palm, "Hey I've gotta go to work, I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" He asked.

I nodded and he ran off.

Slipping the pencil in my back pack I looked back at Hikaru and his expression was cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He was flirting with you." he growled, "Whose the Yankee?"

"He wasn't flirting, he was just returning a pencil he borrowed. His name is Chase, he's an exchange student from America, just like me." I replied.

We started walking, but Hikaru couldn't let it go, "I don't like him." He mumbled.

"Why not? He's not doing anything wrong. He's new here and I'm the closest thing to home that this place has to offer. He needs a friend." I answered.

"Why does it have to be you?" Hikaru hissed.

"Oh come on Hikaru," I was starting to get irritated, "don't think he can replace you and Kaoru, no one could ever do that. I just thought that-"

He cut me off, "That he could help you with your math homework?" He mumbled, "you know I could do that."

"Hikaru," I was now annoyed, "I'm not using him as a math tutor, he really is a nice guy."

"He's more interested in what's in your shirt than what's in your head." Hikaru growled. That made me very mad. I was very self conscious of my physique, because my breasts were pretty much larger than most girls at this school.

"Hikaru," I whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop, "You're not losing me okay?" I asked. No one was around so I forced myself to wrap my arms around his shoulders, "You don't have any reason to worry. You and Kaoru will always be first in my life." I teased, but it was very true.

He stared into my eyes, and I could still feel the pain of doubt churning within them, "Kiss me." He commanded, but it was in a pleading tone, "Prove it to me."

I started to lean into him, but I stopped, when I heard a sharp whistle, "PDA!" growled a hall monitor. "There will be no public display of affection in these halls!" the boy boomed.

Hikaru was now starting to really lose his temper. Taking my arms off his shoulders, he walked over to the boy, and the boy froze in fear, "uh, Hitachiin!" He squeaked, "Uh, which one are you?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"That's not important." Hikaru replied, "go away."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" The hall monitor scampered off. The host club members really did pretty much run this school.

He turned back to me and took my hands, "You were saying." he whispered lowly.

I pulled his arms around my waist, which pulled him in close enough to fill the gap and kiss him. When I pulled away, he stared into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, "Please just be careful around him. I don't like how he looks at you." Hikaru seemed like he was in pain by accepting Chase. I could tell it was more for my sake, than by his choice.

Author's Notes: Dun Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! Yes another boy is now in the picture, and of course Hikaru's jealousy surfaces. =D Chase could never compare to the twins however, but somehow Chelsea has to prove that to them. Kaoru doesn't even know about this new comer yet =O what will be his response? If the keyboard calls to me I just might write chapter 17 today as well. Fingers crossed folks xD Give me feedback! Love you all! =D


	17. Bonus Chapter 17: Breakdown

Chapter 17

KaoruxOCxHikaru

The next day in first period Chase and I spoke with each other about last night's math homework. He offered to look them over if I had any questions, so I hesitantly handed him my paper, assuming I'd get just about every one of them wrong.

"Wow," Chase murmured.

"That bad huh?" I asked.

"No, actually you only got three of the twenty four wrong." he said beaming a smile at me.

I was a bit disappointed, "That's still a lot in my eyes." I groaned.

"Then we'll fix them really quick before the paper is due." He said with a nod, scooting his desk over to mine and one by one helped me through each problem.

I got a 100% on that paper.

When it was lunch time we met up again.

"Hey, who was that guy you were walking with yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Hikaru? He's one of my best friends." I replied.

"He didn't seem to like me talking to you," He mumbled.

"Don't mind Hikaru he's just a bit protective." What an understatement.

"Why? Not like he's your boyfriend." He said tilting his head, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh," I almost choked on my sandwich, "why?" I managed to ask.

"Just curious," he said leaning back in his chair, and then he grinned, "I need help with the history homework, think we could go to the library after school for a while and hit the books? I could really use your help."

I stared at him for a bit wondering what my odds were of not upsetting the twins if I was about an hour late to the host club, "Sure." I replied. I knew I'd regret that.

After the dismissal bell I bounded out of the classroom, with Chase close behind, "Ready to go?"

I looked down the hall to see Kaoru leaning against the wall to escort me to the club, "Um," I mumbled.

Chase caught on when he followed my eyes, "Oh, him again huh? He must really have a thing for you." Obviously he mistook Kaoru for Hikaru.

"I'll meet you there okay?" I asked.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged walking off.

I slowly walked up to Kaoru and he raised an eyebrow, "Is that the boy Hikaru told me about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes, and he needs help on history homework. I promised him I'd study with him for an hour at the library. Do you mind if I'm a little late?" I asked, with puppy eyes.

He looked down at the floor, but when his eyes met mine he put a smile on his face, and shook his head, "No, go ahead."

I hugged him tightly in response, "You're amazing!" I complimented.

He returned my embrace and kissed me on the forehead, "Be careful." he said before walking away.

He was just as suspicious, I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and feel it in his embrace.

_Kaoru returned to the third music room to find his brother waiting patiently by the door. When Kaoru came back alone, Hikaru grew very irritated._

"_He asked her to study with him," Kaoru shrugged._

"_And that doesn't bother you?!" boomed Hikaru. _

"_Of course it does Hikaru, but what could I do? If she wants to be his friend, we can't control her." Kaoru replied leaning against the wall, with a sadden expression._

"_We're losing her…" Hikaru muttered with disgust._

"_We are not," Kaoru stated, "Hikaru, you have to realize if we hold onto her too tight, she will pull away, and we __**will **__lose her." Hikaru started to tremble and Kaoru held him, "It'll be okay." Kaoru reassured, feeling his brother embrace him snuggly in return._

Once I got to the school library I looked around for Chase, "Over here." he called. He was in the far back corner, where all the history books were.

"Hey," I said walking up to the table he claimed and set my backpack down. The library seemed like a ghost town, of course not many of the rich kids seemed to care much about the literature.

He smiled up at me and stood up, "The computer shows a book that revolves directly around the chapter we're researching. I'm sure it'll be very helpful. Help me find it?"

I nodded and we headed down the aisle of literature that was strictly history. The bookshelves stretched far above our heads. I hadn't been in here before so I was really perplexed by the whole thing. I was almost so overwhelmed by vertigo it took me a minute to snap out of it. Literary overload.

"So whose the author?" I asked, looking at some of the titles, "Or maybe the title of the book?"

"So you're a psychic?" He asked.

My hand froze on the bookshelf it was scanning, "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Before I knew what hit me he was behind me and had me pressed against the bookshelf. His fingers were entangled in mine, and I was starting to panic, "Look, I know what you are." he growled, "Cause you see…" in an instant I was sent flying at the other end of the aisle, "I'm psychic too." Instead of giving me time to react he was already hunched over me, "See Chelsea I like you a lot… and when I see you with those twins well…" He started to twist my arms behind my back with his power, "It really irritates me." He hissed. I was cringing under the pain and pressure of his strength, "So unless you want me to tell them your little secret, you know the one that makes you a freak of nature, you'll spend more time with me, and less time with them."

"Why are you doing this?" I muffled in between the screams I was holding back.

He smirked, "because I want you to myself."

I was trying to overpower his abilities with my own, but it was no use. "And if I refuse?"

He twisted my arms tighter and I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't let out a scream, "I'll do this and much, much worse to those troublesome twins of yours. Would you really be so cruel as to let them suffer because of your selfishness? Oh that's right…" he leaned in close, "You _love_ them don't you?" he grabbed my chin so I'd stop struggling, "Don't worry, eventually you'll forget them completely, and love only me." he lifted me up just to drop me. "Starting tomorrow, you and I are a couple." He started walking out into the opening of the aisle, "I'll make sure the word gets around fast." He looked over his shoulder as he tossed his bag over it, "See you tomorrow, _Love_." he teased before disappearing out the library doors.

I laid there on the ground for about ten minutes, paralyzed by his power, before finally being able to sit up, and rub the joints in my arms. They were throbbing in pain, and my eyes were filled with tears. If I went to the host club now, the twins would just know I had been crying, but if I didn't show up and see them, it might be awhile before I got to again. Instead I grabbed my backpack and left the high school, whipping out my cell phone by the time I was halfway home, I dialed Kaoru's number.

"Hey Kaoru," I mumbled, trying to sound casual but failing at it.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm heading home. I started feeling sick halfway through studying with Chase. I feel like I'm about to throw up." my lip started to quiver, and I teared up again.

"Hikaru and I miss you…" he murmured, and I stopped walking. His words struck me down to my soul.

"Uh hey," I said between a couple silent sobs, "are you and Hikaru alone?"

"I'm actually out in the hall right now…" he paused, "Hikaru's here now." obviously he wanted to see what was up.

"Put me on speaker phone if you would." I murmured.

There was another pause before I heard Kaoru say, "Okay, you're on."

"I just wanted to say I love you both very much okay?" I lost my ability to keep control after that statement. My heart was breaking into pieces.

Then I heard Hikaru say, "Chelsea what the hell is going on?!"

"I have to go," I mumbled, "Sorry."

"Chelsea?" Kaoru asked.

And I hung up.

By the time I got home I ran out of tears to cry. If there was a way to dry heave tears it would have been happening to me at this point. I had to protect them, and by doing so I not only had to stay away from them, but be close to some person I didn't even know. I turned off my cell phone so I couldn't hear it ringing over and over, but they started calling my home phone and I unplugged it. I didn't even eat dinner, I just crawled into bed and became numbed by this feeling. It was suffocating, like I couldn't breathe knowing that starting tomorrow I would no longer be living. I'd be this hollow shell walking around "dating" some guy I didn't even agree to date! Some guy I thought I could be good friends with, but he was really just out to get me.

At about 11 o'clock I heard a knock at my door, and froze. It was the twins… but I just couldn't answer. Even if they came all this way just to be with me…

"_If you won't stay with us, no matter how many times you run away… we'll always come looking for you." _

Those words of Kaoru's came ringing back into my head, and suddenly I regained the ability to shed tears. _"Just leave," I thought to myself, "Please, just go home."_

I felt their presence for nearly two hours, hearing the deafening sounds of them beating on my door, before they finally gave up and went home.

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, my shower that morning was filled with little to no effort whatsoever, and I honestly didn't care how my hair fell into place that day. I could still feel the stain of tears on my cheeks, and I thought about just staying home, until it occurred to me he could still try to hurt the twins at school. If anything I had to keep an eye on Chase. I felt the twins' presence again while I was nibbling weakly on a poptart. They had come to pick me up, and they were coming up the steps to my apartment. How could I escape? That's when I got an idea. My room window was facing the back of the apartment building, I could sneak out from there.

Grabbing my gear for school, I opened up the window and stared down at the ground. A very nice drop… but maybe I didn't need to fall… I could fly. How you may ask? Well, with psychic abilities and being able to move things with my mind I can also in turn lift myself and levitate carefully down to the ground without making a single sound. So after shutting the window behind me, that's exactly what I did, and then hopped the fence. Once I crossed through a few yards and made it passed all the mayhem of the streets I made it to Ouran High and hurried down the hallway.

I felt his presence sneak up behind me, and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall. I couldn't even look at him, "Looks like you had a rough night huh?" He lifted my face to meet his gaze, "Don't worry, I'll make everything better." He hissed, rubbing his nose against my own.

I felt so tortured right now, wishing this was all one major nightmare, "Lets get to class." I growled.

"I want to study again after school." He said as if he ignored my request, "but not the library. I was thinking more along the lines of the 5th tea room."

Wasn't that the one all the teens took turns in to make out and do whatever else in? My heart sank, "Lets go to class." I said through gritted teeth.

He smirked at me, "Kiss me." he commanded, and this suddenly felt very familiar, "Prove it to me."

I wanted to smack him for butchering such poetry that came for Hikaru's lips, "I will never kiss you." I said lowly.

"Then kiss your twins goodbye." He said starting to walk off to class, and I froze, forcing myself to pull him back, I pressed my lips against his, and felt a tear escape my left eye. I jerked away and started to walk off, but he took my hand and nodded.

"Good girl," He murmured into my ear.

I almost threw up right on cue.

The day was miserable, everyone stared at us, because anytime he could he'd have his hands on me. He'd force me to hold his hand in class, to feed him at lunch and even snaked his fingers around my hair whenever he got the chance. Girls gave me looks of disgust, like I was some sort of loose girl who had a new guy wrapped around my finger every week. I felt disgusting, hollow, used… and neglected. To this guy I really was just an accessory, but no other thought could worry me more than what awaited me after school in the 5th tea room.

When the final bell sounded, I was slow to move from my seat, and Chase took my hand in his as we walked out of the door. It seemed both of us were looking for the same thing. One or maybe even both of the twins waiting for me this time… but when the place they usually stood and waiting for me was barren, I knew that word had caught up to them. If it was possible for me to die anymore inside, I did right then.

In a way, Chase was sort of dragging me. While usually I was a fast walker, the speed limit I was doing right now was hardly even considered motion. I saw a turtle and a snail pass us on the way. He was getting irritated, but I kept a cold, hard stature as long as I could with witnesses around. The moment hit… when we reached the 5th tea room of the high school…

Persisting in dragging me inside I felt myself nearly collapse from fear. My heart was pounding. I was sure I'd have a panic attack before this was over, and I didn't have anyone to hold me this time. It was so cold. When I looked around the room, no one else was there. It was a calm quiet room, with a royal red sofa, a coffee table, and fancy designs painted on the wall. This would never be as warm and welcoming as the third music room.

Chase pulled me into an embrace and I stood there numb like a mannequin, "Why won't you hold me like you always did with those other two?"

"Because I don't love you…" I cringed.

"You could learn to love me." He replied.

"No, I can't," I mumbled, "I love Kaoru and Hikaru…"

"You couldn't have them both anyway." He sneered.

I closed my eyes, "Doesn't mean I don't love them both."

"Have they ever said they loved you?" He asked.

I went quiet.

"They haven't have they? They didn't even show up after class today." He said twisting a piece of my hair around his index finger, "They don't love you Chelsea. Forget them, at least I can say I love you."

"If you loved me you'd want me happy. You wouldn't force me into being in this sham of a relationship with you, and you wouldn't force-!" I was starting to explode but he quieted me with a kiss and I pulled away, "Stop doing that!" I yelled.

Using his power he threw me back onto the couch and forced himself on top of me, "If you won't kiss me willingly I'll just have to hold you tighter." He said with immoral intent in his voice. Just as he was about to lean in the door bolted open.

"Get off her!" it was Hikaru.

"Right now!" finished Kaoru, who tagged along.

A laugh erupted from Chase's throat as he closed the door behind them with his wicked abilities and sat up, "Right on cue. Too bad your interference ends here." swinging his left arm, the twins were sent flying into the wall so hard it knocked them both unconscious. My eyes widened, "See?" asked Chase, "they're useless."

I sat up from the couch and stood up, "Hope you know how to dodge…" I growled lowly.

"Why's that?" He asked with a laugh.

Without saying another word I raised my hand with my fingers outstretched toward him, and the couch I was previously forced against was suddenly spiraling at him, pinning him against the wall, "Suddenly, my patience with you has ran out. And now I'll kick your ass for everything you've done." I had never felt so much rage building up inside me, but this adrenaline rush was exactly what I needed as a wake up call. He overpowered the couch and shoved it back in my direction, but I ducked below it, and busted off a leg to the coffee table, and swung it at him just as he came barreling toward me, but he saw it coming and grabbed it. The couch was guarding the two unconscious bodies I was now defending. I was so angry I kneed him in the nads really hard and jerked the table leg toward me so he and I were face to face, "I'll warn you only once. Leave this school, and don't ever come back. Don't ever think about hurting anyone I care about, or I will make sure you can never walk in a straight line ever again." I inched my knee cap up further, "Do I make myself clear?" I asked through gritted teeth as something that never occurred happened. I was so filled with anger my eyes were slightly glowing green.

With a face swelled with pain he slowly nodded, and dropped to the floor. After a moment he grabbed his stuff and hobbled out the door. I sighed, and returned the leg back to the table and moved the couch back to its home position then hurried over to the twins, "Wake up," I begged. "Please."

They both stirred at the same time and looked at me wearily, obviously still a bit woozy from the hit.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.

"It's a long story…" I looked down ashamed, and started to explain the tale, "Chase was a fake, he didn't want to be my friend, he only wanted me as an accessory and he threatened to hurt you both and tell you my secret if I didn't obey him. Both how he could hurt you and my secret tie into each other. He possessed psychic powers, and when you both walked in he slammed you guys pretty hard… but how that ties into me… is I have psychic abilities too…" I said slowly looking up at them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" wondered Kaoru confused.

"Dammit Yankee! We worried about you for the past twenty four hours because you were worried about us finding out about you being a super hero?!" growled Hikaru.

I was in shock, "I was just worried what you might think of me after-"

"We don't care." said Kaoru shaking his head.

"So you were never really dating that guy?" asked Hikaru.

I shook my head, and laughed, "is that all you're concerned about?"

"He's been concerned since the moment the line went dead after you asked to be on speaker phone." said Kaoru with a grin, "Actually he's been concerned since he first saw Chase."

"The line went dead?" They never heard me say that I loved them…

"Yes!" boomed Hikaru, "And we had to camp out for nearly three hours at your door, until Kaoru whined enough for us to go home!"

"I did not whine! It was cold and I was tired!" Kaoru argued.

"So was I, but staying there was more important!" retorted Hikaru.

I stared at them for a long time before hugging them both to my body and trembling, "Stay the night! Stay two nights! Stay forever! Just please… please stay with me." I started to cry.

It was their turn to be surprised, "Whatever you want Chelsea." cooed Kaoru.

When Hikaru said nothing, my eyes wandered curiously over to him, while still embracing them. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. He looked so hurt, "What's wrong?" I mumbled.

I was trembling so much I hadn't noticed he was trembling right along with me, "I…" Hikaru pulled me in as tight as possible, "I really thought you were gone…" he mumbled resting his head on my shoulder. I felt so bad…

I pressed my lips against his cold cheek, and he lifted his head to look into my eyes, "Silly Yankee." he murmured, and then smirked, "You missed." he then pressed his lips against mine and I nearly melted.

"Me next," teased Kaoru as he rested his head on my shoulder.

The warmth and my life returned within a seconds time, along with my smile.

Author's notes: Okay, so mega long chapter I'm going to end here because it's 1:38 AM and I am sure there's a million and one errors in this thing… I'll revise in the morning xD yay all is well =D chapter 18 shall be coming soon! Leave me feedback!


	18. Bonus Chapter 18: Iris

Chapter 18

KaoruxOCxHikaru

It was so nice to have things back to normal. A week had passed since the whole Chase epidemic and just when I thought that I had all the time in the world to spend with the twins…

"You're going on a trip?" I asked.

"That's right," nodded Kaoru, sitting beside his brother. It was after hosting hours, and we were all just lounging around, "we'd take you with us but-"

"Mother said it was a _'family' _thing." finished Hikaru, "both our parents took some time off so they could spend_ quality _time with us."

"Oh," I murmured, "how long will you be gone?"

"Only for a week," said Kaoru giving a reassuring smile.

"You won't have to live too long without us." nodded Hikaru with a smirk.

"What about the host club?" I asked.

"We talked to Kyouya about it already. He said he'd let our hosts venture elsewhere for the week until we returned." answered Kaoru.

"When do you leave?" I questioned, unsure I wanted to know the answer.

"Sunday." they both said in unison.

For some reason, even though it was only a week, my heart sank knowing that I only had tomorrow to spend with them until then.

"Where are you going, if I may ask?" I wondered.

"Your neighbor Canada," said Hikaru.

"Why there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our mother likes to ski." shrugged Kaoru.

"Take plenty of pictures." I instructed.

Kaoru laughed, "Alright."

"We'll come see you Sunday morning before our flight if you like." said Hikaru.

"I'd like that, but don't frustrate your parents. I don't want to be a burden." I answered messing with the tie on my uniform, trying not to look at them directly.

"We want to see you before we go." said Kaoru.

"We'd stay the night tonight, but our parents are being overbearing and want us to stay home so we can pack and such," said the annoyed Hikaru waving his hand in the air like it was nothing new.

"It's all right you guys, as long as I know you're having a good time, that's all that matters to me." I said smiling.

"Come on, we'll give you a ride home." said Hikaru rising to his feet, with Kaoru following suit.

I stood up and walked to their limo with them. The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd do for a whole week without them. They could see I was in deep thought so they didn't break my concentration. They just stayed huddled up close on either side of me and salvaged as much of my warmth as they could get. I almost fell asleep being wrapped in their blanket of love, but just as I was about to be in dreamland, reality tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "You're home." Reality sounded just like Hikaru.

When they drove off I watched them disappear into the distance, before turning and walking to my door. They usually walked me to my door at least, maybe I did something wrong. When I got inside all I wanted to do was sleep, so I fell on my bed and clocked out at 6PM. Not like I had anything better to do. Until Sunday morning came around when I'd see them again, I had all the time in the world.

Saturday morning rolled around so I followed my routine, and then did some laundry. For the rest of the time I finished up homework and watched some TV. By the time that was all said and done it was only 1 o'clock. I was already bored to tears. Maybe I could call them… no that would be bothersome. They hadn't even left yet and I was already going mad!

I sulked in the sanctity of my bedroom; Flipping through the pictures on my camera of all three of us together. _Come on Chelsea, get a hold of yourself! It's not like they're dead so stop acting like they are! _I couldn't believe I was being this big of a baby about it.

My eyes stayed fixated on the ticking clock. _1:30...2PM…2:30...3PM_. I was so bored… and now, hungry. I nabbed a box of cheez-its from my cabinet and slunk back into my room. Popping them into my mouth every so often as I stared at my calender… that's when something hit me.

_Next Saturday was my birthday…_

The twins wouldn't be around to spend it with me; and like that my depression level went from 99.99% to 199.99%.

Finally Sunday morning came. I was energetic that morning busily buzzing around after a good breakfast and awaited the twins' arrival. Even though in the back of my mind I knew they'd just be leaving again, being able to see them for a bit was an amazing thought.

When I heard a knock at the door I hurried to it, and opened it, trying not to be drastically over enthused. There they were, as handsome as ever standing side by side, "Hey guys," I greeted, letting them in, "how long can you stay?" I asked.

"Only about 30 to 40 minutes, mother booked an earlier flight." Hikaru said with annoyance.

"How have you been?" asked Kaoru embracing me, as if we hadn't seen each other in months. It sure felt like it.

"If I say horribly miserable can I keep you two?" I whined resting my head on his shoulder. I heard Kaoru laugh gently.

"It's only a week Yankee, you'll survive." said Hikaru with folded arms.

"Then you go and let me have Kaoru," I retorted with a glare.

This only irritated him some more, and I realized I had just said the wrong thing.

"I wish I could stay," said Kaoru playing with my hair, "but mom and dad are really excited over this whole thing…"

"I was kidding Kaoru," I said holding his face in my hands, "I want you to go and have a great time with them. They're never around right? So this will be a good opportunity."

He brought his hands up to lace his fingers with mine, "I'll miss these hands." he cooed, "but," he paused and kissed me deeply on the lips, "I'll miss those lips even more."

My face flushed and I embraced him, "Please don't go," I whined, and he laughed again.

Hikaru was now getting really irritated. I heard him tapping his fingers on the end table as he sat on the couch.

"Go show Hikaru some love too alright? Even though he's being stubborn and rude it's only so he can try to miss you less while he's gone." Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

He smirked, "yes."

I walked over to Hikaru, who wouldn't even look at me, and decided to sit on his lap. His eyes looked at me, but only for a moment before snapping away again. His fingers still rhythmically tapping the table top.

"Oh come on Hikaru I was kidding." I said.

He looked at me again, and then looked away, "Get off." he growled.

Was he really that upset?

"Hikaru, you won't be able to see her for a week. Come on." protested Kaoru.

"I don't care…" Hikaru mumbled in response.

I felt like I was being broken. He didn't even want to look at me. Slowly I got off his lap, and looked over at Kaoru with disappointed eyes. I felt hurt. He didn't want me.

Kaoru sighed, and held me again, which nearly made me break into tears. The time had passed between us and Hikaru stood up, "I'll see you in the car." he told Kaoru, overlooking my very existence.

"Hikaru," I said reaching out to grab his arm, but he kept walking without even looking back. I looked back at Kaoru with tear filled eyes.

"Chelsea…" sighed Kaoru, as he pulled me in one last time, "don't let him get to you he's just being… well Hikaru." he kissed me on the lips once more before pulling away, "I'll make him call you later and apologize for being an ass." scoffed Kaoru, "but I should go now." He held my hands in his and kissed them both before we walked to the door. Giving me one last hopeful heart filled smile, he then left before he had the urge to look back again.

I cried for the rest of the day off and on. I couldn't get rid of the mental pictures that Hikaru left to haunt me.

When Monday at the host club rolled around, I didn't even sit with Haruhi. I sat on the windowsill with my MP3 Player blasting _Iris_ by: _The Goo Goo Dolls_, trying to drawn out the world. I always listened to that song when I was feeling strong emotion… it was simply my favorite song of all time. While looking out at the garden I replayed the moment in my head that Kaoru and I shared together. It brought a faint smile to my face, as I placed my hand subconsciously against the glass.

"Poor Chelsea," Honey whined, looking to Mori, "She looks so sad."

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"She didn't even come up and talk to me today like she always does." said Haruhi overhearing Honey's observation.

"I wonder if the twins knew…" Kyouya started to say, "That her birthday is Saturday."

"It is?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, that's what her file says." he replied.

After a pause, Haruhi stood up, "Excuse me girls," she said to her customers. "It'll just be a minute." She then proceeded over to my window and sat across from me.

My eyes went to hers, and I pulled out my headphones, "Something up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Haruhi with a smile, "You okay?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a nod. My voice sounded different, lighter, almost monotone, but in a very child-like way.

"You know, I bet they're missing you just as much as you're missing them. What's funny is, if it were the other way around, they'd be sitting right here doing exactly what you're doing." she said.

I looked deep into her eyes before letting mine wander out the window, "I doubt that."

"I don't. They really care about you. I've never seen them so happy; when they walk in here, holding hands with you it's like they're completely different people then they were before."

My eyes reverted back to her, "Different?"

"They used to be so anti-social." said Haruhi, "Tamaki and Honey even said they never talked to anyone in middle school. They were always doing their own thing with each other." she grew silent to let her words sink it, "instead of being sad cause they're not here right now, you should be looking forward to the moment when they return. Look on the bright side instead of the negative that likes to float over your head like a heavy rain cloud, it only makes matters worse in the long run."

I sighed, and hugged my knees, "I made Hikaru mad before he left… he's probably happy to be rid of me for a while." I said resting my head on my forearms.

"Hikaru is… well Hikaru, if he doesn't get his way he acts like a little kid. I'd know…" she brushed her hair back.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked.

She looked at me with a peculiar expression.

"_Hikaru is… well Hikaru. _Kaoru said the same thing." I mumbled.

"You haven't noticed his temper? His jealousy? The way he smirks when he has a _clever_ plot?" she asked skeptically.

"But I love that about him," I said shaking my head and smiling, "He's just so… real. It's exactly what you said, Hikaru is Hikaru and he doesn't care if anyone likes it or not. No one does things their own way anymore, and I'm sure hearing that your bossy, fiendish and arrogant would weigh on anyone once and a while, but that is who he is."

Haruhi's signature smile appeared back on her face, "but Kaoru's so nice, and caring when he's not around Hikaru. And even when they are together he's 100% loving to you."

"Kaoru is amazing." I agreed, "if a boy could be pulled from a fairytale…" I shook my head, "he's the prince with no name."

She tilted her head, "Do you hear yourself?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You love them. Even blind men and their seeing eye dogs couldn't miss what magic those two bring into your eyes." she stated.

I froze, and then sighed again, "Don't say that."

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I can't love them… I have to love _him_. One. Singular, and it's so hard Haruhi. It's driving me crazy. It gets so bad I feel like I'm going to throw up." I started to shake.

"Eventually it'll happen." she said simply.

"What will happen?" I asked.

"You'll tell one of them how you really feel. The one your heart picks, that'll be when you know." she said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I can't see myself hurting one of them… when I do… the pain that it would bring is worse than death itself." I said still trembling.

"Something tells me, when it comes down to it, the decision will be easy, and even though it may hurt someone there's no avoiding it. So just choose a path and don't look back or hold on to the what if's or what could have been's." she said looking out the window.

"Why don't I talk to you more?" I asked looking down at the ground below.

"Cause you already have your hands full," she said looking back at me, "but, what I really came over here to talk to you about, was your birthday."

My eyes darted straight back to her, "It's no big deal." I said shrugging it off.

"Not without them here huh?" she asked, and I cringed.

"Look, I'm not much of a party person. Birthday's just come and go like the seasons. Really it's not that big of a deal. It's just one more year older. What's to celebrate?" I paused and then gave a half smile, "this one year, when I turned thirteen, I remember I had this big party. It was more of mom's idea than my own, but she invited people from our neighborhood, including this one boy who I had a crush on. I was so awkward, same as I am now, but when I heard she invited him I was suddenly really excited for the party. My birthday came… but he didn't." I shook my head, "I was so stupid. Sitting up in my bedroom crying while a party was going on in the house all for me. I wondered what I had done to make him not come. Mom sent everyone home early, and came up to my room to give her advice, and then finished with 'Welcome to womanhood'" I laughed dryly, mostly because I was holding back some tears, "When she told me that, that's when I knew that no guy was worth the trouble. That dating was for the naïve and young hearted. It was overrated and always left someone hurt. So I just… never thought about it."

I let my mind wander for a bit before continuing, "I'll be seventeen, and it's sort of funny that history's repeating itself, except this time I won't have my mom there to tell me everything will be alright." I said smiling at her sadly.

I could tell that Haruhi suddenly felt really guilty. She took my hand and held it tightly. I just shook my head and wiped a few stray tears away, "I'll be fine, I always am."

"Oh what a heartbreaking tale!" chimed in Tamaki, "Really someone so deserving should have better men at her side! Those despicable twins! How dare they miss your birthday!?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't tell them." I said.

"Why not?" asked Honey. When I looked up, the hosts, along with some of the girls had circled around to hear my story. It was sort of embarrassing.

"Why would I want to make them feel guilty?" I asked.

"If you would have told them, I guarantee they would have came back early just to spend your birthday with you." stated Haruhi.

"They're with me all the time, but they never see their parents…" my voice trailed off, as my eyes went back to the window, "I want them to spend time with their parents."

Haruhi realized it before I even did why I wanted them to spend time with their parents. Was it really because I couldn't spend time with mine anymore? That I didn't even have Grandpa around anymore to get a birthday card from, along with a big hug?

I sighed, and looked back at the audience, "You can leave now, show's over." Slowly they retreated back and I ran my fingers through my hair. When I looked at Haruhi, she had an expression I couldn't decipher, "What?"

"Just don't let it get to you too much okay? I'm sure once they figure it out they'll be sure to make it up to you." she said tilting her head.

"It's not that they're going to miss my birthday, it's that I'm missing them in general. I never thought I'd need someone else in my life, but sure enough I didn't know living until they came along." I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I'm gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi."

Replaying everything that happened at the host club that day while I laid in bed that night, I curled up into a ball with Iris on repeat. The sleep timer was set for an hour, so the song would lull me to sleep. Johnny Rzeznik's voice echoed in my ears as I drifted off.

_**And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand…**_

_**When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…**_

_**I just want you to know who I am…**_

Author's notes: It took forever but here it is! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Been kinda busy lately! As always leave me feedback, and have a wonderful day! I promise I'll try to update soon =[

Oh and just because I feel it's necessary…

_Rest in peace Michael Jackson…_


	19. Bonus Chapter 19: A Blinding Love

Chapter 19

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Tuesday I didn't even bother going to the host club. After a long miserable day at school I just wanted to head home. By Wednesday, I got up the courage to actually go to the host club, even though I knew I'd just go to my usual spot and listen to my music again. I started to wonder what my life would have been like had the twins never came into it. I probably wouldn't have come back to Japan after Grandpa's death, and would most likely be living with my aunt until I graduated high school.

What a boring life it would have truly been without them around. And just a week away from them was enough to make me this emotionless. Nothing enthused me; I was just a hollow figure. It wasn't healthy, but maybe love was never meant to be healthy. Fast heart beats, cold feet, sweaty palms, butterflies in my stomach, and a red complexion. All of which didn't sound too healthy to me.

"Chelsea," I heard Haruhi say, as I turned to look behind me.

"Hi Haruhi," I said with my monotone voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" I hadn't noticed, but I was as pale as blank piece of paper, and my eyes had dark circles under them. Sleep hadn't exactly been a luxury lately.

"I'm just tired," I replied.

"Perhaps you should head home," she said.

"I guess you're right." I said lifting myself off the windowsill, and started to walk away.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow Chelsea. Take a break from school and just try to relax." she noted.

"I'll think about it." I called back to her right before I retreated out the door.

What would a day away from school help? A day away from school would only make me more bored with nothing to do around the house. Sleeping in did sound very nice though, so I decided why not?

I slept in until noon on Thursday. I guess I was more deprived from sleep than I had originally assumed. I took a long bath to release some of the built up tension in my body and made myself waffles for breakfast. I then flopped down on the couch and read Bleach manga until my eyes were sore. Three hours had passed since I woke up, and now I was just lying there, still on the couch, making patterns with my eyes on the ceiling.

I had to admit, Haruhi's advice was actually working. I expected things to be worse, but not having the stress of school for a day, actually relieved some of the numbness that had taken over my body. I glanced over at my cell phone, trying with all of my might to resist picking it up, but in the end was too weak. Flipping it open, I hadn't missed a single call. Kaoru promised he'd make Hikaru call. I sighed roughly and threw my cell phone across the room. Rolling over on my side I curled up in a ball, and waited for something else to come to my mind.

It was most calm before the storm as the old saying goes, and that was exactly how it happened. As soon as things were looking up they only got worse, as a storm rolled into the area. I hadn't had to face a storm by myself for quite some time. Anytime a storm was in the forecast the twins either came over or I went over to their house. It was seven o'clock now, and I heard the sound of thunder rumbling above me. I raced into my room to get my headphones and a flashlight, along with my big, cozy blanket, and then went back into the living room and curled up on the couch. I was just about to put my headphones in when… my cell phone started to ring.

I leapt up from the couch so fast I nearly suffered from a head rush. Where was that thing?! Where did I throw it?! I followed the noise frantically, praying it'd just keep ringing. It was on the floor next to the window. As I went to pick it up lightning struck and I froze in place. Swiping the phone I hurried back to the couch while answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey…" murmured the beautiful voice of Hikaru.

Just hearing his voice made my heart sing, "How're you?" I asked.

"Fine…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"Hikaru?" I asked.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"I asked what's wrong?" I replied.

"Nothing." he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

It had been practically four days, was he still mad?

That's when I heard a knocking at my door. Who could possibly be crazy enough to be out in this weather?

Opening the door, my heart hit the floor along with my cell phone. There in front of me stood the soaked and chilled Hikaru, with his cell phone at hand. I tackle hugged him so hard I was surprised he didn't fall over. In fact he didn't budge an inch.

"I missed you so much…" I murmured, pressing my face into his shoulder.

He stared down at me with cold eyes, and gently pushed me away from him so he could enter the apartment. I sighed and closed the door behind us. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Why? Would you have preferred Kaoru to have come back?" he asked, his back turned against me.

"What? No, I just meant that, you weren't supposed to be back for another three days." I answered.

"Our parents did what they always do. They spent the first two days with us, and then went off on their own. Kaoru asked if at least one of us could go back home, and they somehow allowed it, so he told me to come back here and be with you. I tried to argue that you'd prefer him, but he just wouldn't let it go." I had never heard his voice so irritated before.

I was just about to reply when he grabbed a couple things out of his bag and said, "I'm going to go dry off and change." he muttered, walking into the guest bathroom.

I sighed again as I sat back down on the couch. Picking up my cell phone, I closed it and laid down. He was still so angry. Did I really hurt him that bad? After a time he came back into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch, not even looking at me. His fingers rhythmically tapping the table again. He didn't want to be here…

I crawled over to him quickly, and grabbed both of his hands, as I sat down in front of him on the floor, basically on my knees, "I'm sorry Hikaru," I realized I never once uttered an apology, "I'm truly sorry for what I said to you a few days ago. I didn't want you to leave either. So please, please look at me." I begged.

His eyes slowly met mine, but he still had nothing, but pain written across his face.

I pressed his hands against my cheeks and started to cry. Why wouldn't he talk to me? Kissing the palm of his left hand, I started to tremble. He stood up, and lowered himself to the floor beside me. I didn't know what to expect, but he slowly leaned in and held me tightly. I rested my head against his shoulder and cried, tensing up when I heard thunder, which caused him to only hold me tighter.

He ran the tip of his nose down my neck and I cringed, pulling away, because I wasn't used to this anymore. Plus it was a total change in his personality. He stared at me, but his face read no emotion, and I didn't know what to think, "Say something." I whispered.

He ran the back of his fingers down my cheek and I got chills. He was still so cold. It looked like he was trying to think of what to say, but there weren't any words surfacing. He then tapped my cheek with his index finger, "Prove to me how sorry you are." he purred.

I stared at him for a long time, "How?" I asked.

"That's for you to figure out." he said raising and lowering his shoulders.

"A sorry is never enough for you is it?" I asked dryly.

He stared at me, before standing to his feet and walking away.

I jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into an embrace, "Alright, alright." I surrendered, "Just don't walk away from me again. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Then kiss me." he said.

I stared up into his cat like eyes, "Kiss you?" I asked.

"I want you to kiss me." he said smoothing my hair back, "but only if you mean it."

His touch was enough to rob me blindly with love, "Only if you promise to kiss me back, and mean it in return."

"No promises." He teased, but it wasn't his normal teasing. It was flat, and there wasn't any emotion in it.

I took his face in my hands, and delivered a kiss that summed up all the last few days for me. All the weary loneliness, all the reminiscing, all of it. I put all the love I felt into that kiss. The little boy from my 13th birthday didn't show up, but Hikaru did. When I pulled away, he stared down at me, and took my hands in his. I could almost hear Iris playing in the back of my mind. I put his arms around me, and then fished my arms around his neck, pressing my fingers up into his hair. I then leaned in and started planting a trail of kisses up and down his neck, when I got to his ear. I simply started to hum the song that kept me sane while they were away. He was tensed, like he was completely surprised by how I was acting.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you," _I recited in a singing whisper, _"Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now…" _

I felt him pull me in closer and press his lips on my shoulder. Running my fingers through his hair, we stood there with only my humming in the air, and just got completely lost in the moment, "Chelsea…" I heard him whisper.

Anytime he really wanted my attention I knew, just by him saying my name instead of Yankee, "What is it?"

I could tell he was thinking of what to say. He kissed my neck and then whispered, "Kyouya called me, on my way here. He said you didn't tell us, but your birthday is Saturday… why didn't you tell us?"

Now it was my turn to think, "I didn't want you guys to feel guilty on your trip. Spending time with your parents is important."

He pulled away, just far enough to look into my eyes, "We'd feel even more guilty coming back to find out we missed it." he murmured.

"You're acting different Hikaru. Even your eyes are different to me." I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Different?" he asked, "How?" he tilted his head, and leaned in close, "because I'm not being direct and forceful?" he asked. "I like to keep you guessing." he said pecking me on the lips, before smirking.

I smiled, seeing that smirk again, and I caught myself. I almost said those three little words that weren't so little when spoken. One of the most powerful statements in this world. He could see it my eyes, and rested his forehead against mine. When he hesitated before… was he thinking the same thing? I opened my mouth, but he placed his index finger over my lips to silence me, "Only if you mean it." he muttered.

I froze. He knew. He just had to.

"Just…" I whispered, "hold me for a while, okay?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." he mumbled, pulled me in close to him. I rested my head against his chest.

"I never noticed before." I murmured after a moment of silence, "but you have a beautiful song in your heart as well."

I heard him chuckle, and press his lips on my temple, "We should stay home from school tomorrow." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To make up for lost time, and so you can have a three day weekend for your birthday." he replied.

"Four day weekend…" I corrected, "but I'm not going to argue, I'd much rather spend the day with you then at school."

I heard him chuckle again, as he ran his fingers through my hair. Scoping me up in his arms, he grabbed my blanket off the couch, and took me into my room. He spilled me onto the bed and thean laid down beside me. Cuddling up close to me underneath my giant pool of blankets, rested his ear against my chest he started listening to my heart beat, "Hm," I heard him say.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't think you'd let me do this." he replied.

I played with his hair, "Just behave yourself." I muttered.

"According to you, I never do." he answered.

"Can't deny the truth," I teased.

We spent another hour or two talking, before I fell asleep. He waited up until then and then let himself drift off to sleep beside me. After what felt like such a long absence, him being right beside me never felt better.

Author's Notes: Things seem to be heating up in this fanfic. I am happy that her and Hikaru are okay now though. Leave me feedback, and have a wonderful day… and in case I don't get to update before then… Happy 4th of July!


	20. Bonus Chapter 20: A Life Lesson

**Chapter 20**

**KaoruxOCxHikaru**

**The next morning I woke up to the aroma of breakfast. I sat up and noticed that Hikaru was no where in sight. Strolling into the kitchen he grinned at me while putting together two plates of food. Had he really made breakfast?"Was just about to come wake you up," he stated, filling a couple of glasses with orange juice.**

"**Did you make this?" I asked, looking at the spread of pancakes, eggs, bacon and croissants. **

**He laughed, "Who else could have?" he asked.**

"**You can cook?" I asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**I guess that's for you to decide." He replied with a smirk, and kissed me on the lips. **

"**You're acting rather charming this morning." I noticed suspiciously, "You know my birthday's not until tomorrow." **

**He lifted my chin to meet his gaze, "If you'd honestly prefer me to treat you like my toy I will." he teased, "and just because it's tomorrow doesn't mean anything. I have a whole day planned for us, so let's just eat. You'll need your strength." he said with a wink.**

**As he turned to set the table I murmured, "Thank you Hikaru." he paused, and looked over his shoulder. **

"**I treat thank you's like sorry's. You'll have to prove to me how thankful you are later." his grin had never looked more devious. **

**I shook my head and sat down at the table, enjoying the nice spread that he had created. It was unexpectedly really good. It made me wonder how he accomplished such a task when he was so used to being waited on hand and foot. **

"**So what about these plans for us?" I questioned, fearing the answer.**

**He was nibbling on a piece of bacon, and then he grinned, "Well, we've never gone swimming before, so I figured, why not?"**

"**Swimming in fall?" I asked. "You're crazy, we'll freeze."**

"**Indoor pool." He corrected, and my face lost all pigment, "What's the matter with swimming? Afraid of me seeing you in a bathing suit or something?" he asked dryly, taking a swig of his orange juice.**

**Well that was certainly one of the reasons, "there's nothing wrong with it…"**

"**You should know better than to try to lie to me Yankee." He said lowering his head to look more devious.**

**I didn't know what to say, I mean I couldn't just tell him. I know his reaction would be something completely sarcastic and rude… like always, "I'm not lying." I said after a pause.**

**His eyebrow perked, and he tilted his head. Slowly he stood up, and that's when I knew he was coming over to physically drag it out of me.**

"**Okay! Okay!" I surrendered, as soon as his foot landed the first step. "Sit down!" I instructed, and slowly he sat down, leaning in to hear my response.**

"**I…" I muttered. "I can't swim…" I confessed in a whisper.**

**I heard him chuckle a little, which caused my eyes to look straight at him, "That's good." he said.**

**Now I was confused, "How?"**

"**Cause then, I get to teach you." he said with a large toothy grin.**

**My heart leapt up into my throat. Hikaru, touching my half naked body, in a pool, to help me learn the backstroke?! I felt a chill go up my spine as I started eating a croissant. **

"**Why're you so worried?" He asked.**

"**I…" I looked up into his eyes and were captivated by them, "I'm not sure." **

**He gave a small smile, as if he had just read my mind, and then let his eyes wander down to his food, as he continued eating.**

**His limo picked us up at nine o'clock. On the way to wherever we were going Hikaru was acting like his normal self. Teasing me with his touch, and mocking me with his words. One would think that by now, I'd be used to it. We pulled up to this huge building. I was surprised by how large it was, "Where are we?" I asked him.**

"**The Ootori family owns this place. It's sort of like an indoor amusement park, but it's supposed to be an artificial relaxing getaway. We almost lost Honey here once, because he got caught up in some rapids." He laughed.**

**I gulped.**

**He could see the fear in my eyes and changed the mood, "Don't worry Yankee. I'll be right there the whole time." **

**As we started toward the building I realized this was a public place, hence, anyone could watch my embarrassment. "I assume this place is always a little busy." **

"**I rented out the area we'll be in. It'll only be you and me. Calm down." He said, tapping the tip of my nose with his index finger. **

**When we got to our area, I was star struck by how big the place was on the inside. As my eyes wandered, I noticed two black haired twin girls, in maid's attire, patiently awaiting our arrival. "Take good care of her alright?" I heard Hikaru say, as he pushed me toward them.**

"**Wait… what?" I said raising an eyebrow.**

"**Come along." they said in unison, and dragged me into the changing room. I could hear Hikaru's laughter echoing in my ears. **

**They stuck me in this baby blue bikini, that had a skirt over the bottom. I looked at them like they were crazy.**

"**It compliments your figure." said the left one.**

"**And now you'll match the young master." said the other.**

**I almost laughed when I heard her call Hikaru master. It was also ironic that the twins had twin maids. **

"**You don't understand." I said. "I don't have a figure."**

**Both sets of eyes went down to my chest, and then slowly back up to my eyes.**

"**Oh forget it!" I growled, and stomped out of the changing room. When I saw Hikaru, I not only realized that he was seeing me like this for the first time, but that I was also seeing him half naked **_**again**_**. I wanted to run back inside. He was so beautifully carved, I could have fallen for him just seeing him like that. My face was flushed… that much I could be sure of.**

**The closer he got to me, the more red I became. "I knew they'd find something for you." he cooed, and ran his fingers through my hair. I got goose bumps, and stared down at my feet.**

**He was enjoying this. Taking my hand in his, he started to drag me off to the pool. I could feel my hand shaking in his grasp, as I'm sure he felt it too. "You don't have to be so paranoid. You look great."**

**I glanced up at him, but my eyes went down to my feet again. When we got to the water's edge, he jumped in, and looked up at me. "Well? Come on." He motioned for me to come in as well, and I just stared at him. "Yankee…" he said with annoyance.**

**I shook my head, and crossed my arms. **

"**Don't be difficult." He warned.**

**I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked away.**

**He held his hand out to me, "Please Chelsea." **

**I froze. He always used my name whenever it was most crucial. "Hikaru…" I said in an almost whining voice.**

"**I'll be gentle." he murmured, staring up at me with an expression I had never seen on his face before. It was like he really wanted this, but at the same time, he was also a good actor.**

**Hesitantly I took his hand, and stepped down into the water. **

**When I did, he pulled me close to him, and held me. I froze, but soon relaxed, just a little bit, in his embrace. I wasn't sure why he was hugging me. I wasn't sure why he had this sudden change in attitude. All I knew, was that deep down, Hikaru really cared about me.**

"**Come on," he said again, pulling me further, and deeper into the water. I was afraid, but I knew if I just tried to trust him. If I just gave him an inch, maybe he'd give me one too.**

**We were now about six feet deep in water, and he was holding me up. I suppose he could see the fear in my eyes, and quietly, he leaned into me, and started speaking to me in whisper, "Relax." which only made my breathing tremor. He laughed lightly when he noticed that only made me more nervous, "steady your breathing, or I'll give you a reason to shiver." He said sliding his hand up my back. **

**I got chills on top of my goose bumps and took a deep breath. "Stop teasing me, and I might be able to." I said flatly.**

"**Who says I'm teasing?" he asked with a smirk.**

"**Hikaru," I growled.**

**He leaned in closer, and let his lips brush against mine as he spoke, "Again with my name hmm?" **

**I looked away annoyed and red. He was being so difficult.**

**Guiding my face back to his, he stared thoughtfully in my eyes. "Take one more deep breath, but don't release it." he instructed.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Just do it." he said flatly.**

**I did as he told me, and he pulled me in for a kiss. He stared to guide me down under the water, and once submerged, it was like time stood still. Of course it was only temporary, as we surfaced only a moment later. I stared at him thoughtfully, for a second, and then started slicking back my now messy, long red hair. **

**He got close to me again, and I paused, "Did we really come here so you could play with me?" I asked.**

**His expression grew sort of hurt, "I just love being close to you." he muttered.**

**Did he just use the 'l' word? "We didn't have to come to a pool for you to do that." I sighed.**

"**If you can trust me to teach you, then that will make me very happy." when he said that, my eyes went to his, and he ran his hand down my cheek.**

"**You're acting so different." I whispered.**

**I felt his hand shake a little, and for some reason, my instincts said hold him, so I did, and he rested his head against my shoulder. "What's wrong Hikaru?" I asked.**

**He took a deep breath, letting it tickle my neck, and I shuddered. "Nothing's wrong." he whispered, and nuzzled at my neck.**

**That's when I noticed, my breathing was steady, "I got you to calm down." He mumbled.**

**Pulling away from me, he took my hands in his, "Alright," he stated with a grin, "Lesson number one."**

**The more and more I thought about it. The more I realized Hikaru was letting me get to know him. He might have a rough teasing nature, but deep down he wanted someone he could really open up to. He wanted to open up to me. He wanted to trust me. Little by little he was, but would that change upon Kaoru's return?**

**Author's notes: Okay, so you're aloud to be mad at me T.T I am so sorry. I've been so busy lately with vacation stuff, and anime convention stuff that I haven't had the time to just sit down and write. I finally got time to do it this morning so here it is! Now I'm hoping that I'll still have time to update frequently, but I also have other story ideas buzzing around in my head! A writer's job is never complete! =P anyway, hope everyone's enjoying their Monday. Oh, and Kaoru will be back soon =D ;)**


	21. Bonus Chapter 21: The Realization

Chapter 21

KaoruxOCxHikaru

Saturday morning… my birthday.

I wondered what Hikaru had planned today, although I couldn't help, but be more excited about Sunday, the day Kaoru would return, and I'd get to see him again. Hikaru was great, but there still was a gap that he couldn't fill alone, and that was Kaoru.

I woke up realizing that I was still holding Hikaru's hand from the night before. A small smile played across my face, as I watched him sleep. Somehow even when he was innocently sleeping, he still had that devilish smirk on his face. I smoothed back a strand of his hair that was out of place, and ran my thumb across his cheek. What would happen… if Hikaru and I were actually together? I sighed, and sat up on the bed. Walking over to my dresser I picked up my brush and started running it through my hair. I wasn't expecting there to be a knock on my apartment door, but I hurried into the living room so I could answer it.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see no one standing there.

"Expecting someone?" asked a voice. My eyes shimmered at the sound.

Turning to look behind me, Kaoru sat on the couch looking nonchalant and carefree.

"K-Kaoru?!" I choked.

He smiled his most beautiful smile, "Happy birthday." he said.

Tears filled my eyes, as he rose off the couch, and started to close the gap between us. I stepped forward, and embraced him so hard I'm surprised he could breathe, "How… how did you know-?" I started to ask.

"Hikaru called me, he also let me in when I arrived a couple hours ago." he said rubbing my back gently, then chuckled, "I just came up with the whole knocking on the door thing."

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I missed you so much." another tear slid down my cheek.

"I missed you too," he murmured, "and since Hikaru got you to himself yesterday, I think I deserve you all day tomorrow."

"What about today?" I asked.

"Well, we should both be able to spend your birthday with you don't you think?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"Well, yeah of course, but what is it you two have planned anyway?" I asked flatly.

"Don't sound too excited, not like it's your birthday or anything." muttered Hikaru, who was now leaning against the kitchen counter, watching us.

We both turned to look at him, and Kaoru smiled, "We decided to take you to a hot spring." he said, running his hand down my cheek.

"Hot spring?" I asked.

"Kyouya's family owns a giant hot spring spa about two hours from here. Figured we could check it out." noted Hikaru.

I realized that Kyouya's family pretty much owned everything. That powerful little shadow king.

"Sounds like fun." I said with a smile.

"We can stay for a night, and then in the morning we'll eat breakfast, and I'll get an extra limo to take us where I want to spend the day with you." said Kaoru, embracing me again.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"There's no fun in just telling you now is there?" Kaoru answered with a question, as he playfully tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"Come on," interrupted the ever so impatient Hikaru, "Let's get dressed and go." he and I were still in pajamas.

"I have to pack for a night." I said.

"Kaoru and I did that for you." said Hikaru with a mischievous grin.

My face turned bright red, "When?"

"While you were sleeping," he continued, "those underwear with the little bows are quite cute." he teased.

"Hikaru!" I growled, as he retreated into the bathroom to change.

I looked back at Kaoru with an annoyed expression, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "We picked things out of your closet and nothing more I promise. Hikaru's just messing with you."

"Then how did he..?" I wondered.

"The truth is, he peeked into your dresser, found your underwear drawer, and his face turned a bright red." Kaoru laughed.

I just tried to picture Hikaru blushing, but it was almost impossible.

Finally, we were on our way to the Ootori Spa.

_When we got there…_

"This is it," said Hikaru, offering a hand to help me out of the limo.

I took it, already holding Kaoru's hand with my other, as we both stepped out of the limo, "Wow." I murmured.

The place was fenced in, but in some areas you could see passed the fence, and there was old style fountains, and decorated streams. The closer you got to the front door the more warmth you felt from the welcoming staff. "Ah, this must be the Hitachiin party, yes?" asked the clerk, once we were inside.

The twins glanced at each other, and Kaoru said, "Yes ma'am."

I was standing between them now, holding one hand of theirs each. Not noticing that I was slightly swinging our arms like a child might do.

"Let me show you to your room." said the one of the employees as she bowed to us, and led us to a sliding door, that opened up to a large room, "it has a very practical venue outside as well." said the spa woman, as she opened up some more sliding doors across the room so we could see what was outside. It was our very own hot spring. "Oh, and miss." she said looking at me, "when the time comes where you need your privacy, there's a sliding wall on this door. She said pulling it out of the wall as an example. It divided the room up into two smaller parts.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

She bowed and looking back up at the twins, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We're fine for right now." said Kaoru with a charming grin.

"Let us know if you need anything." said the woman before walking out of our room, and closing the door behind her. By then our luggage was already brought in by the twin's helpful limo driver.

"Like you'll need privacy," murmured Hikaru. I saw that coming from a mile away.

"Don't they have separate hot springs for men and women?" I asked flatly.

Kaoru chuckled, "Yes."

"Good," I said glancing at Hikaru.

We both gave each other an annoyed look, and walked away from each other so we could sift through our belongings. It was so weird how we acted differently now. Was it because Kaoru was here? Did Hikaru act irritated with me, and make me mad on purpose?

As we got settled in things seemed to grow a little less tense. I wanted to take a dip in the hot spring, but I felt like I'd be so tired afterwards that I'd crash. My body was sensitive like that. I'd save that for the very end of the day right before bed so I could get a good night's rest.

The twins were off changing into the hot spring outfit's the spa had provided for us. Mine was red, with a deep green waist belt. When the twins walked in I had assumed correctly on their color coordinated yukatas. Kaoru's was orange, with a light blue waist belt, and Hikaru's was baby blue with an orange waist belt. I smirked at them trying not to laugh. They were almost too predictable.

"Come on, let's go play ping pong." said Kaoru, helping me to my feet.

We headed down the hall side by side. Hikaru hadn't said anything to me since his little comment before. I glanced over at him, but he didn't look back. It was a quiet stroll, but when we finally made it to the ping pong room, I realized there was three of us, which would make it sort of hard to play. "How're we gonna play with three people?" I asked.

"Hikaru, and I will take turns playing against you." answered Kaoru.

"You mean take turns losing." I corrected confidently, heading over to my side of the table.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I faced Kaoru first. Hikaru leaned against another one of the tables, looking rather unenthused. Why did he always have to be such a kid about everything? I actually managed to beat Kaoru, and when he went to hand the paddle to Hikaru, Hikaru stared down at it, and then looked up at his brother, "I want to play against you."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, and looked over at me. I was also confused, but shrugged, "Go ahead." I said, handing Hikaru my paddle.

Watching them play was like watching someone play against a mirror. They were in sync with how they moved. It was unbelievable. Hikaru finally made his move, and Kaoru ducked to avoid being struck in the face with the ball. "What the hell was that?!" it was the first time I heard Kaoru yell.

Hikaru leaned against the table, but said nothing. His face was full or annoyance. This was just his jealousy coming to a head like an ugly zit. "A fair move." he replied flatly.

"You almost hit me." growled Kaoru.

"Pay more attention, Kaoru." scoffed Hikaru.

"Woah, woah guys." I said stepping forward. The last thing I wanted was for them to argue, especially today, "Come on knock it off. You guys never fight. Look, you guys can both face me. I don't mind."

"I'm done playing." replied Hikaru, setting down the paddle, and leaving the room.

I looked at Kaoru, and he was hurt. Picking up the ball, that was now beside his feet, he stared at it thoughtfully, and sighed.

"It's okay Kaoru," I reassured.

He looked up at me, and set his paddle down on the table, along with the ping pong ball. Moving forward, he embraced me, but said nothing. I felt uneasy. Like he was thinking of things that did nothing, but hurt him. Spending time with both of them was starting to become a problem. Now more than ever, they both wanted me to themselves. Kaoru was more accepting of it, but Hikaru was getting worse. He probably felt betrayed, after all the time we spent together, after how much he let me in, and when we almost wanted to say those three little words well… I really couldn't blame him. I was being selfish. I'd have to decide soon.

Kaoru knew it as well as I did, and he was reluctant to let go of me in that moment. I kissed his neck, and he cringed. A tear slid from his cheek, and landed on mine. It made me want to melt into the ground. I raised my head to look into his eyes, and wipe away his tears, "it's okay." I repeated. Running my fingers through his hair to calm him, he seemed to tremble. Whatever war was being waged within me, it was a massacre inside him. I imagined that same war was also within Hikaru.

Soon… I'd have to surrender…

After a time Kaoru told me he was going to go for a walk. That was probably code for _"Go talk to Hikaru" _so I took the hint, and went back to our room without a word.

When I walked in the room Hikaru was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He looked bored, but deep in thought. I sat down beside him, but he wouldn't look at me. "Don't ignore me Hikaru." I muttered, and his eyes snapped to mine. I froze, but sighed, and shook my head, "What's the matter? I thought this was supposed to be fun for all three of us, but Kaoru's hurt, and you're not making this any easier."

He sat up, and looked at me, but said nothing. He was offended though, because his lips were curved down, and his eyebrows were pulled together, "Is Kaoru the only one who is allowed to be hurt?"

"Why are you hurt?" I asked, irritated.

"Because you don't even care about me when he's around." he retorted.

"Of course I do Hikaru! I just haven't seen him in a few days." I sighed.

"You don't get it…" he growled.

"What? What don't I get!?" I boomed.

"I-!" He stopped himself, and started to shake with irritation. All at once he calmed, and looked away. After silence filled the room, he looked back at me, "let's just forget about it… I'll apologize when he comes back."

"Hikaru what were you going to say?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes, and leaned forward, "It's not important." He was about to kiss me, but pulled away last minute. I wondered why, until I heard the door open, and Kaoru walk in. He seemed afraid, but Hikaru looked up at him, and stood up. He walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Kaoru." Kaoru's eyes shimmered, and he returned the embrace. Staring at me like he was surprised. I so easily swayed him. It was almost hard for even me to believe.

After that, although things were a little awkward, we all seemed to settle down. We spent some time playing some Japanese board game I had never even heard of before. We got a few laughs out of it, because I kept getting confused, which humored the twins. Before we knew it the sun was starting to set over the horizon.

"We should get into the hot spring." Hikaru commented, "All three of us." he smirked.

"I'm not getting in the same hot spring as you two. That's like signing my own death warrant." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Our hot spring has a latched door on the fence, that opens up to another hot spring. I checked it out earlier." murmured Kaoru.

"Then I call dibs on that one." I replied.

Once I was on my side, I locked the latch behind me, and stripped down before stepping into the spring. I was right. This would about knock me out twenty minutes afterwards. I heard the Hitachiins making small talk on the other side, and eavesdropped. "Quit listening over there." called Hikaru. He knew me way too well.

"I'm not." I argued. A fence was all that separated me from them, but that was enough to make me feel even just a tinge of emptiness.

"Lonely over there all by yourself?" asked Kaoru. They both knew me too well.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you having a good birthday?" asked Hikaru.

"I couldn't have a bad birthday with you two around." I answered. I was already feeling a little light headed, but managed to stick out for about fifteen more minutes, before I needed to get out of there. If I fainted… that'd be so embarrassing. I heard the twins get out, so I assumed they were going to head back inside as well. I wrapped myself in one of the huge spa towels, and unlocked the gate to get to the other side, my yukata at hand. I froze in place to see them standing there with only towels on as well, gathering up their yukatas. All of our faces went bright red, and I quickly ran back into our room, frantically apologizing over and over again. I slid out the other wall so I could have my very own changing room, and changed. I was so afraid to walk back out there. I had never seen them like _that _before. I was just happy my towel didn't slip or something. Could have been much worse right?

"Hey Chelsea? We're dressed now… so you can come out." Kaoru murmured.

Slowly I slid the wall to the side, and they stared at me. My face flushed again, as I smiled at them shyly.

"Why did you come out when you knew we were there?" asked Hikaru flatly, "Trying to peek hmm?"

"As if I'd do that!" I exclaimed, face flushing worse, "I heard you two get out so I figured you headed back inside."

"Could have asked." replied Kaoru.

I sighed, admitting defeat. Collapsing to the ground sitting Indian style I decided not to argue about it anymore.

They both sat down on either side of me, and tangled themselves around me. I shivered. They hadn't engaged in a twin attack in quite some time. Hikaru scooted back behind me, and started to play with my hair. Noticing the ponytail holder on my wrist, he asked for it. I was too tired to argue, so I handed back over my shoulder to him. Kaoru decided to sit in front of me, and held my hands. He gave me a small smile, and I returned it with sleepy eyes.

"Tired?" he asked, and I nodded.

Hikaru had put my hair up in some fancy ponytail fashion, but he managed to do so without pulling my hair a single time. Which was a hard task. That's when I felt him slip something around my neck. I looked down, and it was a necklace. My eyes widened. Two chains connected in the back by the clasp, each having one side of a heart. One light blue one the right, and one orange on the left. When placed together they fit perfectly. My eyes shined as I marveled over it, connecting the two pieces together over and over.

"You like it?" asked Kaoru.

I nodded quietly, unable to say anything.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back to lean against him, "Congratulations," muttered Hikaru, "No matter how cheesy it sounds, you complete us."

I closed my eyes and smiled, but somehow it hurt a little in a way, because when it came down to it… I could only complete one of them. I tried to dismiss that in my mind for now, but it lingered. Kaoru, laid down on top of me, resting his head on my stomach. I fiddled with his hair. We always seemed to end up like this. Hikaru holding me, and Kaoru laying on me for comfort, and warmth. Why did it have to end?

Tomorrow I would be spending a day alone with Kaoru. I still didn't know what to expect… what would happen?

Author's Notes: About time I got to this again. It's been about a month since I've updated, but there will probably only be three more chapters left in this series, two of which will be alternate endings. I'm sorry I've made you all wait so long, but I feel this is going to have to end soon, and at least you'll be able to pick your favorite ending. Who will she end up with? The choice is yours. My thanks go out to everyone who has read this all the way through, and gave me your wonderful feedback. It's been really nice to hear what you guys have to say, and hey maybe I'll write some more Ouran in the future. See ya guys next chapter. =D


	22. Bonus Chapter 22: Confession

Chapter 22

KaoruxOCxHikaru

"_Find what makes you happy in life, and never let it go, no matter how hopeless it may seem."_

For some reason that morning, grandpa's last words seem to repeat themselves in my mind. It felt like something important in my life was being pulled away. I was trying too hard to hold onto it. So hard that it brought pain to me, and the people I loved. I tried to smile through breakfast as we sat there, and ate, but it was quiet, and I could just tell they were analyzing my every movement, just waiting to ask what was bothering me.

Today was Kaoru's day, I couldn't ruin this for him. After we ate, Hikaru called his limo early, so he could head out before us. I expected him to blow me off like he had done so many times before when he grew jealous, but he was actually acting pretty normal, for Hikaru anyway. He said his goodbyes, and pressed his lips against my forehead, before turning to leave. I extended my hand, to grab his wrist, and pulled him back. He was stunned, but I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. I wanted to hold him. He didn't resist, he just couldn't, because deep down, he didn't wanna walk away either.

This situation grew harder, and harder, and all I wanted to do was break into a million pieces in his arms. I wanted to cry, but I held it back, and smiled at him, before he kissed me on the lips, and headed for home. When I turned back to the spa, Kaoru leaned against the fence post smiling. He didn't seem irritated in the least. Somehow that only made me feel worse.

When his limo pulled up, he opened the door for me, and I slid inside. The whole car ride to wherever we were going was actually much better than breakfast. He held me snuggly, and while I was resisting the urge to cry, I was heavily intoxicated by his scent, which temporarily eased the pain within me. We'd say something once, and a while, but we had become so close that the exchange of words weren't needed. We already knew what each other was thinking. He could see the turmoil in my eyes. He could feel the hurt every time my heart beat.

When he held me tighter, I knew it was his way of taking the pain away. To bring me in so close that I'd no longer feel it, and all that would remain, was the sensation of his embrace. Kaoru was such a loving person. Could I be with him?

Once we got to our destination, he walked behind me with his hands over my eyes. I felt very disoriented without sight, and when he said we were about to go down some steps I panicked. He was just joking with me to see my reaction, which was me ripping his hands away from my face. In front of me was a bunch of steps leading downwards. It was a bunch of bleachers, that were facing a huge indoor skate rink. The ceiling was decorated with a lovely scene of the night sky. My heart fluttered with the butterflies, "Kaoru, I can't skate." I muttered.

"You'll learn." he teased, moving my hair to kiss my cheek.

"But," I started to protest, but he placed an index finger over my lips.

"I'll teach you. I promise you won't get hurt." he had me as soon as he ran his fingers down my cheek. I melted.

He treated me like a child, as he laced up the skates on my feet, like I had forgotten how to tie shoes. I watched him work, as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, "Why skating out of curiosity?" I asked.

"Anything that gives me an excuse to hold you seems like a winning situation to me." he replied, finishing up my second skate. I found it sort of humorous. He was so sweet. He rolled me over to the entrance of the skate rink, and I was already feeling off balance.

"I don't like this…" I whined, and he just laughed.

"I have a question for you." He said, wheeling in front of me, and slowly pulling me along. I held onto him for dear life. This made him chuckle once again, "Why not just use those psychic abilities of yours to keep balance?"

"I don't like using them as a crutch. I'd rather learn stuff naturally. It's kind of cheating if I do it any other way." I said with a smile.

"This isn't so bad is it?" he asked, returning my smile.

"It's horrible." I said flatly, but I was kidding… sorta.

There was random elevator music playing over the sound system. No one else was around. Had he rented this place out? I started to feel myself slip, as I'm sure he felt it too, but he pulled me back up before I could actually spiral to the ground. "Like I said, I will never let you fall."

I started to gradually get the hang of it. He could tell I was getting more comfortable when my death grip on his hands started to let up. Suddenly, a song I sort of recognized started to play on the sound system, it had a weird sounding beginning, but in a beautiful way, it was haunting.

_When the rain is blowing in your faceAnd the whole world is on your caseI could offer you a warm embraceTo make you feel my love_

It was Josh Kelley's version of To Make You Feel My Love originally written by Bob Dylan. It seems Kaoru was catching onto the lyrics as they strummed on. He smiled at me gently, as we slowly skated side by side. Him still holding my hand as an insurance policy, but I also like to believe because he just wanted to hold it.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appearAnd there is no one there to dry your tearsI could hold you for a million yearsTo make you feel my love_

He outstretched his arm, and gently swung me around so I would be pulled into his embrace. My cheeks turned red, and I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt more and more like a child. So small and vulnerable in the blanket of his love, and affection. Gently he swayed us back, and forth. It was magical. As if the painted stars above us were brought to life, and were shining on us in that luminous moment.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yetBut I would never do you wrongI've known it from the moment that we metNo doubt in my mind where you belong_

He paused, and I looked up at him. I was a bit surprised to see he was in a bit of pain himself. His smile was now melancholy, as he leaned in, and kissed me softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was trembling, and I held him like he held me. I didn't know what had suddenly clicked within him, but whatever emotion it was, it was strong.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blueI'd go crawling down the avenueNo, there's nothing that I wouldn't doTo make you feel my love_

He pulled me in tightly again, as if shielding me. To protect me from something. Really he wanted to hide his face. He was ashamed. He was just crumbling in front of me. I was really starting to worry "Kaoru…" I murmured, and he stopped trembling. Like hearing my voice brought him back down to earth, and he started to lose his balance. He was starting to fall. There was a small crash to the ground, but it was me. I held my broken little angel in my arms, so he wouldn't land on his already broken wings. I didn't know what else to do but hold him quietly, listening to his small sobs.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' seaAnd on the highway of regretThe winds of change are blowing wild and freeYou ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Why was he crying? He was so afraid to let go, like I'd disappear in the darkness if he did, "I'm right here Kaoru, I'm right here." I reassured, "What's the matter? What's wrong? Please tell me." I begged. He wouldn't say anything back, so I just kissed his now sweaty forehead, and held him tightly once more.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come trueNothing that I wouldn't doGo to the ends of the earth for youTo make you feel my love_

"I love you Chelsea." he murmured, and my eyes widened. What had he just said? Was I hearing things? My heart was already pounding, but now it shifted into overdrive. He lifted his head, and looked at me with crying eyes, and tear stained cheeks, "I love you so much." he confessed. Now I was starting to cry, "but… I…" he said looking down at the floor, "I mean… I can't be with you…" And like that all oxygen escaped from my lungs, and I wanted to retreat. What did he mean? "You belong with Hikaru, Chelsea." he said looking back up at me, placing his hand on my cheek, which was now cold. I was as white as a ghost. I couldn't move I was so… shocked, "I did this to spend one more day with you. To be able to hold you one last time. To be able to kiss you one last time. I thought I could do it. I thought it would be easy, because when I see how happy you two are together, even though it makes me hurt… it makes me so full of happiness. You two are so beautiful together."

I cringed. Weren't we beautiful together? Wasn't this beautiful? Everything we had done up to this point… didn't it mean anything? My mouth opened, but my lip quivered, and I just couldn't formulate words. "K-k.." I couldn't speak, I was starting to panic. "Kaoru…" twin tears slid down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands, as I fell apart. I was crying, and sobbing so loud I'm sure I could disturb the city outside. I should have known that eventually, if I didn't make the decision, one of them would. "I wanna go home." I whispered breathlessly. He had to lean in to hear me. It was killing him to see me like this. He wanted to hold me, and he was so tempted to, but when he held out his hand, it dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Apologized for what? For loving me? For letting me hear the words I had longed to hear for far too damn long just for them to be stolen away!? "I'll get my driver to take you home."

"Come with me!" I begged, my face exploding with sadness.

"I can't." He replied, tilting his head.

He knew it from the start. When he came home. When we were at the spa. When he almost cried, and that morning with Hikaru. He had it planned from the beginning. He wanted to spend this day with me… and then cast me away. He didn't even bother to walk me to the car. He just helped me to my feet, and let me do the rest alone.

The ride home was so weird. In a huge limo all alone. This had never happened before. Normally Hikaru and Kaoru were snaked around me to keep me warm and sheltered. That would never happen again…

"_Find what makes you happy in life, and never let it go, no matter how hopeless it may seem."_

What if it was two? What if it wasn't just one thing, one what, that made me happy? I unhooked the necklace they gave to me and stared at it thoughtfully.

"_No matter how cheesy it sounds, you complete us." _

Hikaru agreed with me. Somewhere deep down he agreed. It wasn't just two of us, but all three of us. We all needed each other. Three wasn't a crowd, not in this case. It was the only thing that made sense.

I hooked the necklace back around my neck as we approached my apartment building. By then it was about 9PM. A long drive, that seemed even longer being by myself. The tears just kept coming, so much that I couldn't even feel them running down my face. I was so numbed by the day. When I walked in, I laid down on my bed immediately. If I was lucky, I just wouldn't wake up once I passed out. That's when the phone rang. It was my cell phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID, I just answered it blankly, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," it was Hikaru.

The sound made me feel a tinge of happiness, "Hey." I replied.

"You still with Kaoru?" he asked.

The name sounded familiar, "No… he gave me a ride back home, so I guess he should be on his way." I figured he called another limo to come get him after the one I took left.

"Oh," he answered simply.

"Yeah…" I replied.

He grew quiet, and then I heard him take a deep breath, "Chelsea."

"Yeah?" He called me by my name.

"You alright? You seem… I don't know? Disappointed."

"I'm really tired Hikaru." I mumbled.

"Where'd Kaoru take you?"

"Skate rink." I replied.

"Did you fall?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hard… very hard." I murmured. I heard him cut up, and without even realizing it, his laughter brought a smile to my face, as more tears spilled from my eyes, "Jerk." I grumbled.

"Don't worry," he said smoothly, "I'll kiss you, and make it all better." he reassured.

"I'll give you something to kiss alright." I said flatly, and he chuckled again.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I like to bite."

I shook my head, and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, "Hey Hikaru." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Why did you really call?"

He grew quiet, and then "I…"

"You were checking up on me hmm?" I asked.

"Something like that." he muttered.

"Yeah, you were worried." I smiled confidently.

"Why would I worry about you Yankee?" he asked flatly.

"Don't Yankee me." I argued, and could tell he was smirking by the little noise he made through his nose.

I heard him grow quiet after that, and then he quickly said, "Hey I think Kaoru's home. I'm going to go check on him. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah," I murmured quietly, not wanting to let him go just yet, once again. Disappointment swept over my face.

"Hey Yankee."

"Yeah?"

"Smile."

And I did, like the goofball I was.

"I'll talk to you later." he repeated.

"Night Hikaru." I replied.

"Night Chelsea." when he was about to hang up, I had to say something.

"Hikaru." I bit my tongue, but he heard me.

"What?" he asked, sounding a little irritated.

I sighed, "Nothing. Good night." I hung up before he could say anything else.

Hikaru stared at the screen of his cell phone blankly, when Kaoru walked into the room. He looked like a wreck, and of course Hikaru caught on, "What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru stared at him, and then took a seat on his bed in front of him, "Did Chelsea call?" he asked.

"That's not important. What happened?" asked Hikaru, growing more concerned.

"I told Chelsea I loved her today." said Kaoru.

Hikaru stared at him, feeling sort of hurt, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. "She rejected you?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Kaoru shaking his head, "I rejected her."

Hikaru was getting more confused, "What?"

"Hikaru, you called her didn't you?"

"Dammit Kaoru! Stop changing the subject!"

"Just answer me." replied Kaoru. Hikaru stared back down at his cell phone, "You love her, just as much as I do Hikaru."

"Shut up." growled Hikaru, "That's not true. I-"

"You do." finished Kaoru. "It pains you to walk away from her. You want to be as close as possible to her, but you can't because you're afraid it'll hurt me, that it'll hurt us right?" he asked, "Go to her Hikaru…"

Hikaru stared at his brother not being able to comprehend the words he was hearing. Running his fingers through his hair with irritation written all over his face, he was growing frustrated.

"Admit it, you love her." murmured Kaoru.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blueI'd go crawling down the avenueNo, there's nothing that I wouldn't doTo make you feel my love_

Author's notes: This is really nearing it's end… or is it? I'm going to make three endings for this story: one true ending, and two alternate endings. The alternate endings will be posted first, and then the real ending will be posted at the end. I'm hoping to end it on a note that I might be able to write more chapters later xD I just can't let go of this story. I love it too much. =D anyways, see ya at the first alternate ending guys.

Curious Question for the readers… "Who do you see Chelsea with? Kaoru, or Hikaru? Why?" I'd love to know your answers =D

Hint: There are no right or wrong answers here ;)


	23. Bonus Chapter 23: Hikaru Hitachiin

Chapter 23

KaoruxOCxHikaru

_**Alternate Ending 1**_

_Note: this is an alternate ending. There will be two alternate endings, and one final ending. Please keep that in mind as you read. Enjoy!_

When Monday rolled around I felt miserable. I hardly paid attention to my classes, and found myself dreading the last bell. I didn't want to go to the host club. I didn't even want to be here at Ouran. I should have stayed home, but since I already had the Friday before I didn't want them to assume I was skipping school. Even if that would be partially correct.

The dismissal bell rang, but I stayed in my seat. The room cleared out quickly, but I remained. My gaze focused on the window beside me. The teacher called out my name, and I jumped. Slowly rising from my seat, I gathered my stuff, and exited the classroom. My last class was on the top floor of the building, so I took each step down the staircases very slowly. When I reached ground level I was only a couple right turns away from the exit. Somehow this felt vaguely familiar.

Turning the corner, it made me remember what this reminded me of. Hikaru was waiting for me to turn that corner. He stood there leaning against the wall, staring back at me. An expression I could not read. In this fight or flight situation, my feet said _"RETREAT" _so of course, I turned the other way, and took off running. History was doomed to repeat itself, as he followed once again. Grabbing my wrist he had me pinned to the wall once more. His palms now pressed above my head, against the wall.

"Why are you running away?" he growled.

I couldn't speak. I had forgotten how to.

"Look…" he murmured, "we need to talk."

I didn't want to talk. I wanted to run. Couldn't he see that?

He looked down at his feet, irritation seemed to be clouding his eyes. He was having a hard time formulating his thoughts into words. "I…" he looked into my eyes. His cheeks started to become filled with red.

My eyes started to shimmer, but my stomach was churning painfully.

"I love you." he whispered, nearly choking.

I started to cry, my face hung ashamed. For some reason this hurt me, "Why..?" I whimpered. "Why do you love me Hikaru?!" my eyes shot up to his. "All I do is hurt you. You, and Kaoru both. Why would anyone like you, want anything to do with someone like me?"

He was taken back by my words, but only for a moment. "Because," he replied, and placed his hands to hold my face, "You called me Hikaru." with that he indulged in my lips. I couldn't understand it, but it made me melt. He pressed me gently against the wall, because he knew me well enough to know my knees were about to buckle beneath the spell he always put me under. After which he held me in an embrace, my head resting on his shoulder, as I faintly continued to cry.

My breathing started to even out. I couldn't feel hostile while he held me this way. Our hearts were beating at the same time. "I love you Chelsea." he murmured again.

"_Only if you mean it." _I recalled him saying so long ago.

Pulling back so I could look into his eyes I replied, "I love you too Hikaru."

That's when he did something I don't think I've ever seen him do. The cold little cocky smirk he used to always flash before me softened into a gentle smile. It was so genuine. So clean, and full of happiness. I helped grant such a beautiful smile, and was so lucky to be the one to see it. I never wanted to see it fade away. It was so breathtaking I had to kiss him. I had to hold him tight, and let go only when he wanted me to.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_~ Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls_

Author's Notes: First alternate ending is finished! =D I thought this was too cute of an idea to pass up. I can't stress enough that this is an alternate ending, not the real thing. The real thing will come at chapter 25. Chapter 24 will also be an alternate ending. =] See ya next chapter all. Thanks for reading!


	24. Bonus Chapter 24: Kaoru Hitachiin

Chapter 24

KaoruxOCxHikaru

_**Alternate Ending 2**_

_Note: this is an alternate ending. There will be two alternate endings, and one final ending. Please keep that in mind as you read. Enjoy!_

Monday lingered like a rain cloud over my head. Classes were boring, and uneventful. If I could recall anything that was being lectured over, I'd try to explain, but honestly I phased in and out all day. All I could think about were the twins, not matter how much that pained me. What Kaoru said… how he spoke such beautiful words like they were sinful.

"_I love you Chelsea." he murmured, and my eyes widened. What had he just said? Was I hearing things? My heart was already pounding, but now it shifted into overdrive. He lifted his head, and looked at me with crying eyes, and tear stained cheeks, "I love you so much." he confessed. Now I was starting to cry, "but… I…" he said looking down at the floor, "I mean… I can't be with you…" _

It caused my whole body to ache. Trying not to tear up in the middle of class hour after miserable hour. I would just head straight home after school. I needed a couple days to myself. I wouldn't do something as drastic as heading back to the states, because quite frankly, even now, being that far away from them seemed impossible.

Each step I took after the last bell rang sent little pains up my legs and caused me to cringe. My walked looked like that of a wounded animal. I was pitiful. So dependant on them that I couldn't function regularly without them. I finally made it to the Ouran courtyard without much attention drawn to me. I started to pass the intricate fountains, and lovely rose bushes that surrounded me. That's when I paused, and stared at the little labyrinth opening. That was the very place Kaoru and I took a walk together.

It drew me in. I had to relive the moment. My steps were quiet, barely making a sound when they touched the lush grass beneath my feet. And there it was, the very gazebo Kaoru kissed me on. The way he held me. His words still lingered in my eardrums, and my memory, but then the freshest memory took its place, _"I love you, but I… I mean I can't be with you…" _

Sitting down on the steps, I hugged my knees, and stared at the roses in front of me. They were starting to close up in the afternoon sunlight, which was fading, as an overcast of clouds started to roll in. They had lived out their day, and needed rest. Maybe that's what I needed too. A retreat. Somewhere, where thoughts couldn't haunt me, and I couldn't be found. Perhaps this could be my sanctuary. Who'd think to come looking for me in here?

"Chelsea," I heard someone say. Their voice as dazzling as a wind chime in the breeze.

I lifted my head with all the strength I could muster, and turned to make eye contact with him. He seemed cautious, as if he was approaching a doe. One that would quickly turn, and run on a seconds notice if frightened. It was Kaoru, someone whom I didn't think I'd lay eyes on again for quite a while.

I started to get up, just as he assumed, but he quickly moved to grab my hand, and sit down in front of me. He was on his knees, a stair below mine, with an expression of pleading proportions. "Chelsea, please listen to me." I trembled. What else could he possibly have to say? "I know I hurt you yesterday with what I said… and I understand if you're angry." I wasn't angry, just in a lot of pain, "but I only did what I thought would make you and if I could Hikaru happy…" He stared down at my hands thoughtfully as he held them, "but Hikaru had a talk with me last night. He told me I should be a little selfish for a change… that I should do what makes me happy first, if only just this once." Slowly his eyes returned to mine, "I said some pretty hurtful things to you yesterday, but please don't think that it was because I wanted to give you up. I was just doing what I thought was best. If it meant giving you up, so you could be happy, I wouldn't hesitate."

My eyes began to water. Why was he saying these things to me? It hurt so much. "But I was wrong." he said moving his hands from my neck, up into my hair, with his thumbs rested on my cheeks, "I want to see if… maybe I can make you happy." His hands were trembling nervously. "I want to be with you Chelsea, if you'll let me."

A tear slid down my cheek, but I was afraid that if I started to feel joy he'd pull away again, and it'd only be another thing I would regret. I just couldn't move.

"I love you. No matter what was said yesterday, that's always been true. It always will be." he assured.

More tears. He moved me. I couldn't resist this feeling inside me. It was breaking, but it was what I needed to hear. I didn't think anyone would ever look to find me here, but I was wrong. I underestimated with all the time we had spent together, that as I would never forget the moment we shared here, neither would he. "I… I love you too Kaoru." I said, unleashing a shower of tears. Almost exactly at the same time the rain started to come down and wash over us. He wiped away the tear stains on my face, and smiled, slowly leaning in, afraid to fill the gap, I did it for him.

We were soaked… trembling together in a storm of love and confusion. But the fact was that, we were together, and we'd never be apart. No matter what rain clouds seemed to hang above our heads. Whatever thunder tried to cloud our ears with lighting blinding our hearts… nothing could be as powerful as the bond we had together.

"Let's get you home." said Kaoru, picking me up in his arms, and carrying me away. I felt like a child once more, wrapped in his strong arms.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you._

_To make you feel my love._

_~ To Make You Feel My Love, Josh Kelley_

Author's Notes: A tad longer than the previous alternate ending, but I got rather colorful with descriptions on this one. =D another cute ending, but again not the final. Next chapter is the real deal guys! I'm so thankful to everyone who has read this far, and I'm thinking of still adding chapters from time to time even after the final ending, just for kicks. See ya at the final chapter all! It'll be a real treat =D


	25. Bonus Chapter 25: Finale

**Chapter 25**

**KaoruxOCxHikaru**

**Note: You've all been waiting for it, and here it is! The real ending. =D enjoy.**

**Monday's are always so depressing. And in my current situation, it was almost unbearable to sit in every class, only to half listen to what the teacher's were saying. My focus was elsewhere. It was on the twins. Now that Kaoru had basically given up on me, I assumed Hikaru would be the next to have a little talk with me. I honestly didn't know what to expect, but I'd avoid the both of them like the plague for as long as possible until I could actually get my head on straight. **

**I recalled subconsciously that the host club was doing something special today, in the second ballroom instead of the third music room. I think it was something to do with a small dance. Nothing fancy, but Tamaki got the bright idea of having Haruhi teach the other hosts, and the ladies how to do different commoner dances. Since they'd all be off elsewhere, I figured I could go to the third music room for a while, and just bask in the silence. I wasn't ready to go home yet. At least the music room would have a Hitachiin feel to it. **

**When I walked in I paused, and let the remembrance of the word "welcome" greet me. I then continued to walk slowly, my every step making a small, graceful clatter as it hit the ground. I tossed my school bag on one of the crimson sofas, and started to loosen my tie. Of course I was near the station the twins had always decided to choose. All those brotherly love moments they had seemed to march into my brain, replay, and another would follow. It made me smile a little. No matter what the situation, they could always make me smile. **

**I shook off the Ouran blazer, and tossed it onto the couch. Pulling a brush out of my bag I started to run it through my hair, picking out the knots, and making it silky straight once again. Tossing it back into the bag I went over to the nearby window, where two chairs remained. The twins always pouted here when they were bored… well they were bored often, so some of the time. I sat down in Hikaru's chair, slouched down, and propped my feet up on Kaoru's chair. I just wanted to fall asleep. Too much had been running through my mind that day, and I could barely process sounds anymore. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how the twins must have looked doing "commoner dances" right now. What a treat it would have been to see them do the chicken dance. I almost remembered how to laugh in that instant, but restrained. My dry throat hurt at the sensation of laughter.**

**Standing up, a little wobbly, I started to pace around the room. Not for any reason in particular, just because my body was restlessly unkind, and wouldn't let me fall asleep. Eventually I kicked off those uncomfortable contraptions they called shoes, and continued a slow stride. What was I doing here? This was just too weird. It was like I was waiting around for something that would never happen. Like that was what I had been doing the entire time of me being here.**

**I threw myself down on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling again. Hugging one of the cushions, it had the remains of Kaoru's scent left on it. I needed help. This was sickening. Closing my eyes for a moment, I swore I heard something, but my eyes wouldn't open. They had fought too hard to get me to close them in the first place. Finally an index finger prodded at my stomach, and I leapt up in response. I was very ticklish after all. I put the Pillsbury Dough Boy to shame.**

"**So you **_**are **_**alive then." stated Hikaru who was staring back at me, with Kaoru right beside him. My eyes went back and forth between them, and I froze. I needed to get up, and run. Should I grab my things? No, that would only slow me down. Retreat! Run like hell! I jumped up from the couch, and started to turn and withdraw, but they each grabbed an arm, and pulled me back onto the couch, basically pinning me down. **

"**Stop struggling and let us talk." Hikaru murmured. He looked over to Kaoru, as if trying to get him to speak.**

"**Listen Chelsea…" Kaoru whispered, "I… know that what I said yesterday was painful." I started to squirm. I didn't want to hear this.**

"**Let me go, please just let me leave. I didn't want to run into you two. Not this soon." I argued.**

"**If you didn't then why did you wait here for us for so long?" wondered Hikaru.**

**I checked the clock on the wall to see that what I figured was only a few minutes with my eyes closed was actually a couple hours. It was nearly six o'clock! "I wasn't waiting here… I was just-"**

"**Then what were you doing?" Hikaru continued to ask. And I couldn't answer. Maybe I was hoping they'd come. If I got to see them, even for a second, I'd be happy.**

"**I…" I couldn't speak a clear sentence now.**

"**Would you be willing… to let us share you?" asked Kaoru.**

**I paused, completely struck frozen. This was out of no where. How did we go from me falling asleep on the couch to some bold statement like that?**

"**We talked about it…" muttered Hikaru.**

"**And we decided that… if we both loved you, and since we've always been close anyway, why not just share you? Sense we sort of have from the beginning anyway." explained Kaoru.**

"**We know that by making you choose…" Hikaru started.**

"**That it would only make one of us hurt, and make you feel guilty, because your heart holds something special for both of us." subconsciously I reached for the necklace they gave me as Kaoru spoke, "so Chelsea… there's something that we'd like to say." they looked at each other, and then, constricted themselves around me like they always did before. Both of them had selected an ear to put their lips beside, "I love you." cooed Kaoru.**

"**And I love you." hissed Hikaru lustfully.**

"**And **_**we**_** want to be with you." they both said at once.**

**My head was starting to spin. I didn't deserve this… was this a joke? A charade? Something thought up to get back at me? But their words were so clear. So genuine. That's when I felt them press their soft lips against my cheeks, and I swooned. **

**They had come to find me here. Both of them together. How I've always remembered them since day one. Always side by side. Always together. I wanted so badly to stand beside them. To see their hidden smiles, and be blessed by their laughter. I became the center of their universe. They weren't satisfied if they didn't make me squirm. If they didn't make me see that they really did see me. That I would never be forgotten. They made sure to always leave a memory behind with me, to keep me company until they returned. They always came looking for me. **

"_**If you won't stay with us, no matter how many times you run away… we'll always come looking for you."**_

**Kaoru meant those words, and Hikaru believed in them too. They'd keep that promise for as long as I wanted them to which would be forever if I could withstand the test of time for as long as possible. **

"**Kaoru, Hikaru…" I said, looking back from one to the other. "I love you… the both of you. If you two are willing to share me… I'm willing to be shared. Do with me what you will… because honestly I can't see myself with anyone else." I closed my eyes and thought about it, and they held me tighter. This was an unfathomable warmth. It starts inside the heart, and extends until it has you cradled closely. **

**Nothing had changed. Thankfully, with a few speed bumps, we all remained the same. **

_**Tightly intertwined. **_

_**Frayed at the ends. **_

_**Close from the start. **_

_**Sown together at the heart. **_

_**Outcast no more. **_

_**To love is to adore. **_

_**One plus two is three.**_

_**Together we'll always be.**_

**Author's Notes: The final chapter complete… wow. Feels like I've been writing this forever. I'll keep writing it too from time to time. If you guys are curious to see how things happen after this. I figure that might be interesting =D I hope there's a lot of happy readers out there right now, cause a lot of you guys were hoping for this long after I decided on this ending. For those who leaned for one twin over the other that's why I wrote those alternate endings to give you guys some peace at mind.**

**Thought I'd take some time to do a little information on this story, at least as far as my fan character goes.**

**If you haven't realized it yet, my name is Chelsea, and basically this character is completely based off of me. Her looks, and personality are about exactly the same as mine, and of course I love love love the twins. XD Can't tell by me writing a +25 chapter fan fiction can ya? XP **

**Anyways I'll try to steadily add a chapter on here from time to time. Think that's a good idea? **

**Give me your feedback guys. I love hearing from you all. Thanks again to everyone who has read this thing from start to finish, it really means a lot! **


End file.
